The Tournament of Legends
by Dragonheart1234
Summary: The Tournament of Legends is here and Ash is raring to compete. Smart Ash, as he should've been in the anime. My first Fanfic! Finally completed!
1. Chapter 1

"The Tournament of Legends"

**Summary: This is a tournament of the best trainers around the world. The only difference is Ash. In other words, my story is about him not being a retard and dense guy. So he will have other Pokemon, better ones, and they will be evolved. He will also have Legendary Pokemon, only a few, that follow him because of his pure heart. I made Ash 17 because he traveled through 7 different places, each taking a whole year. Any shipping will either be Rayshipping or if you guys have any suggestions. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

**Chapter 1:**

"Serperior is unable to battle. The winner of the round is Mandibuzz," the ref said as he raised the green flag. Since Trip Urban has no more Pokemon available, the winner of the final match of the Unova League is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

The crowd roared in approval as the famed Pallet Town trainer had won yet another league. You see Ash had won many leagues and had caught the attention of many high up trainers, like the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, and the Johto Champion, Lance. In Kanto, his first league, Ash was the runner up. He won Johto, easily, but was tested in Hoenn where he and his rival's last Pokemon had a stare down. It was starter vs starter with Ash's Pikachu having a little more energy left than Tyson's Meowth. In Sinnoh he won only by revealing one of his legendary Pokemon, a Shiny Ho- Oh.

_Flashback: On his first day as a trainer, Ash was walking down the road to Viridian City with his new partner, Pikachu. Ash heard a shrill cry and was amazed to see a massive bird that let off something that could be compared to glitter. It was huge with a silver body (Because it was shiny) with flame orange wings and pure red tips. It was rapidly flying towards Ash._

"_Hello young one," Ho-Oh said when it landed. It spoke in a feminine voice. _

"_H-How ar-are you ta-talking to me?" Ash questioned, being both frightened and confused at the same time. _

"_I can talk to anyone through telepathy. I am here because of your heart," Ho-Oh spoke calmly. _

"_What do you mean my heart? Is something wrong? Is… Ash stated as he started blundering and stuttering._

"_I wish to join you because, for you see, I have tried to search for a trainer with an extremely pure heart for centuries," Ho-Oh said, still remaining her calm façade. She pecked a Pokeball at Ash's side and it sucked her in. After a few seconds it stopped twitching and signaled her capture, leaving a dumbfounded Ash and Pikachu to go on a journey with a new friend. _

_End flashback_

In a long and grueling battle Ho-Oh took out Tobias' Legendary Pokemon, his Darkrai and Latios. After that Ash used his Garchomp to take out Tobias' Dragonite. After a well-placed Brick Break to the head Dragonite was out. After that Tobias sent out his Metagross, which ended with a Draco Meteor and Hyper beam double knock-out. Infernape made quick work of Aggron with a Mach Punch and Fire Punch combination. Tobias was down to his last Pokemon. It was a large bulky, ape-like Pokémon, a Slaking. After Slaking disobeyed for a couple of rounds due to his lazy traits he was taken out quickly with a Close Combat and Fire Punch combination, giving Ash the title of Sinnoh League Champion. He had won his 3rd Pokemon league in a row. The Sinnoh Elite Four, as well as the Champion, Cynthia, was there to see the trainer that was rumored to have Darkrai. In the end they had a big shock when not only Tobias was defeated, but defeated with a Legendary Pokemon.

In the Unova League, Ash stormed through all the rounds and finally faced his rival, Trip. Trip was much easier to beat than other final matches than Ash had been in. Ash ended up winning 6:2. His Serperior took out Trip's Jellicent, Unfezant, but eventually lost to his Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr proved to be an extremely tough opponent when it tied with Ash's Emboar leaving Ash with four Pokemon and Trip with 3 Pokemon. After the 15 minute break, Ash sent out his Dewott and Trip sent out his Chandelure to combat it. Since Chandelure was part fire Dewott had an easy time doing heavy damage to it. Dewott's Hydro Pump clashed with Chandelure's Shadow Ball resulting in an explosion, leaving an injured Dewott and a KO'd Chandelure. Switching Pokemon Ash sent out his Hydreigon while Trip sent out Vanilluxe. Even though Vanilluxe had a type advantage it was knocked out when Hydreigon used his newly perfected Draco Meteor attack. Vanilluxe was pelted with huge orange meteors that fell from the sky.

Trip was down to his last Pokemon, Serperior, his starter Pokemon. Ash sent out his Mandibuzz to challenge it and since Mandibuzz had the type advantage, and could fly away from incoming physical blows, it proved too much for Serperior. Also, Ash used a strategy that he was well-known for. He used the move Attract. Braviary was a girl and Serperior was a boy so when the attack hit Serperior became infatuated with Braviary, making it an easy target to beat.

In the crowd, Ash's long-time friends and traveling companions were cheering him on. The loudest were the girls for they all had developed crushes on the 17 year-old boy who they thought was oblivious to their affections, they were so naïve. When Ash walked into the locker room he was immediately mobbed by his friends.

"Great battle Ash," May exclaimed

"Yeah, it was ok for a kid," Iris said slyly while everyone sweat dropped.

"An excellent battle, Ash, it was flavorful and fun to watch at the same time" Cilan said in his usual excited manner when he talked about a Pokemon battle. After some talking about the battle Ash excused himself so he could go to sleep. He also said that he would be leaving in the morning for Pallet Town where he could relax and spend some time with his Pokemon.

While Ash was lying in bed with Pikachu curled up next to him, he turned on some TV. After watching part of a report from Professor Juniper about the mist Munna and Musharna emit a commercial popped up and the guy on TV, Mr. Goodshow, a small, middle aged, guy with a long white beard, started talking. "You think you're a strong trainer? Well then enter The Tournament of Legends where you can test yourself against the strongest trainers in the world. The best trainers like Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, and Wallace, the Hoenn Champion, will be participating as well as several gym leaders and elite four members. The tournament is being held in Viridian City in the Kanto Region, the only region that doesn't have a champion so it would be a neutral crowd. You can enter by registering in the Viridian City Pokemon Center only, no other one. In order to enter, you must show your Pokedex to prove that you have good stats, if not you won't make the cut. I'll see you there trainers" and with that Mr. Goodshow gave one last chuckle and the commercial switched to something about quality brands of underwear which made Ash sweat drop and get shocked by Pikachu because he got woken up.

After a goodnight sleep Ash was greeted in the morning by all his friends. "Hey Ash, ready to go back to Pallet Town" Dawn questioned. Ash nodded, staying quiet.

"What are you going to do there, enter another league, or do another Battle Frontier" Brock questioned. Ash still stayed quiet, but everyone could tell he was deep in his thoughts. To get him out of his stupor, May asked a question that could make most boys run away, cringing.

"You want to go shopping" May asked, clearly annoyed. The question was enough to get Ash out of his thoughts and when he flinched everyone chuckled.

"I was thinking of entering a tournament being held in Viridian where the best trainers can compete, you just have to have good stats, or be a gym leader. So Misty, Brock, Iris, (I made Iris the 8th gym leader instead of Drayden) and Cilan could join in easily, but I don't know about you May, Max and Dawn. Cynthia and Steven are few of the strong trainers that'll be there and I'm sure people like Tyson, Harrison, and Gary will be there so I gotta compete" Ash said slowly, not looking at the shocked faces of his friends.

Max decided to break the silence. "I think that's a great idea, hopefully I can join, but I don't think I can since I've only been a trainer for 2 years" Max said excitedly since he always loved to watch and compete in great battles.

"Yeah and we'll finally be able to bring glory to Kanto" Brock said determined. Misty nodded in agreement. After paying for breakfast the group headed onto their ship in which they're traveling back to Kanto in.

"The tournament starts in 2 weeks so we'll have 1 and a half weeks to train and relax before we have to travel to Viridian. After a few minutes of watching Castelia City disappear, Ash excused himself so he could rest and strategize. Pikachu was wandering around and playing with Cilan's Pansage and May's Wartortle. When Ash sat down on his bed he turned on his Pokedex and looked through all his catches. (He won't have all the same Pokemon as mentioned before):

_Pikachu: Starter Pokemon, met in Kanto. (This is going to be an extremely long list)_

_Ho-Oh: Met in Kanto _

_Charizard: Formerly met as Charmander, Met in Kanto_

_Blastoise: Formerly met as Squirtle, Met in Kanto_

_Ivysaur: Formerly met as Bulbasaur, Met in Kanto_

_Alakazam: Formerly met as Kadabra, Met in Kanto_

_Dragonair: Met in Kanto_

_Pidgeot: Formerly met as Pidgeotto, Met in Kanto_

_Lapras: Met in Orange Islands_

_Snorlax: Met in Orange Islands_

_Heracross: Met in Johto_

_Croconaw: Formerly met as Totodile, Met in Johto_

_Typholsion: Formerly met as Cyndaquil, Met in Johto_

_Bayleef: Formerly met as Chikorita, Met in Johto_

_Pupitar: Formerly met as an egg, Met in Johto_

_Espeon: Formerly met as an Eevee, Met in Johto_

_Umbreon: Met in Johto_

_Sceptile: Formerly met as Treeco, Met in Hoenn_

_Swellow: Formerly met as Tailow, Met in Hoenn_

_Corphish: Met in Hoenn_

_Gardevoir: Met in Hoenn_

_Salamance: Formerly met as Bagon, Met in Hoenn_

_Vibrava: Formerly met as Trapinch, Met in Hoenn_

_Glalie: Formerly met as Snorunt, Met in Hoenn_

_Infernape: Formerly Paul's Chimchar, Met in Sinnoh_

_Torterra: Formerly met as Turtwig, Met in Sinnoh_

_Buizel: Formerly Dawn's Buizel, Met in Sinnoh_

_Staraptor: Formerly met as Starly, met in Sinnoh_

_Garchomp: Formerly met as Gible, met in Sinnoh_

_Absol: Met in Sinnoh_

_Dusknoir: Formerly met as Dusclops, Met in Sinnoh_

_Darkrai: Met in Sinnoh (His story will come later. Ash will have 2 other Legendary Pokemon which nobody knows about. I need 2 suggestions. They have to be from Kanto, Hoenn, or Unova. They can't be from Johto or Sinnoh. _

_Serperior: Formerly met as Snivy, Met in Unova_

_Emboar: Formerly Suwama's Tepig, Met in Unova_

_Dewott: Formerly met as an Oshawott, Met in Unova_

_Mandibuzz: Met in Unova_

_Hydreigon: Formerly met as Deino, Met in Unova_

_Seismitoad: Formerly met as Palpitoad, Met in Unova_

_Zoroark: Formerly met as Zorua, Met in Unova_

Zorua was Ash's last capture and when it evolved into Zoroark it was extremely hard to beat and it became Ash's secret weapon in the Unova League. In all Ash had caught 39 Pokemon, which were all trained equally so they were an extremely tough group. (In the anime Ash has 35 Pokemon, including the ones in training, so I'm not far off in the number of them, just the kinds and evolutions. I wanted him to have a shot in the tournament and not get killed so I gave his some pretty darn good Pokemon).

Ash concluded that his Kanto and Johto team would be his strongest since they would have the most experience in battles and that his Unova and part of his Sinnoh team could use some work because of their lack of battling experience. He would start training with those two teams the most, Darkrai excluded since he was his second strongest Pokemon under Ho-Oh. Ash got up and let out his whole Unova team. "Okay guys, there's a tournament in Kanto and strong trainers are going to be there so we're going to train harder than ever. We need to win so we can finally bring Kanto some glory. All his Pokemon cheered in response. I want you to fight Pokemon in which you have a type disadvantage in so first up Emboar and Dewott."

Dewott was an otter like Pokemon that had small black ears and a pointed crest at the top of its head. It also had two shells at the side of its sides, like a cowboy has guns. Emboar is a bulky, pig-like Pokemon. It has small legs, has no neck, and a very small fluffy tail.

Ash used the battlefield that was rented to trainers for little money and Ash was lucky that no one had rented it before him. When Ash signaled to start Dewott immediately launched himself at Emboar. He was covered in ice and was charging at fast speeds. It was an Aqua Jet and Ice Punch combination. Emboar retaliated with Wild Charge. When the two crashed there was a struggle for power. In the end Emboar won since he was fully evolved and was a lot stronger. Dewott was thrown back with a cry, but stood up immediately with a feral grin. He fired a huge jet of water at Emboar and immediately followed up by using Razor Shell. Emboar dodged the Hydro Pump but was nailed with the two Razor Shell's. He used Head Smash and knocked Dewott into the wall. Slowly Dewott got up, but fell down after a few seconds. Ash ran over and after a few words of encouragement returned him. He then returned Emboar with a few words of congratulations.

The next match was between Serperior and Mandibuzz. Mandibuzz resembled a vulture. Her face and underside were navy blue. The outside of his wings were red, unlike the underside. Serperior is a pale-green, snake –like Pokemon. Serperior has curled pale-green patterns on the sides of her face and snout, and small, pointed yellow extensions on the back of her head. When Ash signaled the start Serperior started by using Leech Seed. Mandibuzz dodged and charged at her with a bluish and purple energy surrounding her, a move known as Giga Impact. It hit Serperior dead on and she was thrown back with a cry and got up with a grunt. She glared at Mandibuzz and charged, her tail a blue color and it became 2x bigger, Dragon Tail. Ash taught her that because if she fought another feminine Pokemon her normal strategy, using attract, would be ineffective. Even though Braviary was only clipped she returned to her Pokeball and the match resulted as a tie. Ash returned Serperior with words of congratulations and turned to the other Pokemon who were patiently waiting.

Zoroark wasn't fighting because she spars with Ash, hand to hand combat to get stronger. Also, Emboar was tired from his fight with Dewott so it would be an easy victory for Zoroark. The final match was Hydreigon and Seismitoad.

Hydreigon is a three-headed, dragon-like Pokemon. Hydreigon has six black wings on its back which are noted to look like Giratina's Origin Form wings. Its hands, also black, harbor a head in each one; these heads are also blue with black eyes.

Seismitoad is a bulky, froglike, dual-type Water- and Ground-type Pokémon that has speaker-like bumps all over his body.

When Ash signaled to start Hydreigon launched a dark energy from both of his heads on his hands. Dark Pulse was racing towards Seismitoad, who retaliated with a stream white ice, ice beam. The two attacks exploded on impact showing that none of them had the power advantage. When the smoke cleared it showed that none of them had taken any damage. Hydreigon was known for causing massive destruction and harm to his foes so he raced straight towards Seismitoad with a bluish, purple energy around him, Giga Impact. With the same energy surrounding him Seismitoad started racing towards Hydreigon as well. When the two giants crashed there was a power struggle in which Hydreigon won. As Seismitoad was falling Hydreigon charged at him with a purple and red energy surrounding him, an attack called Dragon Rush, and it hit Seismitoad straight on make him cry out in pain. Seismitoad let out a loud cry that formed in a circle and it was closing in on Hydreigon until Hydreigon used the same attack, Hyper Voice. It exploded on impact and since both of the Pokemon were close to each other they were thrown back. Both of them were down, but Hydreigon got up with a grunt. Seismitoad had swirls in its eyes signaling its defeat and making Hydreigon the winner.

Ash returned both of them with a smile on his face and went to heal them at the make-shift Pokemon Center on the boat. Ash switched all of his Pokemon, besides Pikachu, out so they could rest after battling. Once Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center he was immediately surrounded by Max and Dawn. Max looked eager, but Dawn looked pissed. He knew Dawn had feelings for him, but he didn't think they were these strong.

"Don't leave use without telling us" she shouted.

"Jeez I was only training in their battlefield" Ash said cautiously, knowing that if Dawn's temper blew over he would be screwed. After a few seconds she huffed and stalked away angrily. Max and Ash sweat dropped at the scene. Misty and Brock chuckled and went back to talking about strategy for the tournament. May was working on her tan. Cilan was commenting on all the different Pokemon he saw and Iris was eating some food and feeding her Pokemon.

Max finally spoke and said, "Hey Ash, you said that when I was older you and I could have a Pokemon battle.

Ash smiled as he responded, "Sure a 3on 3 battle should do, what do you think?"

"That's fine with me, especially since you've never seen any of my Pokemon yet" Max said looking totally stoked.

Brock decided to referee the match and started by saying, "The battle is between Ash of Kanto and Max of Hoenn. This will be a 3 on 3 match with substitutions. Let the battle begin." Ash started out by sending out a Pokemon that represented a green lizard that stood on 2 legs. His arms are long and have two thick, sharp, powerful, elongated leaves and three claws on each. The Pokemon put his signature twig into the side of his mouth. Ash started out with his Sceptile. Out of Max's Pokeball came out the same Pokemon.

"Sceptile was your starter Max" Ash questioned.

Max smiled and said, "No, I had a different starter, but I did get Sceptile from Professor Birch." Ash nodded and by now a large crowd had surrounded them.

"You can have the first move Max" Ash said.

"Thanks, but you're going to regret it. Alright Sceptile, charge in with your Leaf Blade attack." Sceptile's leaves on his arms grew until they were sharp and bright green.

"You use Leaf Blade as well" Ash said calmly. When the two attacks met Ash's Sceptile immediately overpowered Max's Sceptile and knocked it back hard onto the ground. "Sceptile, follow up with dragon pulse.

"Sceptile you have to get up and use Bullet Seed" Max said desperately. Dragon Pulse plowed through the Bullet Seed and nailed Sceptile in the chest making fall back and cry in pain.

"Alright Sceptile finish this off with your Slam attack" Ash said still remaining his calm façade. Since Max's Sceptile was nearly fainted it couldn't avoid the attack and was knocked back with swirls in his eyes.

"Max's Sceptile is unable to battle making Ash's Sceptile the winner, Brock said as he raised his arm. Max please send out another Pokemon."

"Come on out Swellow" Max exclaimed. In a flash a small bird with a sharp pointed beak came out. It had a black outline with red on the inside of its wings and a white chest.

"All right, Sceptile return." In a flash Sceptile disappeared. "All right come on out Alakazam" Ash said. Alakazam was a bipedial, human-like creature with whisker-like … things on his face and pointed ears. He had two spoons in his hands and each of his feet only had 3 toes. "I'll take the first move this Max" Ash said and Max nodded in response. "All right Alakazam use Psybeam."

"Swellow charge through and use Brave Bird" Max said.

"Perfect" Ash muttered. When Swellow broke through the Psybeam Ash said, "Now use Psychic." Max's eyes widened when he saw the obvious trap.

"Swellow you have to break out of there" Max yelled desperately.

"Sorry Max, but that's not going to help. Alakazam finish this with Thunderpunch" Ash said, knowing this battle was over. The attack struck Swellow in the head and he was immediately knocked out and his eyes were replaced with swirls. The crowd muttered at the power of Alakazam.

"Swellow is unable to battle, the winner is Alakazam. Max please send out your last Pokemon," Brock said knowing this match was over.

"Swellow return," Max said disappointed, but his eyes then got a gleam, "Okay Ash you wanted to see my starter then here it is, let's go Gallade." Gallade is a Pokemon that looked very similar to a Kirlia except for the skirt. Its head and visor almost hung over its eyes and the blades on his arms were similar to Sceptile's except for the fact that they represented swords and not leaves.

Ash grinned, "All right, Alakazam return." In a flash Alakazam disappeared. "Come on out Gardevoir," Ash said. The crowd whispered, excited, that there was a battle of evolutions.

"All right Gallade use Leaf Blade," Max said wanting the advantage of going first.

"Gardevoir dodge and use Shadow Ball," Ash said smirking. A large, purple ball grew in Gardevoir's hands and she fired it straight at Gallade. It hit him in the back and he growled out in pain. Before it could recover Ash followed up by saying, "Gardevoir use Attract." Gardevoir winked and hearts surrounded her before possessing Gallade and he became infatuated.

"Please snap out of it Gallade," Max said in frustration.

"Gardevoir finish this with Psychic and then follow up with rapid fire Shadow Ball." Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and Gallade was hung in the air. After that rapid shadow balls came out and pelted Gallade without mercy. Gallade was clearly knocked out and had swirls in his eyes.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Since Max has no more Pokemon the winner of the match is Ash of Kanto" Brock said as the crowd clapped.

"That was a great battle Max, let's battle more often so we can train for the tournament" Ash said. Max still looked upset so May and Misty tried to comfort him.

"C'mon Max you did great, plus Ash has been a trainer longer than you so he has more experience" May said trying to comfort Max.

"Yeah, you'll do great later on in becoming a trainer" Misty said soothingly. This seemed to do the trick as Max brightened.

"Thanks guys I feel a lot better now" Max said as he ran off. The group chuckled and Ash quickly excused himself for the night.

"This is going to be one long tournament" Ash muttered to himself as he fell asleep next to Pikachu.

**And Cut! How'd you like it? Please review and don't flame me too bad since this is my first Fanfic. I also need those two Legendaries. I know I made Ash dominate and I intend to keep it that way. Anyway I'm going on vacation for a few days so I don't know when I can update but I'll try hard.**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	2. Chapter 2

"The Tournament of Legends"

**Hey guys, I'm back! Did you enjoy the chapter? Thanks for the awesome reviews and a special thanks to Saladrick for being my first reviewer. I'm going to use his/her suggestion of Groudon because I realized that he doesn't have a lot of ground types only Vibrava, Garchomp, and Seismitoad are, but they all have another type. Groudon… well you'll have to read. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

**Chapter 2:**

When Ash woke up in the morning he was greeted a friendly 'Pika' from Pikachu and a huge yawn. After getting dressed and going outside he walked up to the buffet line and put some scrambled eggs and toast on his plate. He sat down with Brock and May and they ate in silence until Ash asked, "Where are the others?"

"Oh Max, Iris, and Cilan are sleeping," May replied, "Misty is training for the tournament and Dawn's calling her mother. Ash nodded.

"So are you guys going to enter the tournament or just watch?

"We're both entering," Both Misty and Brock said in unison. They chuckled when Ash sweat dropped.

Slowly but surely they made it to the docks of Vermilion City and walked back to Pallet Town, in the matter of a week and a half leaving only 1 day to rest for the tournament because it'll take a whole day to walk to Viridian City. Everyone was staying at Ash's mom's house, but they walked to Professor Oak's house early in the morning. When Ash arrived at Professor Oak's ranch/house he came up to Tracey and said, "Hey Tracey how you been?"

"I'm doing well, but there's been a lot of work to do here at the lab" Tracey replied.

"How are my Pokemon doing?" Ash asked, feeling anxious and wanting to see his Pokemon instead.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Tracey asked with a smile on his face. He walked away leaving an excited Ash standing there for a few seconds. When he went to look for his Pokemon he saw a huge shadow flying towards him. At first he thought it was his Charizard, but when he got a better look at it looked like a big tan-orange dragon, with short arms and medium legs that had 3 claws on each foot/hand. Its wings were tanned on the outside, but green on the inside and his head had two antenna on it. It was a Dragonite! Taking a step back Ash asked, "Are you my Pokemon?" In response he got a coo and was nuzzled on the cheek. Ash immediately hugged her around the neck and she hugged him back. "Can you take me to everyone else?" Ash asked. Dragonite nodded and led Ash to where his other Pokemon were waiting for him. When he got there he saw that two of his other Pokemon had evolved. He was extremely happy and grateful that they trained when he was gone and that he wouldn't have to spend all day and night training them for the tournament. His Croconaw evolved into a massive crocodile-like Pokemon that had a red spine filled with spikes and huge claws on each hand. To top it off his jaw and mouth became huge. In Croconaw's place, stood an intimidating Feraligatr. The final Pokemon of his that evolved was his Vibrava. In Vibrava's place there was a Flygon. (Now I'm going to stop some description of the Pokemon so I can start writing the story more and so that it could move it along.) All of his Pokemon raced towards him when they saw him so, for Ash, it was a few minutes of pure hell.

"You ready to win this tournament guys!" Ash exclaimed feeling pumped. All of his Pokemon cheered and howled, for they knew about the tournament since they were all filled in from his Unova Pokemon. All day and night his Pokemon worked hard to train and many of them picked up new moves. Ash tried to teach all of his Pokemon Double Team so if they ever got into a sticky situation they could get out of it easier. Out of all his Pokemon Ash had "elites". His Legendary Pokemon weren't included so this was 6 of his strongest Pokemon. They train one on one with Ash and then they teach all the other Pokemon. The group was Charizard, Sceptile, Torterra, Garchomp, Zoroark, and Dragonite.

Ash decided to camp out at Professor Oak's ranch, with his permission, so he could tell all of the stories about the Unova League to the Pokemon who didn't participate. "So Trip's Conkeldurr was really tough, he took out Emboar and Serperior even though Serperior was kind of tired" Ash said. "After that I used Dewott, Hydreigon, and Braviary to each take out one Pokemon." After a few more stories Ash knew he had to go to bed so he could have strength tomorrow.

"_Ho-Oh, Darkrai, and Groudon are going to be my keys in the final rounds, but hopefully I won't have to use them" _Ash thought to himself silently.

_Flashback:_

"_Archie, give us back the red orb!" Lance said desperately. "Ash I need you to help fight Kyogre with me. If we defeat it the red orb will come out of Archie and Kyogre will flee, but none of our Pokemon are powerful enough. _

"_Max, May, Brock go look for Pikachu, please" Ash said in fake desperation. "Me and Lance can handle this, right Lance" Ash said while Lance nodded._

"_Ok you can count on us" They said in unison. Ash let out a sigh of relief. _

"_Salamance I choose you" Ash cried._

"_Dragonite let's go" Lance yelled._

"_Groudon I choose you" Ash yelled knowing he would get a lot of attention. When everyone was looking for an answer he said, "Archie had him locked up and the only way to save him was by capture, and he seems pretty happy about it actually right Groudon. Groudon gave a loud throaty roar in response._

"_All right, Lance you can't tell anybody" Ash desperately said. Lance nodded, understanding. If anyone found out Ash had a legendary Pokemon they would be flocking to meet him and challenge him for the Pokemon. _

"_I understand Ash" Lance said, "Now let's finish this"…_

_End Flashback:_

With that, Ash fell into a dreamless sleep. What felt like a few seconds later, a nudge on the face woke him up. "Uhh, Lemme sleep, c'mon I' so tired" Ash moaned tiredly.

"Pika pi pika chu" Pikachu said trying to get Ash to understand. Ash opened his eyes and saw that it was 1:00 P.M. In other words, get up you idiot.

Ash shot up as yelled, "Ahhh I'm gonna be late, thanks Pikachu." Everyone sweat dropped. "I'm taking Pikachu, now guys, and in between battles (Yes there will be at least one in this chapter) I'll switch you in and out, bye" Ash yelled while sprinting away. A few of his Pokemon chuckled while the others sweat dropped again. When Ash go to his house he was met with a slap to the face.

"Where the hell have you been, Ash" Misty yelled.

"Yeah we waited for you all night" May said looking irritated.

"I told Brock last night that I'm going over to Professor Oak's to see my Pokemon, Brock forgot to tell him didn't he" Ash said accusingly, but also amused.

Wanting to get off the subject Brock said, "Let's go we're going to be late." Everyone agreed with that and set off down the road to Viridian City. While walking there Ash saw a tall person with spiky brown hair, a bag slung over one shoulder, and a Houndoom at his side.

"Harrison!" Ash cried. You see Harrison was Ash's friend and rival through the Silver Conference while Gary was stuck up and was only his rival, at the time, not his friend.

"Hey Ash, not surprised to see you here with all those leagues you've got under your belt." Harrison said smiling. Ash blushed slightly from his praise.

"You're entering right" Ash said knowingly, while Harrison nodded.

"Hey Ash, you wouldn't mind leaving since I'm training, right" Harrison said hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah, sure I didn't even notice you were training, see ya later!" Ash said waving over his shoulder. When Ash walked back to the group they were waiting for him at the Pokemon Center.

He walked up to the Nurse Joy, and she said, "Wow, Ash, you've grown so much"

"Well it has been 7 years, do you think I could register for the tournament" Ash questioned.

"Sure just hand me your Pokedex" Nurse Joy said in her normal, happy voice. After handing over his Unova Pokedex, Ash was registered in a few minutes.

"The opening Ceremony is in 20 minutes" Nurse Joy said, she then walked off leaving Ash alone. Ash walked into the stadium and took a seat near Misty who was listening intently to what Mr. Goodshow was saying.

"And a thanks to all of the wonderful participants in this tournament" Mr. Goodshow said. "Everyone will be put into a group of two other trainers, and whoever gets the most points will move onto the Victory Tournament which are all 6 on 6 matches. That will be the top 64, 32, 16, 8, 4, 2, and finally our winner. The groups will be posted in 2 minutes. Have fun and good luck battling." Mr. Goodshow cried and was followed up by thunderous applause. Walking out of the stadium with all of his friends was annoying because of all their anxiousness.

"Whose group do you think I'm in?" Iris said nervously.

"Whose group do you think I'm in?" Misty said desperately.

Finally Ash lost it and said, "Why don't you guys take a look."

In Group A was a random trainer named Marvin, Ash, and … Iris. Iris looked at him in horror, slumped her shoulders, and then walked away. Everyone was quiet for a minute until they looked back at the screen. Ash noticed that Misty and Brock paled considerably. Brock was in Group C with Cynthia and a trainer named Arya. Misty was in Group D with Lance and Will of the Johto Elite Four. Cilan was in Group E with Harrison and Morrison from Hoenn. Without a word, everyone left to strategize, complain, or just sulk. Ash tried to find Iris, but he didn't have any luck. What it seemed was that it was a 3 on 3 match so he went to the transporter and called Professor Oak.

"Hello Ash, need any Pokemon" Professor Oak asked kindly.

"Yes could I have Umbreon and Salamance please" Ash replied respectfully.

"All right just give me a few minutes" Professor Oak said dismissively before walking off. After a few minutes Ash got his Pokemon and prepared for the battle. He was to face Iris first and he was the first match of the Tournament because he was in Group A. He walked to the Green corner from the locker room and Iris went to the red corner.

The ref started it off by saying, "This is the first battle of the tournament between Iris of the Village of Dragons and Ash of Pallet Town." The crowd cheered for the Kanto native. "This is a 2 on 2 match with substitutions. Whoever loses all 2 of their Pokemon first loses, now begin."

"Umbreon I choose you" Ash said using his normal battle cry.

"Emolga let's go" Iris said.

"All right Umbreon use Dark Pulse" Ash commanded. A dark ball of energy was shot towards Emolga in a wave, like a tidal wave.

"Emolga fly up and dodge" Iris commanded. Emolga flew up and dodged it, but barely.

"Good now Umbreon charge with quick attack." Ash said, a plan formulating in his mind.

"Emolga stop it with Electro Ball then hit Umbreon with Ariel Ace." Iris countered.

"Perfect, now stop Umbreon." Ash said knowing this was over. "Now use Iron Tail." Umbreon's tail grew a few inches and became silver. It swung it and it hit Emolga, hard, on the head. Emolga was smacked into the ground and a cloud of smoke rose.

"Emolga try to get up" Iris said sternly, but desperately.

"Finish this with Dark Pulse," Ash said dismissively. A huge wave of dark energy in a wave crashed onto Emolga, finishing it off. Its eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Emolga is unable to battle; the winner is Umbreon," the referee said, "Red trainer send out your last Pokemon."

"Emolga return," Iris said disappointed. "Alright, now go Fraxure." A small dragon with two huge teeth were attached his mouth. It was green and brown, but it also had 3 claws on each hand.

"Umbreon return, come on out Salamance," Ash said determinedly. Salamance was a large blue dragon with red wings. Unlike Dragonite, its wings are huge and it stands on all four of its legs. It was obvious that Fraxure was scared of the huge dragon for he had a terrified look on his face. Salamance just looked amused.

"Ready, begin" the referee announced.

"Fraxure use Dragon Rage" Iris said trying to test an attack out on the behemoth. She had no idea Ash had any other dragon type Pokemon besides his Hydreigon.

"Salamance overpower it with your Dragon Rage," Ash said. A huge orange ball of energy clashed with the small on and hit Fraxure doing major damage.

"Fraxure get up and use Dragon Claw" Iris said. Fraxure's claw grew to two times its size and he started charging at Salamance.

"Iris, why are you battling so recklessly?" Ash questioned. Iris didn't answer. "All right Salamance finish this with Draco Meteor" Ash yelled. Immediately Salamance glowed a deep orange and a huge ball of energy shot towards the sky, breaking into smaller ones that looked like meteors. About 6 of them hit Fraxure and he was clearly knocked out.

"Fraxure is unable to battle, the winner is Ash of Pallet Town," the ref said as he raised the green flag. The crowd applauded for the young trainer and his great performance. Without a word Ash went into the locker room, grabbed his things, and met with his friends outside, who were all neutral, except for Max because Ash was Max's idol.

"That was a great battle Ash, but have you seen Iris?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah that battle had a lot of exotic flavors that made my mouth tingle" (I'm not good at writing Cilan). Cilan said excitedly.

"I think she may still be in the locker room." Ash responded. Just then a dark figure raced towards them with a fake smile on her face, only which Brock, Cilan, and Ash noticed.

"Hey guys, great battle Ash, the better trainer won out there today." Iris said, but everyone could tell she was disappointed.

"Pi Pika chu Pikachu" Pikachu said trying to cheer Iris up.

"Fraxure Frax Frax" Iris' Fraxure said, also trying to pick her up. Just then Nurse Joy walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hi Ash, I just wanted to tell you that Marvin will not be participating because of a family issue so you and Iris will both be getting a point, but since you beat her you're moving on." Nurse Joy said happily. Iris grimaced when she was reminded of her loss and May, Dawn, and Misty all glared with extreme jealousy at the Nurse Joy. (Nurse Joy doesn't like Ash, but in the anime she's always kind, happy, and caring so I made her this way in the story)

"Thanks Nurse Joy, so I'm moving onto the Victory Tournament by default?" Ash asked.

"You could put it that way" Nurse Joy admitted sheepishly. After saying thank you and goodbye Ash excused himself so he could "train". Instead he wanted to see who was in the tournament since his match was the first one so he couldn't really get to see the competition. When Ash looked through all of the Groups he saw that many opponents were going to be tough. Cynthia, Lance, Steven, and Alder were here from the Champions. Will, Agatha, Flint, Lucian, Grimsley, Shauntal, Cailtin, and Drake were all representing the Elite Four. The gym leaders that were here were Volkner, Clair, Norman, Juan, Blaine, and Sabrina were here. Other people Ash had fought that were here included Anabel, Gary, Paul, Tyson, Harrison, Morrison, and surprisingly Trip. Overall, Ash was wondering if he would make it past the Top 16 with these tough opponents.

Ash was walking through the streets of Viridian City and decided to go into the Viridian Forest to capture some new Pokemon. Walking through Viridian Forest brought up some memories, when he caught Caterpie, Pidgeotto, and even facing Samurai. Ash suddenly stopped when he saw a familiar cloak. He then heard a baritone voice chuckle.

"Mewtwo?" Ash questioned hesitantly.

In response he got a deep chuckle and Mewtwo spoke since he was one of the Legendaries that could, "Hello Ash."

"Hi Mewtwo, what are you doing here?" Ash replied, being cautious because he was getting painful reminders of the last two times they met.

"I've come to make a proposition for you." Mewtwo replied. "I wish to train, but with the best. If you can beat me then I'll join you, if not then no one has to know about this."

Ash thought about it for a moment because he didn't want to do any heavy battling before the competition picked up so he decided that he would have to use a Legendary Pokemon. "All right Mewtwo, I'm going to pick Darkrai." When Darkrai saw Mewtwo he seemed to understand what was going on, as if he was let into this before Ash even knew.

"Okay Darkrai let's start things off with Dark Pulse" Ash commanded, feeling pressured all of a sudden. Mewtwo retaliated with Focus Blast which slammed right through Dark Pulse.

"Darkrai dodge and use Giga Impact" Ash commanded again. Blue and purple energy surrounded Darkrai as he slammed into Mewtwo dealing some damage. Mewtwo then used Thunderbolt which nailed Darkrai from point blank range dealing massive damage. Ash saw this and said, "Darkrai use Dark Void." Mewtwo was hit with dark energy and fell asleep with a cry.

"Now use Dream Eater combined with Dark Pulse." Ash said since he knew Dream Eater wouldn't take much because it was a Psychic attack and Mewtwo was Psychic.

"Now finish this with Ice Beam" Ash yelled. A white energy that had frost shooting out of the sides nailed Mewtwo and knocked him out with swirls in his eyes. Ash immediately threw a Pokeball at it and after a few tense seconds it stopped clicking.

"I'll heal you at the Pokemon Center then let you out" Ash whispered, knowing that Mewtwo would hear him. All of a sudden he heard something that made his blood run cold.

A soft yet gentle voice said, "That was a great battle Ash." Standing there was…

**Hope you guys don't mind the cliffhanger. I'm not going to put too much detail in describing Pokemon anymore so I can go ahead in the tournament. Going on vacation in a few days so updates may be late for a few days. If you have any suggestions on Pokemon, battles, outcomes, and shipping, please PM me or review!**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	3. Chapter 3

"The Tournament of Legends"

**Hey guys, thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. For shipping you'll pretty much find out what it is from the first couple of words… If you guys have any suggestions on battles, who you want Ash to face, and Pokemon you want him to catch. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

**Chapter 3:  
**

Ash gulped as he turned around. The figure was an extremely beautiful woman with long blonde hair that flowed down to the back of her knees. She was dressed in all black and the end of her coat was covered in fuzz and she had clips in her hair in honor of her starter Pokemon, Garchomp. "Hey Cynthia" Ash said hesitantly.

She smiled charmingly and said, "So now you'll have another secret weapon in the tournament against everyone."

"What do you mean another secret weapon? You know of my other legendary Pokemon?" Ash questioned cautiously.

"I didn't, but since you mentioned it you could tell me" Cynthia said with that charming smile on her face which made Ash blush slightly.

"I don't have to tell you, and you can't force me" Ash said calmly, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Ho-Oh and Mewtwo, two of the most powerful Legendaries, Ash, is there anyone else?" She questioned.

"Groudon and Darkrai" Ash accidentally blurted out. Cynthia had an extremely shocked look on her face before she smiled.

"Well I hope to see you in the finals Ash, because if I don't that would be a big disappointment" Cynthia said as she turned around and walked away. Ash would never admit it, but he was developing a crush on Cynthia, and the way she came up on him right then and there only made those feelings stronger. Ash walked back to the stadium slowly where he got Mewtwo healed and he decided to watch the other matches and see how they played out.

In Group C, Cynthia had dominated both Brock and Arya, knocking both of them out before they could get anything going. Lance crushed Misty in Group D and had a little bit of a harder time when his Aerodactyl and Dragonair were taken out, leaving him with Dragonite against Will. In the end Lance advanced and Will and Misty were knocked out. In Group D, Cilan and Harrison beat Morrison who was knocked out and their battle resulted as a tie, letting them both advance. Some other noticeable trainers that made it were Tyson, Gary, Paul, Volkner, Clair, Norman, Flint, Lucian, Grimsley, Shauntal, and Drake. Trip was knocked out by Volkner in his group. Caitlin and Agatha were taken out by Lucian, who proved to be the stronger of the Psychic type trainers against Caitlin. Ash was set up to fight someone he didn't want to have to fight until the Top 16, Drake.

All of Ash's friends looked at him, surprisingly, a few had pitiful gazes.

"It's fine Ash, if you train harder next year you can win" Dawn said passively.

"I mean c'mon Drake's an Elite Four member, and the strongest too, I doubt you could beat him" May said almost discouragingly. Iris wasn't there because she went to check out a vending machine if they had her favorite kind of candy bar and Cilan was preparing for his battle against Norman.

Brock immediately retaliated by saying, "Don't listen to them man, their judgment's clouded by their emotion.

Max looked on interestingly and asked, "You mean they're going through hormones?" Everyone looked at each other in shock, Max shouldn't know about this stuff!

"Uhhhhhh no Max, it means we made a mistake" May said nervously. It convinced Max as he left to train his Pokemon so they don't get out of sync.

"I'm going to go get some Pokemon from Professor Oak" Ash said while glaring hard at the 3 girls. Brock sweat dropped.

When Professor Oak picked up he said, "I heard about your opponent Ash, your mother wants to come and support you so I'll see you later during your match. Now which Pokemon do you want?"

"I'll take…" Ash listed off after a few moments. (You have to read to find out)

After getting his Pokemon, Ash went to the Pokemon Center and healed them just in case they were training at the ranch. While sitting a person, a little shorter than Ash, with purple hair that covered his forehead came towards and sat down next to Ash.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" Ash questioned. After the Sinnoh league Ash showed Paul the right way to treat Pokemon and they then became fast friends.

"Not much, I'm only thinking about how bad I'll lose." Paul said looking depressed.

"What? Who are you facing" Ash questioned quickly.

"Lance" was all Paul said before he got up and left.

After Ash got his Pokemon he walked towards the stadium. When he got into the room where competitors enter he showed the security guard his ID

"Ash Ketchum, Born in Pallet Town, Received at age 17 (Unova Dex)" Dexter said.

"Alright Mr. Ketchum, I wish you good luck in your match" the security guard said as he nodded.

"When he got into the locker room he had 2 minutes to kill so he tried to strategize.

"_Who would Drake use first; I mean it has to be a dragon type right?" Ash thought to himself._

"_It could be his Altaria or even his Salamance" Ash thought, but was interrupted when he was called out to battle._

The referee began by saying, "On the green corner we have Ash Ketchum of Pallet and in the red corner we have Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four. This will be a 6 on 6 match and when all of one's Pokemon are fainted the battle will be over. Alright, now begin" The referee finished.

"Alright let's go Vibrava" Drake yelled. A small dragonfly like Pokemon with huge yellow-green eyes came out in a flash

"I choose you, Absol" Ash exclaimed. Out of Ash's Pokeball came something that represented a dog, strongly. It's got dark blue to gray body is covered in white fur, with a ruff around its neck and chest.

"Okay let's start things off with Ice Beam, Absol." Ash ordered swiftly. A light blue energy shot towards Vibrava with frost coming out of the sides.

"Vibrava use Dragonbreath" Drake commanded. A green, yellow energy shot out and connected with the Ice Beam resulting in a massive explosion, dealing damage to both Pokemon.

"Vibrava use Hyper Beam to finish this" Drake yelled.

"Absol take it." When the Hyper Beam was about to hit Absol Ash yelled, "Use Mirror Coat!" Drake's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. A purple energy glowed around Absol and the Hyper Beam was launched straight back at Absol who yelled, "SOL!" A huge explosion covered the stadium and dust rose shielding everyone from the outcome of the explosion. When the dust cleared Absol was standing tall and proud with a few scratches on him while Vibrava had swirls in its eyes.

"Vibrava is unable to battle; the winner of the round is Absol," the referee announced. "Red corner please send out your next Pokemon."

"Come on out Shelgon" Drake announced. It had bone structures have formed all around the Pokémon's body, becoming a shell with two openings: one in front and one in the back. "Shelgon let's start things off with Dragon Pulse." A huge clear, green energy erupted from its mouth and raced towards Absol.

"Absol take it" Ash said. As soon as it hit Absol Ash yelled, "Now use Payback" Absol let a dark energy glow from his body and he rammed into Shelgon doing massive damage. Both Pokémon's condition looked similar; they were both panting and had scratches on it. "Absol finish this off with Shadow Claw" Ash yelled. Absol's claws grew and became dark purple as he charged at Shelgon.

"Shelgon us Dragon claw" Shelgon's claws grew and became dark blue. Both Pokemon struck each other and when they backed away they started to shake. It was a stare down between the two Pokemon. All of a sudden, both of them felt a stabbing pain in their torso and they both collapsed.

"Absol and Shelgon are both unable to battle, trainers please send out your next Pokemon" the referee said.

"Come on out, Altaria" Drake said calmly.

"I choose you, Charizard" Ash yelled. When the huge, reptilian lizard came out, people were awed by its magnificence and power. It was a sight to behold. Altaria backed up slightly which made Charizard give a feral grin.

"Alright Altaria let's start things off with Dragon Rage" Drake said.

"Counter it with your own Dragon Rage Charizard" Ash yelled. Ash's Charizard's Dragon Rage was much more powerful, but Altaria dodged the incoming attack. "Charizard charge in with Steel Wing" Ash commanded.

"Altaria use Giga Impact" Drake said, knowing he would need power.

Ash grinned and commanded Charizard when they were only a few inches from impact, "Charizard stop and dodge to the side. Now grab Altaria and use Seismic Toss!" Ash screamed in anticipation.

"Altaria Drill Peck" Drake said desperately. Altaria's beak grew white and nailed Charizard in the chest, but he held on tight.

As they were coming down Ash yelled, "Now combine it with Flare Blitz." Immediately the blue and purple energy became bigger and gained a red flare. As Altaria was knocked into the ground, Charizard flew up and let out a powerful flamethrower showing his strength, and then he flew down on Ash's side, waiting to see if Altaria could still stand. Luckily, for Drake, Altaria staggered up.

"Altaria we need to finish this, use Draco Meteor" Drake cried. Immediately Altaria glowed a light orange before she let out a huge orange ball from her mouth. Immediately, the huge orange ball of energy broke down in meteors and came down to pelt Charizard resulting in a massive explosion. Everyone thought Charizard was down for the count, but when the dust cleared there was no sign of him, just a hole in the ground.

"All right Charizard use Overheat from under the ground." Ash screamed so Charizard could hear him. The ground glowed bright red before it erupted in flames. Altaria shot up, into the sky, but nonetheless was still hit. It fell with a thud and had swirls in its eyes.

"Altaria is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard" the referee announced. "Since Drake has lost three Pokemon we will be taking a short break." With that Ash and Drake walked into their respective locker rooms before sitting down and strategizing.

Outside, Ash's friends were all in shock at his power. Only Brock, Cilan, and Max knew he could win. Iris was neutral because she always respected a great dragon type trainer, but deep down she was rooting for Ash.

"_Don't think about the match, think about other things" Ash thought to himself desperately._

"_After this match I could go to a different region and catch and train more Pokemon so people can't predict which one's I'm going to use since Cynthia has seen my whole Sinnoh team, Lance has seen my whole Johto team, Wallace has seen my whole Hoenn team, and Alder has seen my Unova team. There's no doubt that they would talk. I should go to Unova and look in parts where there are Pokemon native to all 5 of the regions. _

Ash was brought out of his thoughts when a time signaled that he had to go out and finish the battle. When the referee signaled to battle each person threw out a Pokemon.

"Flygon, let's go" Drake yelled, desperately needing a win.

"Serperior I choose you" Ash cried. "Alright Serperior, let's start off with a Leaf Storm attack." A huge swarm of leaves started too raced towards Flygon.

"Flygon, destroy them with Flamethrower" Drake said in his usual gruff voice. A large, well, flamethrower started to race towards Serperior after burning the leaves to a crisp.

"Serperior dodge and use Iron Tail" Ash commanded. Serperior's tail glowed silver as it brought its tail down and nailed Flygon in the head, sending it back and making it cry out in pain.

"Flygon use dragon pulse" Drake said. A clear blue energy raced towards Serperior and nailed her in the chest.

"Serperior, are you alright?" Ash asked. Serperior nodded. "Alright let's wrap things up with Attract." Serperior winked and hearts immediately surrounded her before floating up and possessing Flygon, making him infatuated with Serperior.

Drake gritted his teeth and yelled, "Flygon you have to snap out of it." Flygon didn't listen and it walked closer to Serperior.

"Serperior heal yourself with Synthesis." Ash yelled. Serperior began to glow a bright yellow and once it stopped she looked good as new. "Great now finish this with your Solarbeam attack." Serperior charged the Solarbeam and fired the massive energy right at Flygon. Since Flygon was so close it resulted in a massive explosion, knocking Flygon out since the attack was super effective and re-damaging all of the damage Serperior healed.

"Flygon is unable to battle, Serperior wins" the referee announced. "Red trainer please send out your next Pokemon."

Drake yelled, "Come on out Kingdra!" Out came a seahorse that also represented a dragon in ways. Its snout had a hole in the middle and its tail was curled backwards. The top of its head had what appeared to be antennas. Ash decided to leave Serperior in because of her super effective attacks and the cry that Kingdra gave off sounded like a male so he could use Attract again.

"Alright Serperior let's start things off with your Leaf Blade attack" Ash said. He wanted Serperior to get in close because he was worried about moves like Ice Beam and Blizzard.

"Kingdra use Hydro Pump" Drake yelled. He knew Ice Beam could be dodged from this range, easily, but Hydro Pump would be a lot harder.

"Take it Serperior" Ash called. The jet stream of water hit Serperior and she grunted in pain. Not long before that she finally hit Kingdra with the super effective attack. They looked to be in the same condition because Kingdra had been nailed by a hard, super effective Leaf Blade and Serperior had been hurt by Hydro Pump and the explosion in the previous battle.

"Kingdra use Signal Beam" Drake commanded. A bright green beam started to race at Serperior.

"Serperior dodge and use Hyper Beam" Ash commanded.

"Kingdra use Flash Cannon" Drake yelled. A huge explosion almost knocked Ash and Drake off their feet when the two attacks clashed. When the dust cleared both Pokemon were unconscious and had swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, please send out your next Pokemon" the referee said.

Drake gritted his teeth before he sent out his most powerful Pokemon, "Salamance let's go."

Ash grinned, "Salamance I choose you." Out of the Pokeball's came the same Pokemon though Drake's was a female and Ash's was a male.

"Alright Salamance use Flamethrower" Both trainers said. When the Flamethrower's hit it showed that neither Pokemon had the power advantage. It resulted in a mini explosion throwing both Pokemon back and doing some minor damage to both of them.

"Salamance us Dragon Pulse" Drake commanded.

"Salamance you use Dragon Pulse as well" Ash said. He was just going to try to match Drake's Salamance hit for hit because he knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat it for those two had a lot more experience and training then his Salamance had with him.

Once again, neither attack showed any result in a stronger dragon creating another mini explosion dealing more damage to the Pokemon.

"Salamance use Hyper Beam" Drake and Ash yelled again. The two orange beams were fired at each other, but this time both of them met their mark making both Pokemon take a massive amount of damage and cry out in pain. When the dust cleared it showed Ash's Salamance out on the ground cold with swirls in its eyes and Drake's Salamance was standing, but it was panting, harshly, and it was shaking.

"Ash's Salamance is unable to battle, the winner is Drake's Salamance" the referee yelled. "Green trainer please send out your next Pokemon."

"Charizard I choose you" Ash yelled, but as soon as Charizard appeared Salamance fell down, unconscious, with swirls in its eyes. Both trainers guessed that the more experienced dragon didn't want to be taken out by the more inexperienced one because it would have damaged her pride.

"Salamance is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard, making Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town the winner of the match" the referee announced. Both Drake and Ash walked to the center of the stadium and shook hands.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Salamance was bested by its own kind." Drake said appraisingly. Ash blushed slightly from the praise.

"Thanks Drake, I'm not going to let this match go to waste, I'm going to win it all" Ash exclaimed with fire in his eyes. Drake chuckled and walked away. The crowd roared in approval as a hometown native won a match against the strongest member of and Elite Four and quite easily I might add. Ash took that as his cue to leave and exited the stadium. He knew Brock, Cilan, and Max wouldn't doubt him winning, but he was still pissed at the girls so he avoided them. (Ash doesn't know Iris was rooting for him)

Sticking true to his words Ash walked into the forest and released Ho-Oh.

"Can you fly me to Unova, quickly?" Ash asked.

"_Hop on_" Ho-Oh said through telepathy. Giving a shrill cry she launched herself into the air and soared off into the sky. Since it was still early in the morning Ash made it to Professor Juniper's lab at around midday. Returning Ho-Oh, Ash thought he'd drop in for a surprise visit and give her some information on the Pokemon she wanted. She wanted to know some of Groudon's and Darkrai's characteristics. (In my fic I made that everyone who started in Unova had to be 14, it's different in every region.)

When Ash walked in he saw Professor Juniper talking to four kids he'd never seen before. One of them was wearing a blue jacket with a red and white hate that had a black Pokeball in the center. He had shoulder length brown hair and eyes along with black pants, and red shoes with black laces. He had a black shoulder bag over his chest.

The girl next to him seemed to be either his sister, or twin. She had long brown hair in a high ponytail that poked through the back of her white and pink hat with a pink Pokeball in the center. She had brown eyes with black wristbands on her wrists with a sleeveless white shirt and black vest over it with a pink shoulder bag slung on top of her shoulder.

The third person was also a girl and she had puffy blond hair under a green hat with a white stripe. She had a white blouse on with an orange vest over it with a green shoulder bag over it. On her lower body was a long white skirt that went down to her calves with orange stockings and light yellow shoes. She didn't appear to be related to any of them.

The last person was a boy and he had midnight hair that had one strand sticking up slightly with blue eyes and glasses on his face. He wore a white shirt with red lines from the collar down the front along with a blue jacket with white cuffs over it.

Seeing Ash, Professor Juniper said, "Hi Ash what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training for resting up for the tournament?" After Professor Juniper said that the four kids turned around and were slightly surprised to see him. If he didn't have a crush on Cynthia he would've thought that the brunette girl was cute.

Ash smiled and responded, "A lot of people know most of my Pokemon because all that's left is Elite four members, Gym Leaders, and Champions. They've all seen me battle before. I wanted to catch new Pokemon and train them so I could give them a surprise." Ash said disarmingly. "And who might you four be?" Ash questioned politely.

The brunette boy said, "I'm Hilbert and this is my twin sister Hilda, the brunette girl." Ash frowned; he could tell the boy had a big ego.

The boy with black hair and glasses said, "I'm Cheren, nice to meet you.

The last girl said, "I'm Bianca, pleasure to meet you."

"I have some stuff to do so you five can talk for a bit" Professor Juniper said while walking off.

"So where are you from?" Hilda asked shyly while blushing slightly since she thought Ash was handsome.

"Pallet Town in the Kanto region" Ash said smoothly. Hilbert noticed this and narrowed his eyes at Ash. "Have you guys competed in any leagues yet?" He asked.

"We all were knocked out in the Top 16 in Unova in our first league" Hilbert said in a slightly snarky tone.

"All of us traveled through Hoenn together as well" Cheren said.

"I got in the Top 8, Hilda knocked me out" Bianca said.

"I got knocked out in the Top 4 by Hilbert" Cheren said.

"I got knocked out in the Top 4 by Hilbert's opponent in the next round" Hilda said.

"I was the runner-up in the league" Hilbert said proudly. No wonder his ego was so big. Ash sweat dropped.

"So that means you are all 16?" Ash asked. He got nods in response.

"What about you, have you everyone a league?" Bianca asked.

Ash nodded and said, "In Kanto, my first league I came runner-up." Everyone went wide eyed at that. Then I traveled to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and finally, Unova in which I won those 4 leagues." Everyone's jaws were on the floor by now.

"Ash, Professor Juniper said that you were in a tournament now, which one was that?" Hilda asked curiously.

"It's called The Tournament of Legends." Ash replied. "Only the best trainers in the world compete there. I'm advanced to the Top 32 today after beating Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four." Everyone but Hilbert's eyes went wide.

"Well then beating you would be a good step in my training" Hilbert said arrogantly.

Ash narrowed his eyes and said, "Alright I'll battle you, at least I'll be able to deflate your ego when I'm done." Everyone chuckled and thanked Ash, but Hilbert growled.

"What are the conditions?" Ash asked once they were on their respective sides of the field. They were using Professor Juniper's practice field with her permission.

"A full 6 on 6 match" Hilbert said.

"I need to go back soon, but I still need to catch some Pokemon. I better just end this quickly" Ash muttered.

"All right Slaking come on out" Hilbert yelled. (I'm skipping descriptions because it's late at night and I'm tired. I just wanted to get this chapter in before I have to go to sleep)

"Ho-Oh I choose you" Ash yelled. Out came the magnificent, shiny bird that was Ash's first capture. Everyone, but Professor Juniper's, eyes widened when they saw the Legendary in front of them.

"You have a Legendary?" Hilbert asked when he got his voice back. Ash nodded

"Now let's start this battle" Ash said calmly. All right Ho-Oh use Earthquake." Ash cried. The ground shook violently and knocked Slaking out in one hit. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"Hilbert's screwed" Cheren said flatly. Even though it was mean Hilda and Bianca both knew it was true. Professor Juniper was just awed by Ho-Oh's power.

Hilbert growled lightly when he returned Slaking. He then yelled, "Come on out Zangoose. Alright Zangoose use Crush Claw" Zangoose started to run toward Ho-Oh who looked bored.

"Ho-Oh use Mega Drain" Ash said flatly, clearly bored as well. Zangoose started to have his energy sucked and he tried to break free, but had no luck and was knocked back, unconscious.

"One attack again" Bianca gasped out.

"Again, Hilbert's screwed" Cheren said flatly. Hilda and Bianca sweat dropped.

"Zangoose return, come on out Wailord" Hilbert yelled. Out came a HUGE whale that took up nearly almost of the space on the battle field.

"Ho-Oh it might be huge, but it's still a Pokemon, now use Solarbeam" Ash yelled.

"Wailord use Hydro Pump" Hilbert ordered. The Solarbeam and Hydro Pump connected, but it only took a few seconds for the Hydro Pump to get overpowered. It nailed Wailord who grimaced in pain. He looked badly hurt, but was still conscious.

Ash looked impressed, but said, "Ho-Oh finish this with Mega Drain." This time it was Wailord who had his energy drained and immediately dropped from the super effective attack.

Hilbert sent out his Emboar, which Ash presumed as his starter, after returning Wailord. "Alright Emboar use Giga Impact" A blue and purple energy started to surround him as he charged at Ho-Oh.

"Ho-Oh use Sky Attack" Ash said, knowing this round was over. The Giga Impact and Sky Attack crashed, but Emboar was nailed in the chest and immediately was knocked out. Ash wondered why Wailord withstood a full on Solarbeam, but his starter, Emboar, couldn't take a Sky Attack which was slowed by the Giga Impact. They both had good defenses, but Wailord's was probably better so he went with that conclusion.

After that Hilbert released a Metang and a Swellow who were both taken out quickly and both did no damage at all to Ho-Oh. After Swellow dropped, Hilbert crashed to his knees and said, "I'm not even close to the best."

Ash saw this and walked over while saying, "Don't worry Hilbert. We will battle again, but next time make sure your ego isn't too high and train hard." Ash turned to the rest of the group as he hopped on Ho-Oh. "I hope to see you guy's later, bye" Ash yelled as he shot off towards the sky.

"That Ash sure is something!" Bianca exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. Everyone just sweat dropped.

"_I got delayed a little, but at least I got a point through." Ash thought. "Now it's time to catch some Pokemon!"_

**And done! It's late at night, but I had to get a chap in so I gave you guys this one, hope you like it. I need suggestions for Pokemon that Ash can catch in the next chapter. NO Legendary Pokemon though. Thanks for reading and please review, I only have 8 reviews as of now.**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	4. Chapter 4

"The Tournament of Legends"

**Hey guys, did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. I decided that this story will be Rayshipping with no one else. It will not be a harem and there will be no slash, which I find disgusting anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

**Chapter 4:  
**

As Ash walked through Dragonspiral Tower, a place where there are all different kinds of Pokemon, he spotted something that caught his eye. It was a Golurk. Golurk's was a ground and ghost type, and they were extremely rare to find. Pikachu looked like it wanted to fight it so Ash decided he was going to use him. "Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" Ash said. He knew it wouldn't have any effect; he was just trying to get its attention. It certainly did get his attention as it looked at Ash. This gave Ash a clearer view of what it looked like.

Golurk resembles a suit of armor possessed by a ghost. It is mainly teal in color. It has a small head compared to its body, and large bangles on all its limbs. "I challenge you to a battle, Golurk" Ash said. Golurk nodded and immediately charged at Pikachu, who was in a fighting position, with a Focus Punch. Its fist was glowing white as it charged. "Pikachu use Iron Tail to intercept" Ash yelled. The Focus Punch easily overpowered the Iron Tail and nailed Pikachu in the head.

Ash gritted his teeth and yelled, "Use Grass Knot." Immediately copious amount of grass patches with spikes and nailed Golurk in the chest, sending him flying. Grass Knot did a heavy amount of damage because Golurk weighs over 700 lbs. (I actually checked and it said that Pikachu could learn Grass Knot from a TM)

Golurk then slammed its foot down onto the ground, making the ground shake violently. The move was known as Earthquake. Several jagged stones hit Pikachu, sending him flying back and into Ash's arms. "Sceptile, I choose you" Ash yelled. Out came a reptilian lizard with leaves on its arms that could turn sharp and dangerous any second. In its mouth was a twig, a special signature of Ash's Sceptile.

When Sceptile saw its opponent it grinned in anticipation. Ash would've used Serperior to make it infatuated with her and end this quickly, but Golurk's have no gender. "Alright Sceptile, use Leaf Blade" Sceptile's leaves on his arms grew out and became sharp, as well as it glowed. It nailed Golurk straight in the face and it fell from the sudden blow. It staggered up though.

"_This Pokemon has some impressive defense" Ash thought to himself._

All of a sudden Golurk started charging something that appeared to be in an orange sphere, a Hyper beam attack. Ash's eyes widened and then he commanded, "Sceptile use Solarbeam." Immediately, the nodules, or seeds, on Sceptile's back started glowing white. When ready, Golurk and Sceptile fired their respective attacks resulting in a massive explosion. When the dust cleared it showed that Sceptile was standing tall while Golurk was fainted on the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Alright, Pokeball go." Ash yelled. The Pokeball hit Golurk and it sucked him in. After a few moments, the Pokeball stopped twitching and it signaled his capture. "Yeah I caught a Golurk" Ash yelled jumping up whenever he catches a new Pokemon, but Pikachu was looking at the ground, disappointed.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Ash asked feeling worried.

"Pika pi Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said. Its arms were making a motion as if Pikachu wanted to grow taller. He also started to flex his muscles.

Ash caught on quickly and skeptically asked, "You want to evolve?" Pikachu nodded. Ash's face was one of total shock when he saw Pikachu nod. "Why" Ash asked as soon as his shocked passed over him.

"Pika pi Pika Pika chu Pika chu chu Pikachu" Pikachu said. From hearing Pikachu "Pika" for 7 years he deduced, from the speech, that Pikachu felt disappointed that he lost and that Pikachu felt that he wasn't getting any stronger as a Pikachu. As a Raichu he would be able to grow to his fullest potential as a Pokemon.

"Alrighty then Pikachu, I'll buy a thunderstone before our next match, and I'm going to use you so everyone can see how powerful you are" Ash said excitedly and pumped.

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu said excitedly. Just then Ash got a call on his Pokenav. It was the 6th Gym Leader of Kanto, Sabrina. Ash frowned, wondering why she would call him. Nonetheless, he picked up and said, "Hi, it Ash" Ash said carefully.

"Hey Ash, I needed to talk to you for a few moments" Sabrina said happily.

"Yeah sure, whatever you need" Ash replied.

"You know your Haunter? Well he's been itching to fight ever since he evolved into a Gengar and I'm not a Ghost type trainer and was your Pokemon originally so I decided to ask you if you wanted him back.

Ash was extremely excited and said, "Sure that sounds great, I'll see you at the tournament where I'll pick him up. Right now I'm away, but I'll be heading out soon.

"Alright, talk to you later, bye and thanks a lot" Sabrina said before hanging up.

"First we capture a Golurk, then Pikachu's going to evolve into a Raichu, and now Gengar's coming back" Ash said feeling adrenaline rush through his veins. After hopping onto Ho-Oh and flying back to Kanto, Ash decided to buy a Thunderstone at the Celadon Department Store. Once he purchased it, he and Pikachu, walked into the forest so they he could evolve without anyone seeing, for Ash wanted it to be a surprise when he used Raichu in battle. Ash put the floor on the stone and without hesitation Pikachu touched it and was enveloped in a bright, white light. You could tell that Pikachu's tail was growing as well as his body. When the light died down, in Pikachu's place was a different Pokemon with long ears and feet, and stubby arms. Also like Pikachu, the figure has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end. Finally, the figure didn't have five fingers.

"Rai chu Rai Raichu" Raichu said happily. Ash grinned. When Raichu jumped on his shoulder Ash's shoulder suddenly started hurting and immediately Raichu jumped off.

"Sorry Raichu but you'll have to walk from now on" Ash said disappointedly. Raichu just grinned and nodded. After a short flight to Viridian, Ash met up with Sabrina.

Sabrina handed him a Pokeball and said, "Take good care of him, he's near and dear to my heart and I wouldn't want to have to turn you into a doll, right Ash"

Ash swallowed nervously and said, "Yeah, sure you can count on me Sabrina"

She laughed in response and said suggestively, "I'm only kidding Ash, and when did you get so hot" Ash squirmed uncomfortably which made her chuckle and walk away. You see it's not like Ash was gay or something, but girls were just his Achilles Heel. In other words, he didn't know how to handle them. He wasn't dense, but he wasn't stupid either. Clearing his head, Ash walked back to the Pokemon Center to see who had made it to the Top 32. Some of the results were shocking to Ash and some of the results were obvious from the beginning. Cilan had defeated Norman, May's and Max's dad, when his Simisage and Norman's Slaking had a stare-down. In the end it was Slaking that fell, making Cilan the winner.

Harrison and Clair battled and to Ash's surprise, Harrison lost 6:3. It appeared that Clair's Dragonair evolved into Dragonite and it took down 4 of Harrison's Pokemon. Ash was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to face his old rival again. Volkner had dominated a random trainer. Lance knocked out Paul 6:2. Paul took out his Gyarados, but Lance's Gyarados and Aerodactyl took out all 6 of his Pokemon. Cynthia had beaten Shauntal with only losing her Milotic. Grimsley, Flint, and Lucian cruised into the next round as well. Ash was shocked to see Gary facing Tyson and win. Gary was a researcher now and didn't battle too much, but nonetheless he had won 6:5 where his Blastoise took out Tyson's Meowth. Alder and Wallace advanced as well. (I know I said Steven in one chapter, but that was a mistake, sorry.)

Ash looked at who he was facing and it made him grin. He was going to face Gary after many years. Ash looked at Cilan's picture and flinched when he saw that he was paired up against Alder. Ash was to battle Gary in half an hour, right after Volkner's and Flint's match. Ash grinned at that and raced towards the stadium so he could see the ending of it. Right as he got there he saw that Flint had two Pokemon left and Volkner had only Raichu left. Raichu was going up against Infernape and was taken out by a Mach Punch, making Flint he victor and he was moving into the Top 16. Ash knew that Gary wouldn't be too hard so he decided to test out Golurk and Gengar. When the time was right, Ash was standing in the green corner, again, and Gary was standing in the red corner. All of Ash's friends and traveling companions were watching, even Cilan who had a match to prepare for.

The referee started by saying, "This match is between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This will be a 6 on 6 match. Whoever loses their Pokemon first loses the match. Alright, begin."

"Gengar, I choose you" Ash cried. Brock and Misty went wide eyed when they saw Gengar. Sabrina just smiled.

"Arcanine, I need your help" Gary said.

"Alrighty then, Gengar use Shadow Ball" Ash commanded. Streams of purple balls started to fly towards Arcanine.

"Arcanine dodge and us Flamethrower" Gary yelled. Gengar was hit with a stream of red, hot flames.

Ash grinned, "Now use Payback" Immediately, Arcanine was hit and dealt twice as much damage as Gengar took, and severely injuring Arcanine because it looked like Flamethrower was a critical hit. "Gengar use Hypnosis followed up by Dream Eater" Ash exclaimed. Gengar let out a ray that hit Arcanine, putting it to sleep. Then a spectral image of Gengar flew out of its body and hit Arcanine, making it cry out in pain. Gengar looked good as new because Dream Eater gave him a lot of health back. Arcanine fainted and his eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, Gengar wins" the referee announced. "Red trainer please send out your next Pokemon."

"Come on out, Scizor" Gary yelled. Scizor had a thick, red metallic exoskeleton. Instead of scythes, Scizor now has crab-like claws, with yellow-and-black eye-like patterns on them.

Ash knew that Gengar would have a hard time defeating Scizor, so he decided to switch Pokemon.

"Gengar return" Ash said. In a flash Gengar was gone. "Come on out, Golurk" Ash yelled. All of Ash's friends, as well as Gary's, went wide eyed when they saw the rare Pokemon. The crowd just cheered.

"Golurk, let's start things off with Earthquake" Ash cried. In a few seconds, the whole stadium was shaking and Scizor was hit by the super effective attack, taking a lot of damage.

"Scizor, retaliate with Night Slash" Gary yelled. Scizor's claws began to glow dark purple and it struck Golurk in the face, but instead of it hurting it looked like that it just made Golurk mad.

Ash smirked and yelled, "Finish this with Fire Punch Golurk" Since Scizor was really close to Golurk, due to the Night Slash, he was struck in the chest by the Fire Punch. Ash thought that this was over, but Scizor got up, groggily. He was thoroughly impressed.

"Scizor, we have to get a hit off, use Flash Cannon" Gary said desperately.

"Golurk Fly up to dodge, and then finish this with Ice Beam" Ash said with finality in his voice. Golurk dodged the attack, and let out a huge beam of solid, white ice that nailed Scizor in the head. It groaned and fell back with swirls in its eyes.

"Scizor is unable to battle, the winner is Golurk" the referee said. "Red trainer, please send out your next Pokemon" the referee exclaimed.

"Come on out, Umbreon" Gary yelled.

Ash smirked, "Gengar return" In a flash, Gengar was gone. "Come on out, Raichu." Out of Ash's bag came an orange mouse, larger than Pikachu, and he had a long, thin tail has a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end. When Gary, Ash's friends, and those who knew Ash wasn't going to evolve Pikachu saw Raichu, they were shell-shocked. It took Gary almost a minute to snap out of his stupor because he finally realized he was drooling from his mouth hanging open for too long. The crowd roared in laughter and Gary flushed.

"We're talking later, got that Ashy-Boy" Gary said. "Umbreon use Dark Pulse" Gary yelled suddenly.

"Let's show everyone how strong you really are, Raichu" Ash said. "Alright use Quick Attack to dodge, and then nail Umbreon with your Focus Punch." Raichu started to run and blinding speeds. Only Gary, Umbreon, and Ash could make out a blur, other than that the people in the crowd couldn't see Raichu. Before Gary could yell out a command, Umbreon was nailed, hard, in the face with the super effective Focus Punch. Umbreon was launched back with a cry, but stood up nonetheless.

"Umbreon use Iron Tail" Gary yelled. Umbreon's tail grew a little and glowed silver as it nailed Raichu in the middle of its head. After getting up, Raichu growled in annoyance.

"Raichu use Quick Attack" Ash yelled, a plan in his head. Raichu started racing at Umbreon again.

"Umbreon meet him with your Ariel Ace" Gary said. Umbreon started racing towards Raichu as well.

Right when it seemed that the two were going to connect, Ash yelled, "Break away and nail Umbreon with your Brick Break." Raichu suddenly stopped, spun to the right, and his glowing fist nailed Umbreon in the back, hard, sending it down on the ground with a thud. Slowly, but surely, Umbreon got up, although it was shaking.

Knowing that Umbreon wouldn't last much longer Gary yelled, "Umbreon use Hyper Beam" A large orange ball started to form in Umbreon's mouth.

"Raichu match it with your own Hyper Beam" Ash said, knowing this was over. The two beams met in the middle of the field, and created a huge explosion. Umbreon fell to the ground, unconscious and to Ash's surprise, so did Raichu.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, since the Green Trainer has lost 3 Pokemon we will be taking a short break" the referee said as both trainers walked into the locker rooms.

"_That Iron Tail must've done more damage than I thought, and Raichu was close to Umbreon during the explosion so they were right in the middle of it" Ash thought with a frown. _

"_I should use… to test out his strength" Ash thought to himself. "It'll give me a good idea of what I need to work on with him. _

Ash was pulled out of his thoughts when he was called to come back out.

"Trainers, please send out your Pokemon" the referee stated.

"Come on out Nidoking" Gary yelled.

"Mewtwo, I choose you" Ash cried. At the sight of the Legendary Pokemon many people went wide-eyed and several of them dropped what they were holding. The stadium got quiet until the announcer started babbling about Mewtwo being a Legendary Pokemon. The stadium started to whisper furiously. After a minute or so the chatter was deduced to a minimum and the battle started again.

Gary started by saying, "Ash we have a lot of catching up to do later on, but now let's finish this battle. Alright Nidoking, use Megahorn." Gary yelled. Nidoking's horn grew white and became larger while charging at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo stop it with Psychic and finish it with Psystrike (It's the signature move of Mewtwo)," Ash yelled. Immediately Nidoking was stopped in midair and nailed with a huge wave of energy that shot out of Mewtwo's body in all directions. Nidoking immediately dropped from taking the two super effective hits from a Legendary Pokemon.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, the winner is Mewtwo" the referee exclaimed. "Green trainer, please send out your next Pokemon.

"Electivire let's go" Gary said, feeling a lot less confident now that he saw the true power of Mewtwo. Gary actually battled Mewtwo before and lost all of his Pokemon to it, calling it the "Unbeatable Pokemon". This happened while Ash and Gary were travelling through the Kanto region, when the first started their journey.

"Mewtwo use Ice Beam" Ash yelled. The all too familiar clear white ice shot out of Mewtwo's hand at the pace of a rocket and nailed Electivire in the chest, sending back with a thud.

"Electivire use your Thunderbolt" Gary yelled. Immediately high voltage sparks came out of Electivire's body and hit Mewtwo dead on, and Gary smirked. Mewtwo merely raised his forehead, or where a human would have an eyebrow. It just looked amused.

"Mewtwo use Calm Mind and end this with Earthquake" Ash said. For a few, brief, second Mewtwo glowed purplish white. Then he suddenly slammed both feet on the ground creating massive vibrations. A couple of jagged stones hit Electivire before he could jump, although he got free, but not for long. "Mewtwo use Psychic so he can't jump away." Ash ordered. Since Psychic held Electivire, Earthquake combined with Psychic was enough to take it out.

"Electivire is unable to battle, the winner is Mewtwo" the referee stuttered, feeling the aftershocks of the Earthquake attack. "Green trainer please send out your last Pokemon"

"Come on out, Blastoise" Gary yelled.

"Mewtwo use Thunderbolt" Ash ordered. Mewtwo let out a high voltage electrical "beam" (I can't really describe it ) and it raced towards Blastoise"

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon" Gary yelled. Unfortunately for Gary, the Thunderbolt plowed straight through the water attack and nailed Blastoise. Mewtwo didn't let up and after a minute of trying to break free Blastoise let unconsciousness roll over him. Everyone was shocked that Gary Oak's most powerful Pokemon was taken out in one attack, even if it was from a Legendary.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Mewtwo making Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town the winner" the referee yelled.

**And cut! I know it's not the longest chapter, but I'm on vacation so I don't have a lot of time to right this. Also, right now I've decided on Rayshipping, but if you guys have any suggestions that would be great. I also need a couple of steel type Pokemon, Fighting type Pokemon, and Posion type Pokemon since Ash doesn't have many of those. Also I can't believe I got 930 hits! You guys are awesome. Read and review.**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	5. Chapter 5

"The Tournament of Legends"

**Hey guys! I'm back; did you enjoy the last chapter? I took a lot of your Pokemon into consideration, but that's going to be for future chapters, not now. Also, please tell me who you want Ash to battle in future rounds. Thanks! And now for the story!**

Gary and Ash both walked into the middle of the field and they shook hands showing sportsmanship.

"Gary we can talk in the Pokemon Center after I grab my stuff" Ash said walking off. Gary nodded in response. When Ash got to the Pokemon Center all of his friends, including Gary, were looking at him expectantly and waiting. Raichu walked over and sat on Max's lap making Max stroke his coat.

"Why did you evolve Pikachu" Brock said, being the most confused, because he had traveled with Ash for nearly 6 whole years.

"Yeah and when did you get a Golurk?" Iris said.

"When did you get a Gengar?" May asked.

"How the hell did you capture Mewtwo?" Misty blurted out.

"Be Quiet!" Ash yelled, getting a headache from all of the questions. Max and Gary looked amused.

"I evolved Pikachu because he wanted to, for he felt that he wasn't getting stronger as a Pikachu, and as a Raichu he could grow to his fullest potential" Ash stated. Raichu nodded making everyone see that Ash didn't force evolution upon him.

"I caught Golurk early today in Unova where Pikachu lost to him, showing him that he wasn't getting any stronger and that made him evolve" Ash said after taking a breath. Everyone nodded.

"Brock and Misty, your remember Haunter right?" Ash asked. Brock and Misty nodded. "She called me saying that ever since Haunter evolved into Gengar it had developed a fighting spirit. She also said that since Gengar was a ghost Pokemon and she was a Psychic trainer, she would give it to me considering I caught him in the first place." Everyone nodded when Ash finished explaining.

"When did you catch Mewtwo?" Gary said impatiently, wanting to know how Ashy-boy caught another Legendary Pokemon.

"When I went to Viridian Forest yesterday Mewtwo appeared saying that he wanted to be trained, trained by the best. He challenged me to a battle saying that if I won he would become my Pokémon and if I lost then no one had to learn about this. I used Ho-Oh and beat him" Ash lied. No one knew he had Darkrai. Darkrai and Groudon were his secret Legendary Pokemon, or in this case Cynthia knew all about it.

"Ash you mind if I take a normal check-up on Mewtwo since our information on him is so scarce?" Gary asked.

Ash nodded and explained, "Sure, but after the tournament." Gary nodded knowing that if no one had any information on Mewtwo they would have a hard time finding a strategy to beat him. Ash excused himself, saying he was tired and that he needed to rest, Raichu followed him. Ash sat on his bed, deep in thought.

"_Out of all the Pokemon I have, steel, poison, and fighting types are my weakest" Ash thought._

"_I would need to capture and train some to keep a balanced team" Ash thought to himself. _After about half an hour of thinking a light bulb went off in Ash's head.

"_I could find the Riolu from Sinnoh I befriended, evolve him and he would become a Steel and Fighting type. Since I'm in Sinnoh, I might as well try to catch a Magnezone since they're both Steel and Electric type. The only thing I have to worry about is Poison types. Well since I'm in Sinnoh I could catch a Drapion or Skrorupi. Magnezone and Lucario would be two Steel types. Gengar and Drapion would be two Poison types and Lucario would be one Fighting type, so I should try to catch another along the way" Ash thought, but was pulled out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door._

Standing outside was a short man with a long white beard.

"Mr. Goodshow, what are you doing here?" Ash questioned.

"I need to talk to you, urgently" Mr. Goodshow said seriously, or the only time Ash has ever seen him serious.

"Come on in" Ash said while leading him into his room at the Pokemon Center. Brock went to flirt with girls, Max and Cilan were outside having a mock battle so Ash was alone.

"I need to talk to you about this the tournament" Mr. Goodshow stated. He continued when Ash looked confused, "My boy I am offering you a deal, a deal that could change your whole life."

"What kind of deal" Ash said suspiciously.

"If you make the Top 4 in this tournament I want to make you Kanto Champion" Mr. Goodshow said, looking completely serious. Ash started to laugh loudly and when it didn't stop Mr. Goodshow face-palmed.

"I'm serious, Ash, you are more popular than you think. Also, Agatha is retiring after this year." Mr. Goodshow said making Ash stop laughing. He continued by saying, "Bruno and Lance are finding it extremely tough to juggle the Kanto and Johto league and since they are both higher up in the Johto League they are quitting the Kanto League. Lorelei would be the only one left, but she told me that she wants to pursue a teaching career where she could lecture people about all different kinds of Pokemon" Mr. Goodshow finished.

"Without them there would be no Kanto Elite Four or Champion, well there never was considering Bruno, Lance, and Agatha were from Johto. Well Clair is from Kanto (Hint, hint, wink, wink)" Mr. Goodshow started to babble, snapping out of his stupor he got on track once again.

"Cynthia, Lance, Alder, and Wallace are favored to win, but you've taken out Drake, quite easily, so why can't you become a Champion. Like I said, you don't have to win, just get into the Top 4" and with that Mr. Goodshow exited the room. Before Ash could react Mr. Goodshow called out, "Oh yeah, you might want to find some Elite Four Members."

Two words were going through Ash's mind, "HELL YEAH!"

"_If I want to win this tournament I'm going to need those Pokemon, wait I thought there could only be 2 trainers that are allowed to have various types" Ash thought. He would have to talk to Mr. Goodshow about it._

With that Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center with an extra spring in his step. He was going to call Ho-Oh out to fly to Sinnoh when a voice stopped him by saying, "Congratulations, Ash" Scott said. "You'll need an agent as a Champion and I'm always available." He said grinning.

Ash was dumbfounded, "That only happened ten minutes ago, how the hell do you know?" Ash asked.

Scott merely threw his head back and laughed. After he stopped he grinned and stated, "That's because it's my job, so if you take my offer just call me since you should still have my number." Ash nodded and called out Ho-Oh making Scott go wide-eyed.

When Ash flew on Ho-Oh he filled her in on what Mr. Goodshow said. Immediately when he was done Ho-Oh got excited and was determined to fly to Sinnoh as fast as she could so Ash could have more time to train when he got back. (In the fic Riolu, the one from the two part movie, goes back into the wild, not with a trainer.) Ash jumped off Ho-Oh in the exact spot where he and Riolu split ways.

For a few hours, Ash looked and looked for Riolu, but there was absolutely no sign of him until he heard a cry, "Rah". Ash turned around and standing there was a jackal-like Pokémon, with fur that is mostly blue and black. It has a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. Standing there was the Aura Pokemon, Lucario.

Ash hesitantly asked, "Riolu?"

Lucario grinned and said (similarly to how Sir Aaron's Lucario talks), "Hello Ash"

"You evolved that's awesome" Ash exclaimed.

"I know why you are here and I will come if you can beat me in a battle" Lucario said seriously. Ash nudged his head towards Lucario and Ho-Oh, whom Lucario didn't seem to notice, stepped in front of Ash. Lucario grinned in anticipation.

"Ho-Oh use Psychic followed up by Earthquake" Ash yelled. Ho-Oh's eyes started to glow blue as Lucario was held in place. The ground shook when Ho-Oh slammed her feet into the ground. A few jagged stones hit Lucario in the chest, but he stood up. Lucario then sped towards Ho-Oh in the blink of an eye and before Ash could react he hit her with an Extremespeed attack.

Since Lucario was close enough to Ho-Oh Ash yelled, "Ho-Oh use Giga Drain" Suddenly Ho-Oh started to create a green circle around Lucario and energy suddenly was being sucked from Lucario and into Ho-Oh. Still Lucario didn't go down. Ash grinned at its determination.

"Ho-Oh finish this with Sacred Fire… at half power" Ash yelled. He knew a full powered Sacred Fire could seriously hurt Lucario, but at half power it would just knock it out. True to his word when the half powered attack struck Lucario he was knocked out.

"Go Pokeball" Ash said. After being sucked in the ball didn't even twitch, showing that Lucario went in willingly, and didn't resist capture.

"All right I caught a Lucario" Ash yelled with Ho-Oh and Raichu posing at the back.

(I know I haven't done a time-skip, but I'm going to. Although it will be detailed)

Several hours later Ash was flying back to the Kanto region where the sun was setting. Overall, it had been a great day for the young trainer. After capturing Lucario, Ash decided to capture some Poison Pokemon. He found, near the edge of Sandgem Town there was a wild Drapion terrorizing the people living there. This time Ash used Golurk, since he didn't have much training experience with Ash. It turned out to be a tough match since both of them were powerhouses. Golurk had used several Ground type moves to hit Drapion, while Drapion landed a lot more ineffective moves, but overall their condition seemed the same. The battle finally ended when Golurk used a well-placed Focus Punch to the face.

After capturing Drapion, Ash looked for more Poison types, but couldn't find a single one. He felt that he would be ok since he just got Gengar back who was a Ghost and Poison type. Ash was originally worried about fighting types, but with Lucario he now had three of them. Lucario, Emboar, and Infernape were all Fighting types. Ash only had one Rock type, Pupitar, so he went into the Oreburgh Mine to catch some. The mine was a blessing and a disappointment at the same time. Ash had only found one Pokemon, a Steelix. Ash quickly used Ho-Oh to take out Steelix and one Sacred Fire was all that he needed. Besides capturing Steelix, there were only Geodude's and Onix there. While Ash was walking out he clumsily tripped over something. It appeared to be a fossil. It looked like there was a mosquito trapped inside of candy, or in this case Amber, but Ash doesn't know that. He knew Scientists at Cinnabar Island could resurrect it so he would travel there after he finishes his "catching spree".

After catching the Steelix Ash traveled to the Power Plant in Kanto. Raichu Ash went in and was immediately spooked out because of all the cobwebs and sudden eerie noises that would pop up. After walking through a bit he struck gold. A Magnezone was sleeping near a generator that was on, just to give warmth to the Pokemon there. Ash defeated it, quickly, with his new Lucario, for he wanted to test him out in battle. After taking direct hits from both Bone Club and Fire Punch, Magnezone fell and Ash captured him.

Venturing through some more Ash saw many low-leveled Electric types, but one of them had caught his attention, an Electabuzz. Electabuzz went willingly with Ash and didn't battle his Pokemon because he had just fended off an angry Electrode who damaged him with his Sonicboom and Swift attack.

(Someone asked me to do this and I thought it was a great idea)

When Ash reached the end and was about to walk out he heard a loud squawk. Looking up, Ash saw a large bird with black and yellow wings. Its spiky feathers make it appear to be made of lightning. Its tail feathers stick out in several directions adding to the effect of lightning. It was Zapdos, the Legendary Bird of Lightning. Zapdos squawked loudly and looked at Ash with a calculating gaze. He didn't know what to do, but a Pokeball at his side began to twitch and Ash threw it out. Out of the Pokemon came Buizel. Out of all of Ash's Pokemon, Buizel fought with the most pride and arrogance, so much it was enough to cover the whole team.

Zapdos suddenly let a large thunderbolt loose, a Thunder attack.

"Buizel roll to your right, and use Ice Beam" Ash yelled. He knew that long distance attacks wouldn't work because of Zapdos' ability to fly. True to his word, Zapdos flew straight up and avoided the attack easily. Buizel was much slower than Zapdos, and Zapdos could seriously hurt him so Ash made a quick move.

"Come on out and use Trick Room" Ash yelled. The Pokemon that came out had a body that was mostly black, with two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line on this Pokémon's torso which can open like a mouth. Ash's Dusknoir altered the dimensions so Buizel and Dusknoir were faster.

"Dusknoir use Ice Beam and Buizel use your Counter Shield so Zapdos is trapped. Buizel immediately made a counter shield in which Zapdos was in the center of. Dusknoir charged up a clear, bluish white ball and she fired it as a beam towards Zapdos. Since Trick Room was in effect the Ice Beam nailed Zapdos before it could react. It squawked in pain and in retaliation launched a huge, blue attack in all directions, Discharge.

"Buizel use Dig to dodge, Dusknoir use Protect" Ash yelled. Buizel barely managed to dodge the incoming attack, while Dusknoir was fine. Dusknoir get in close with Ice Punch, Buizel wait until Zapdos tries to dodge and use Whirlpool." Instead of dodging like Ash thought Zapdos would, it used Drill Peck and nailed Dusknoir in the chest. Dusknoir fell right next to Buizel who looked on shocked. Before Ash could react, Zapdos let out a large thunderbolt again, another Thunder attack.

Before Ash could recall his Pokemon, Buizel suddenly started to glow white. The Thunder attack connected with the white energy and was immediately shot back at Zapdos who squawked in pain. When the light died down Ash saw a new figure, not Buizel though. In his place was a different sea otter that had has two pointed blue fins on its arms and two tails. The yellow flotation device it had as a Buizel appears to have grown.

Ash grinned and Dusknoir nodded. Zapdos looked on in interest. Alright, Dusknoir use Giga Impact, and Floatzel use Whirlpool" Ash yelled. Since Trick Room was still in play, Zapdos was hit by Dusknoir's Giga Impact attack and then was thrown around and dealt damage to by Floatzel's Whirlpool attack. Zapdos fell to the ground injured, and Ash called of his Pokemon. He walked up to Zapdos who looked at him with a curious gaze as to why Ash didn't try to capture him. Ash sat down and healed all of Zapdos' wounds and when Zapdos was fine Ash said, "Well Zapdos, you're free to go."

Instead of going like Ash thought it would, it stayed by Ash's side and nudged his hand. Moving his hand out of the way Zapdos pecked a Pokeball at his side and was sucked in a Pokeball. The ball immediately dinged, signaling a capture since Zapdos didn't show any signs of struggle. To say Ash was shocked was a huge understatement and it took him several minutes to comprehend what had happened. He probably would've sat there longer, but his Pokémon's laughter brought him out of his stupor. After returning Buizel and Dusknoir, Ash picked up Raichu and led him out where they jumped on Ho-Oh's back and went to Cinnabar Island.

When they finally reached, Ash healed Zapdos and his other Pokemon at the Center before going to the laboratory. He sat there and waited for 10 minutes until someone came and got him, leading him to the scientists.

"Hi, I'm Ash of Pallet Town" Ash said.

What looked to be the lead scientist said, "Hi I'm Bill. I heard you wanted to revive a fossil that you found isn't that right." Ash nodded in response. "Alright let me see it." Ash handed over the fossil and as soon as all of the scientists saw it they went wide-eyed, which made Ash uncomfortable.

Ash asked, "Is something the matter with it?"

"No, no it's just that this fossil, when restored will become an Aerodactyl" Bill said in amazement.

Ash was really excited and exclaimed, "Can you revive it for me?"

"Of course, and since it's a rare find we'll do it for free" Bill said, still fascinated. Immediately he put the fossil in the restoration chamber and said, "Ash you might want to get a Pokeball ready." Ash pulled it out and was ready.

A bright, white light engulfed the room when Bill pulled the lever and after a minute, instead of the old amber there was a live Aerodactyl. Before Aerodactyl could react, Ash chucked a Pokeball at him and he was captured. All the scientists breathed a sigh of relief because they knew of all the destruction they could cause. After thanking the scientists Ash hopped on Zapdos, so it could stretch its wings and flew to the Pokemon center. When he got there it was night time and all of his friends were obviously in bed. He looked to see the results of today's battles and wasn't shocked that much at the outcome. Cilan had been absolutely murdered by Alder, with Alder not losing a Pokemon. Clair and Sabrina battled and Clair won, advancing to the Top 16.

"_I battled her 5 years ago, she must have gotten better" Ash thought._

Cynthia had beaten Wallace, 6:3 and advanced to the Top 16. She had lost her Milotic, Roserade, and Togekiss. Grimsley and Lucian also made it in. Lance beat a random trainer and he was in the Top 16 as well. Ash knew that Flint had made it, beating Volkner earlier today. Including himself there were 8 tough competitors. (The others I need as OC's and Pokemon they have.

Tomorrow afternoon Ash was battling…

**And cut! How'd you guys like it. I need to know who you want Ash to fight. It CAN'T be Cynthia, Alder, or Lance. It can be an OC, but if you give me an OC then I need 6 Pokemon. Tobias' absence will be explained in the next chap. I have to right smaller and smaller chaps for now because I'm on vacation and I have less time. Read and Review please. As I'm typing, now, there have been 1697 viewers, but only 22 reviewers!**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	6. Chapter 6

"The Tournament of Legends"

**Hey guys I'm back. Did you like the last chapter? Many people have been PM'ing me that they want Ash to have more legendary Pokemon. I wanted to ask you if he should. A simple yes or no should do on a review. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

**Chapter 6:  
**

Tomorrow afternoon Ash would be facing Lucian, the Psychic type specialist. Ash didn't know how to react since Lucian had beaten Caitlin and Agatha already. People also said that he was stronger than Drake, so Ash would definitely need to stock up.

"_Zapdos I definitely want use to see its strength. If absolutely necessary I'll use Darkrai. I should get Pupitar in since he's Dark. I'll also try Zoroark as well as Raichu. Who should I pick for the sixth Pokemon?" Ash thought to himself. "I'll use Heracross; he hasn't battled in a while." Ash thought to himself and was finally broken out of his thoughts when he got to his room at the Pokemon Center. _

When he walked in he saw Cilan and Max on the bunk bed, and Brock on the floor in a sleeping bag. Ash took his spot on the couch and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow; it had been a long day. When Ash woke up, Max was still sleeping, but both Brock and Cilan were up. Ash started changing into his normal clothes. (It was brought to my attention that I hadn't described Ash much, Sorry) Ash had grown to a tall 6'2 with his spiky black hair now shorter. He had been called handsome on more than one occasion so he considered himself handsome. The lightning bolt marks on his face were gone and he finally dressed in his normal outfit. Since Hoenn Ash dressed similarly to Sir Aaron, to honor his and Lucario's memory. His hair was the same as well, albeit it being a tad shorter.

Ash's vest was blue and a part of hit hung down to the middle of his legs. Underneath it he wears a one-piece suit that is all gray, legs and arms. His gauntlets and boots are both blue with yellow stitching. His gauntlets have orbs on the middle of the outer part. His cloak, tied around his neck fell down, almost, to his feet, but it wasn't long enough to trip him. It was black, and the bottom of it was spiked. Finally his hat, Ash had it specially made. It was black rimmed with a black base. In the middle it was blue, like his vest and on the inside of the blue it matched the yellow on the gauntlets and boots. (If you need a look, type in Sir Aaron on Google and look at the first match on Bulbapedia, it should be there)

Ash quietly walked out, because he didn't want to wake Max up from his sleep. Once Ash made his plate he sat down and was immediately surrounded by 3 pissed off girls. Gary, Brock, and Cilan suddenly disappeared with Iris, who wanted no part of this "talk". Iris, thankfully for Ash, had a weird way of showing affections so he was pretty thankful that she didn't show them too much.

"Where the hell were you?" Misty screamed, her temper boiling. Ash knew that he should never mess with her temper because god forbid he did, he would be screwed.

"Yeah we tried to calling you on your Pokenav, but it wouldn't pick up." Dawn yelled. May just glared at Ash, hard.

"I went to Sinnoh to find something, and left my Pokenav here because I knew you would be calling me every 5 minutes" Ash said. With that he got up and left, ignoring their cries of protests. Ash smirked and walked over, outside, to where Cilan and Max were having a mock battle.

"Simisage use Bullet Seed" Cilan yelled. Quickly, small seeds were traveling as fast as bullets and they hit Max's Gligar, sending it flying back.

"Okay, Cilan that's enough" Max said, not wanting his Pokemon to get hurt. Cilan nodded and recalled his Simisage.

Ash walked over and asked, "Great battle you guys, want to go see the ending of Clair's and Flint's match?" They all nodded and sprinted to the stadium so they could see the last bits of the match. When they got there they saw Clair was down to her last Pokemon and Flint had his Infernape, which he hadn't used, but Ash assumed he would use it, and his Magmortar out, which finished off Clair's Dragonite with a huge Lava Plume attack.

Flint ended up losing his Rapidash, Macargo, Houndoom, and Flareon. His Infernape and Magmortar were still conscious when he won. Clair lost her Gyarados, Kingdra, Dragonite, Shelgon, and two Altaria's. Ash was impressed by the haul. Since they didn't get to see much of the battle, there was not much to talk about when walking back to the Pokemon Center.

Ash thought about the competition he had, he only needed to get to the Top 4. Since he beat Drake, he thought he could take Lucian. If Ash could beat Lucian, then he could beat Flint. Ash didn't know much about Grimsley so he would be nervous if he faced him. If Ash faced Cynthia, Alder, or Lance, Ash thought he would be screwed, but hey you never know.

When the group of boys finally reached the Pokemon Center the girls were arguing over fashion, and the guys wisely decided to stay out.

Ash called Professor Oak and when he picked up the phone he said, "Hey Professor Oak, do you mind giving me Zoroark, Pupitar, and Heracross?" Ash asked.

"Sure" Professor Oak nodded. After a few minutes, Ash got his Zoroark, Pupitar, and Heracross by sending over Lucario, Golurk, and Gengar.

He called all of his Pokemon out once they were in the woods and yelled, "You guys ready to beat Lucian?"

All of his Pokemon gave out their specific cries and Ash put them to some minor drills. For instance, he made sure that Raichu's Light Screen attack could withhold the incoming attacks. By doing so he told Darkrai, for it had the most endurance out of the Pokemon he had with him, to use Dark Pulse. None of them made it through the Light Screen after a few minutes of practicing. Ash talked to Pupitar and Heracross, mainly, since they hadn't battled with him in a while and when he had a mock match, he saw that they weren't out of practice since they practiced on their own time when he was away in other regions. Finally Ash recalled his Pokemon and made his way over to the stadium in which he was facing Lucian.

Sitting in the locker room and thinking, Ash was disturbed when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned, nobody was supposed to enter.

"Come in" he said hesitantly. Standing there was the person he didn't want to see before an important Pokemon battle, Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion.

Before Ash could ask why she was here she said, "I came to wish you good luck before your match."

Ash smiled weakly and said, "Thanks." Cynthia sat down across from him, on the other bench and looked at him with interest.

"What's the matter, why do you look nervous?" Cynthia asked amused.

"Lucian is no opponent to sneeze at, Cynthia" Ash said cautiously. He was still wary with Cynthia because of their last encounter, in which he unwillingly gave her information on his Pokemon. She was too damn mesmerizing, in Ash's opinion.

To his surprise, she chuckled. Ash must've had an exasperated face because she said, "Lucian is an extremely good trainer, but last year when all of the members and Champions met on an island and battled, Drake beat Lucian. You beat Drake so Lucian, for you, should be easy."

"Thanks for the information, Cynthia" Ash said sincerely. He started to get up when he heard his name being called. Cynthia got up and walked over to him.

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Good luck, handsome." Ash blushed furiously. When he got out of the locker room and into the stadium part he still wore his blush, which the girls unfortunately noticed. They all narrowed their eyes at him. The boys sweat dropped.

"This is a 6 on 6 elimination match" the referee said. "When each trainer is out of their 6 Pokemon the match will be over and the winner moves on to the Quarterfinals. Alright, begin."

"Pupitar, I choose you" Ash yelled. Out came a somewhat large Pokemon that was encased inside a thick shell made of grayish-blue rock. Pupitar stood tall in front of Ash.

"Alakazam, let's go" Lucian yelled. Out came Lucian's Alakazam that looked very similar to Ash's Alakazam.

"Pupitar let's start things off with Dark Pulse" Ash yelled. A huge wave of dark energy poured down on Alakazam, but before it hit…

Lucian yelled, "Dodge, and use Focus Blast." A light brown energy formed between Alakazam's spoons and was fired at Pupitar with blinding speeds.

"Pupitar use Rock Tomb in front of you" Ash yelled. A slab of rock appeared from the ground and blocked the incoming Focus Blast. "Alright now use Dig" Ash said. Pupitar burrowed underground and when the slab of rock fell, all everyone saw was a giant hole in the ground. "Come on out and use Crunch." From behind Alakazam, the rocks on the floor started to move and Lucian's eyes widened. Before he could yell a command Pupitar shot out from underground, behind, Alakazam and bit him, hard, in the arm.

Alakazam let out a moan and tried to hit him off, but Pupitar stayed on his arm, firm. "Alakazam use Focus Blast" Lucian yelled. Ash, trusting Pupitar, let the attack hit. He was sent back, flying through the air.

Ash grinned and said, "Use Payback." Pupitar began to glow black and rammed into Alakazam, hard, sending him flying back. When Alakazam stood up Ash yelled, "Use Sandstorm." Immediately a huge Sandstorm covered the field and both Pokemon were sucked into it, with Alakazam taking damage and Pupitar taking no damage. No one could see the Pokemon until Ash yelled, "Pupitar, use Rain Dance." All signs of a Sandstorm went away and was replaced by a downpour, not over the whole stadium, but just the field that they were playing on. When the dust died down it showed Alakazam, unconscious with swirls in his eyes.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Pupitar," the referee said. The crowd cheered wildly as their home-town hero knocked out another Pokemon from an Elite Four member. "Green trainer send out your next Pokemon please." The referee said before backing off to the side, again.

Lucian thought for a few seconds before he yelled, "Espeon, let's go." Out of Lucian's Pokeball came a Pokemon that looked almost like Ash's Espeon, but it appeared to be a boy while Ash's Espeon was a girl. Espeon has lilac fur, with large ears and has dark purple or blue ear insides and long patches of fur below them, and, finally, it has a red gem on its forehead.

"Pupitar use Sand Tomb to trap Espeon" Ash yelled. A sand tornado was thrown in Espeon's direction and it was closing in on him, fast.

"Espeon dodge and use Iron Tail" Lucian said. Espeon dodged, nimbly, and charged at Pupitar with its forked tails glowing white.

Ash smirked and calmly said, "Pupitar use Toxic." A huge purple substance shot out of Pupitar and rammed into Espeon, poisoning it. To Ash's surprise, Espeon only flinched. He smacked his forked tail straight down the middle of Pupitar's head, sending it flying. Pupitar got up with a groan.

Ash ground his teeth together, but then his eyes widened. Ash yelled, "Pupitar, use your Swagger attack." Since Espeon was close to him he was hit by the Swagger attack and was immediately confused, although his attack was sharply raised. "Good now use Payback." Pupitar started to glow black and rammed into Espeon as hard as he could for Swagger made it a sitting duck. "Finish this with Hyper Beam." An orange ball of energy formed in Pupitar's mouth and was shot at a blinding speed. It hit Espeon and created a huge explosion which threw both Pupitar and Espeon back. Espeon was unconscious with swirls in its eyes and Pupitar started to glow white.

When the white light died down there was a new Pokemon. In Pupitar's place there was a Pokemon with green, armor-like that covers its body. There were many spikes that erupted from the back of its head, neck, shoulders and the tip of the tail. The Pokemon was called Tyranitar. Ash was extremely excited and was about to congratulate Tyranitar on evolving when it collapsed and had swirls in its eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this round ends in a draw" the referee stated. "Both trainers must send out a new Pokemon" the referee said as he backed off once more.

"Heracross, I choose you" Ash cried. Out of Ash's Pokeball came a Pokemon that looked like a beetle. It had a huge pronged horn at the front of its head. It was blue and had wings that helped it fly, albeit slowly.

"Gallade, let's go" Lucian yelled. Gallade looked the exact same, except for it being bigger, as Max's Gallade, for all Gallade's are boys.

"Heracross use Ariel Ace" Ash yelled. Heracross shot across the field and nailed Gallade in its chest, sending it back.

"_That Heracross has impressive speed" Lucian thought, frowning._

"Gallade use Thunderbolt" Lucian yelled. Gallade let loose a high voltage bolt that struck Heracross at point blank range, making it cry out in pain.

"Heracross strike back with your Megahorn attack" Ash yelled. Heracross' horn began to glow white as it also grew larger. The super effective attack hit Gallade making it once again fly back and land on the ground with a thud.

Lucian grit his teeth and said, "Gallade Ice Beam." A clear white beam that had frost emitting from it struck Heracross in the arm, freezing it. The super effective attack made Heracross cry out in pain.

Now Ash gritted his teeth. They were only trading hits. Lucian's Gallade was extremely powerful and Ash couldn't get an edge on it. At this rate both of them would be knocked out and going into the break Ash would only be up 1 Pokemon. Ash then yelled, "Heracross use Brick Break." The attack thawed his arm out and he charged at Gallade with his hand glowing.

"Gallade you use Brick Break as well" Lucian stated. Gallade and Heracross both struck each other in the face. They both grunted in pain, but they didn't give up. They both struggled for power, but none of them had an edge, and it resulted in an explosion, throwing both Pokemon back, hard, as they landed with a thud.

Gallade looked to be critically hurt. Heracross' condition didn't look much better. They both struggled up, but eventually fell down, unconscious with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," the referee said. "Since the Green Trainer has lost 3 Pokemon we will be taking a 10 minute break.

Ash walked into the locker room, frustrated a bit, and sat down on the bench. Once again there was a knock at the door, and Ash prayed to every god that he knew that it wasn't Cynthia, because right now all she does is distract him. Luckily for Ash it was his friends.

"Great going so far Ash" Brock said. Brock seemed to be sincere, so Ash smiled at him.

"I would recommend using Zoroark or Absol to start the next round" Cilan said, trying to help Ash out.

"I was going to use Zoroark, thanks Cilan" Ash said sincerely, while Cilan just smiled.

Max looked like he was going to say something but his sister beat him to it by saying, "Why were you blushing when you came out." May, Misty, and Dawn all had narrowed their eyes at him.

Ash didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth. If he told the truth he probably would get killed, but if he lied and they found out he would feel their wrath even more. So he decided to tell the truth by saying, "Before the match Cynthia came in and wished me good luck. When my name was called, she kissed me on the cheek and I blushed." Ash finished coolly. Misty, Dawn, and May all looked like they were going to murder someone. Iris pretended to look like she didn't care, but you could tell that it was really strained and that she was doing a bad job at hiding it. Brock hid in the corner and had anime tears running down his eyes. Cilan and Max just sweat dropped at the scene. The tension between Ash and the girls became so thick it could've choked someone.

They looked about ready to chew him out, but thankfully the referee signaled the start again and Ash ran to his corner, as fast as he could.

"Alright please send out your Pokemon" the referee said.

"Come on out Bronzong" Lucian yelled. He needed to get a win against Ash and since Bronzong was his strongest Pokemon it was a perfect opportunity to gain leverage in the battle.

Bronzong looked like a big teal bell with two arms coming out of its sides. It, also, has eyes at the bottom of its body.

"Zoroark, I choose you" Ash yelled. Out of Ash's Pokeball came a foxlike Pokemon. Zoroark also has a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which have a red color. Zoroark also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth.

Lucian's eyes widened as well as many other people did in the crowd, including Cynthia.

"This is not what I expected" Lucian whispered to himself, so nobody heard. He started off by saying, "Bronzong us your Gyro Ball attack." Bronzong started to glow silver as it spun, rapidly, towards Zoroark.

Zoroark just smirked as he watched Bronzong spin towards him. Ash yelled, "Use Night Slash, Zoroark." Zoroark's claws became black and grew a couple of inches. He charged at Bronzong and nailed him, making the Gyro Ball stop and sending him back.

Lucian's eyes widened when it saw Zoroark's power. He then said, "Use Shadow Ball." A dark purple ball of energy formed in Bronzong's mouth and it was launched straight at Zoroark who waited for his command.

"Take it Zoroark" Ash said calmly. It nailed Zoroark, but he only flinched, even though it did a sufficient amount of damage to him. "Now use Payback." Zoroark started to glow black as he rammed into Bronzong, who emitted a large metallic groan as he was thrown across the battlefield.

Lucian grit his teeth since he knew he shouldn't have fallen into the same trap twice. He was known for keeping his cool in any situation, but this battle was on the verge of breaking that cool. He yelled, "Use Earthquake" The ground started to shake as several jagged stones nailed Zoroark, making him growl in pain.

"Zoroark use Night Daze," Ash said smirking. A wave of energy was knocked into the ground, making look like a rock broke the surface of water. Many different waves hit Bronzong and dealt massive damage for it was super effective against him.

"Bronzong finish this with Energy Ball," Lucian yelled. A green ball of energy was charging up in its hands and it fired it… but it missed by several feet. Lucian gasped.

Ash smirked and said, "Night Daze is a special move only known by Zoroark and Zorua. If it hits it has a high chance of making the targets accuracy lowered, a lot." Bronzong looked to be fine, but his aim was way off.

"Zoroark finish this with your Flamethrower attack" Ash yelled. A huge flamethrower shot out of his mouth and nailed Bronzong in the face, sending it back with a cry and it had swirls in its eyes.

"Bronzong is unable to battle, the winner is Zoroark" the referee said. "Green trainer please send out your next Pokemon."

Lucian grit his teeth. He had done everything to prepare for this match, but this kid made it impossible to tell what was going to happen. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance, but he had to try.

"Mr. Mime, let's go" Lucian said. Mr. Mime looked exactly like Ash's mom's Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime has a round, white body with a red spot in the middle. Its light pink arms and legs that are connected to its body by red spheres.

"Zoroark return, Zapdos, I choose you" Ash yelled. Zoroark disappeared in a flash and the Legendary Bird of Thunder, from Kanto, appeared on Ash's side. It squawked loudly, startling everyone in the stadium. Everyone was shocked, but Cynthia, while being shocked herself, smiled.

Ash waited for Lucian to come out of his stupor, and Zapdos stood there, looking amused. When Lucian finally snapped out of it he yelled, "Mr. Mime use Meditate." Lucian was trying to raise its stats so it could at least stand a chance against Zapdos, but sadly he was wrong.

"Zapdos use Rain Dance into Thunder" Ash yelled. It started raining, no pouring, and Zapdos flapped its wings, creating a huge electrical charge and the biggest lightning bolt, both Ash and Lucian had ever saw, came down from the sky and nailed Mr. Mime. After about a second, Mr. Mime was unconscious and had swirls in its eyes.

"M-Mr.-Mr. Mime is unable to battle, the winner is Zapdos" the referee stuttered, seeing Zapdos' power, firsthand. "Green trainer please send out your last Pokemon."

Lucian looked at Mr. Mime who looked badly injured and said, "No, I forfeit." The crowd gasped and immediately the downpour stopped. "I don't need any more of my Pokemon to get hurt, plus my last Pokemon is Starmie who is extremely weak to Electric types, like Zapdos.

Ash and the referee nodded, respecting his decision. "The Green Trainer has forfeit, making Ash Ketchum of Pallet the winner, and he will be moving on to the Top 8." The crowd, by then, was going absolutely nuts.

Ash shook hands with Lucian, who seemed to be in a hurry to leave. He walked back into the locker room where he picked up his stuff and left. He started to walk to the Pokemon Center where someone fell in line with him, walking alongside with him was Cynthia.

"Great battle Ash" Cynthia said softly. Ash blushed slightly and smiled a bit. Cynthia smiled knowingly.

"Thanks Cynthia, but why do you keep approaching me" Ash asked curiously.

Cynthia roller her eyes and said, "At first I was attracted to you, a small crush." At this Ash's eyes widened, making Cynthia roll her eyes again before she also said softly, "Now I think those feeling have grown."

Ash stopped, dead in his tracks before he shouted, "What!"

Cynthia stopped as well and said, "It means I love you, Ash."

"I know that, it's just kind of hard to believe," Ash muttered under his breath, but Cynthia heard anyway and whacked him on his arm. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Both of their heads moved closer to each other, their lips right about to meet, but…

**And Done! I got a nice long chapter in for you guys. Without the two authors notes its 3,745 words. What's going to happen? What do you want to happen? I also need one more Legendary because Ash is going to have a full party of them. It can be from any region, just not Arceus. Read and review! **

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	7. Chapter 7

"The Tournament of Legends"

**Hey guys I'm back. Did you enjoy the last chapter? I have some bad news. I'm not discontinuing the story, but from August 17****th**** to August 25****th**** I'm on a cruise so there's going to be no updates for that week, or at least there shouldn't be. On a higher not, here's a new chapter. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

**Chapter 7:  
**

Ash leaned down and moved his head closer to Cynthia's, while she stood on her tippy toes. Their lips finally met and they both closed their eyes, loving the feeling of each other's lips on their own. Right as they were going to deepen the kiss they heard a scream, "What the HELL is going on?" It turned out to be Ash's friends. Brock ran away, comically, with anime tears flowing down his face, but inwardly he was happy that his best friend had finally fallen in love.

Ash or Cynthia didn't know how to respond to it so they just kept their mouths shut. Unfortunately, for them that let the girls round on Ash.

"What were you doing with her?" May screamed. She looked down right murderous. Seeing this, Cilan and Max stepped back a healthy distance, so the girls couldn't see them. Cilan then gave Ash two thumbs up before mouthing the words, "Good Luck".

Before Ash could reply to May, Misty yelled, "There are better girls out there than this, this…" Obviously Misty was to mad to come up with an insult and this made Cynthia roll her eyes. Max and Cilan sweat dropped.

Iris looked pretty mad, but it wasn't even close to the level that the other three girls were. She stated, "Why don't we let Ash tell us what happened."

Ash was thankful that she was level-headed and very mature for her age. He nodded and calmly said, "I know that all of you girls have feelings for me" The girls all wore shocked faces, "Even you, Iris" He said, jerking his head in her direction. She looked the most shocked, and before she could say anything, Ash said, "I kissed Cynthia because I love her" He said, emphasizing the last couple of words.

Cynthia blushed and Ash muttered a few words and said goodbye, before walking off. Before the girls could chase him he yelled, "Zapdos, I choose you" Out of the Pokeball came the Legendary bird of Kanto. Ash mounted it and said, "Let's go the Pokemon Center so we can get the others healed." Zapdos nodded and took off in a couple flaps of his wings.

Misty, May, and Dawn all shared a look between each other, they would get Ash no matter what. Gary, also being there, had a stupid grin on his face until Misty slapped him, hard, across the face.

"_Those girls know that if Ash does somehow fall for one of them, they can't share him, right" Gary thought as he rubbed his burning cheek._

Ash cleared his mind as he walked into the Pokemon Center. The girls were becoming infuriating. At least Gary, Cilan, and Brock have my back. Max was still young to depend on too much. Ash walked inside the Pokemon Center and saw the results of the day and who he would be facing. Cynthia had dominated a trainer named Nick Adams. Her Garchomp beat his Samurott, Aggron, Sneasel, Emboar, Leafeon, and Zorua. She was moving on to the Top 8.

A guy named Chris Marks battled Lance and Lance lost his Gyarados and Aerodactyl against him. Chris used a Garchomp, Gallade, Arcanine, Empoleon, Leafeon, and Honchkrow.

Alder faced a guy named Chase Gainer who proved to be very tough. Chase looked like a strong, laid back guy. He was someone people got along with. His Pokemon were extremely tough. He lost to Alder, but took out Alder's Bouffalant, Druddigon, and Vanilluxe. Chris' party consisted of a Shiny Ninjask, Garchomp, Charizard, Sceptile, Aggron, and Electivire.

Grimsley also moved to the Top 8. Grimsley had beaten a trainer who never showed up for his match, making Grimsley winner by default. Grimsley then faced Flint, to secure a place in the Top 4. He had beaten Flint, surprisingly, 6:5. Grimsley's Bisharp had taken out Flint's Infernape with a surprising Guillotine attack, ending the match and securing his place in the Top 4. Lance had already battled and beat a random trainer without losing any Pokemon, for he was getting serious because he used his Dragonite to take out the opponents 6 Pokemon. His opponent, Matt Styler had a Feraligatr, Scizor, Pidgeot, Swalot, Gliscor, and Magmortar.

Ash was to battle next, and then Cynthia in the final match. Cynthia was facing a trainer named Sori Christiansen. Ash had a feeling of dread come up on him. In a few hours he was to battle Alder, the Champion of Unova. Brock walked in with Cilan and Gary and saw that Ash was facing Alder.

"You want any help picking your Pokemon, Ash," Cilan said softly. Ash turned around and shook his head, he knew who he had to use.

"Thanks, but I know who I'm going to use and I'll run them by you after I get them from Professor Oak" Ash said smiling.

He walked off and sat on the bed and thought of whom he should use.

"_I'm going to use Mewtwo as a last resort, so that's one. I'll also use Lapras; he'll be very effective against Alder's Pokemon. Lucario and Aerodactyl, I'll use since I need to see their strength, but I'll have to be cautious since I am facing a Champion. That's 4 Pokemon, I need 2 more. I think I'll use Zapdos again since he only got to battle for about 10 seconds. As my last Pokemon I'll use Charizard. This is it, if I beat Alder, I become I'll finally achieve my dream of Pokemon master." Ash thought with utter finality. _

After he finished picking Pokemon, Ash went over to the transporter in the Pokemon Center. When Professor Oak picked up the phone he said, "Hey Professor, can I have Charizard, Lucario, Aerodactyl, and Lapras please?"

Professor Oak frowned, "That's a strong bunch Ash, who are you facing?"

"I'm facing Alder to get into the Top 4" Ash said calmly.

Professor Oak looked shocked before saying, "I'll give you the Pokemon, but then your mom and I will come and watch the match."

Ash nodded, happily and after a few minutes of waiting patiently, the Pokemon came through. Ash grinned with anticipation as he walked into his room, finding Brock and Cilan playing cards and Gary and Max talking about different Pokemon.

When he sat down he said, "I'm using Lapras, Lucario, Mewtwo, Zapdos, Aerodactyl, and Charizard" Everyone nodded. They knew of his journey through Sinnoh because he told them last night, because they were still awake, waiting for him. Brock and the other two filled Gary in later on so he knew.

"Why use Lapras?" Max questioned. Lapras wasn't nearly the strongest Pokemon Ash had, but Ash had seen that Lapras had trained really hard and saw that his attacks became really good and he was very versatile.

Ash responded by saying, "Lapras isn't my strongest, but he certainly is high up." Everyone nodded at that. "He's also been training hard. You see when I scanned his moves on my Pokedex he had learned a lot of moves at the Ranch. (All these moves are legit. I checked on Bulbapedia and most of these moves are TM's, but Lapras just learned them by leveling up) "He learned Thunderbolt, Psychic, Dream Eater, Solarbeam, Perish Song, Giga Impact, and Protect." Ash turned to see extremely shocked faces. "His father was a Kingdra so he knows the move Dragon Pulse and he already knows Sing so the Sing and Dream Eater can come in handy." Everyone nodded when they found out how much Lapras had been training.

About an hour later Ash was sitting in the locker room, stressed out. This time, Cynthia didn't come in and wish him good luck.

After about 5 minutes of sitting, Ash was called out and he walked out, onto the Green Corner.

The referee started by saying, "This is a 6 on 6 elimination match. When one trainer loses all 6 of their Pokemon, they lose the match. Substitutions are allowed, and begin."

"Lapras, I choose you" Ash yelled. Out of his Pokeball came a Pokemon that has four flippers, however its front ones are much larger than its back flippers. It has a long neck, and large black eyes.

"Accelgor, I need your help" Alder called out. Out of Alder's Pokeball came a Pokemon that has a large pink head that looks like a helmet, with green stripes, and a black star-like hole on the front of its body.

"Alright Lapras, use your Ice Beam attack," Ash yelled. Lapras formed a beam of clear, blue energy that shot out of its mouth. It had frost coming out from the sides as it was launched at Accelgor.

"Accelgor dodge with Double Team" Alder called out. 5 Accelgor's popped out of his body and 3 were hit, none of them being real.

There were 3 left so Ash yelled, "Lapras, use Sheer Cold." Suddenly, Lapras gave out a huge cry and the battlefield was covered in ice and the last 2 Accelgor's were hit, but they weren't real. The real one was exposed and Ash called out, "Use Sing." Lapras let out a melodious song that slowly put Accelgor to sleep.

Alder ground his teeth together and yelled, "Accelgor use Sleep Talk" Accelgor used an attack and started to glow red. Alder's and Ash's eyes widened when they saw the attack, it was Final Gambit. Final Gambit KO's the user and however amount of health it has left is dealt to the opponent, it was a very rare move.

After a few seconds Lapras started to glow red and he looked injured, but was still able to fight.

Alder smacked his forehead and the referee said, "Accelgor is unable to battle, the winner is Lapras. Red trainer, please send out your next Pokemon."

"Escavalier, I need your help" Alder yelled. The shoulders of Escavalier have large, round metal ridges, from which its black arms extend. The arms are tipped with jousting-lances.

"Lapras return, Charizard, I choose you" Ash yelled. One of Ash's most trusty Pokemon, now, was his Charizard, before it didn't obey him, making Ash wonder if he should release him. Fortunately, for Ash, Charizard came around and the two were a dangerous pair, and they rarely lost.

"Escavalier use X-Scissor" Alder called out. Escavalier brought his two lances together to form an X. Its lances started to glow an odd green color and it charged at Charizard who merely looked amused.

"Charizard, fly up and use Dragon Rage" Ash yelled. Charizard took flight with one mighty flap of its wings. When he was up and right over Escavalier he charged a dark orange ball of energy in his mouth that was released seconds later.

"Escavalier, dodge and use Focus Blast" Alder called out. Escavalier dodged, but Dragon Rage hit one of its lances and Escavalier grimaced in pain when he tried to lift it.

"_He won't be able to use that lance" Alder thought bitterly. "The kid is as good as everyone says he is."_

"Charizard use Flare Blitz" Ash said. Charizard was covered in red fire as it charged at the prone Escavalier.

"Escavalier use Giga Impact to counter" Alder called out. Escavalier started to glow blue and purple as he charged at Charizard. Both Pokemon were even in power, so it resulted in a massive explosion. Charizard was thrown back, but managed to straighten out with its wings. Escavalier was thrown, hard, onto the ground and his fall wasn't lessened since couldn't fly.

Charizard got up roaring, but Escavalier got up with a groan and grimace. "Charizard use Flamethrower" Ash said. Charizard reared his head back and let out a massive burst of fire that seemed to be able to scorch anything.

"Escavalier use Hyper Beam" Alder yelled out, desperately. Escavalier was more injured that he thought because Flamethrower hit him before he could even launch the attack. Escavalier was hit by the scorching hot flames, but managed to get up by sheer willpower.

"That Pokémon's got will," Ash muttered to himself.

"Escavalier use Slash" Alder cried out. Escavalier slashed Charizard from his chest to his leg with only one lance since the other hand was too injured to move. Charizard roared out in pain.

"Charizard finish this with Inferno" Ash called out, making Alder go wide-eyed. Inferno was the counterpart of Zap Cannon, doing massive damage and instead of paralyzing it always burns. It looked like Fire Spin, except that the flames were hotter, and wider. Also, the center was not seen, it was fire.

Since Escavalier was at a close range, Escavalier was hit, badly since it was 4x effective. When Inferno died down, Escavalier looked to be battered and deep fried. Everyone grimaced when they saw his condition.

"Escavalier is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard" the referee said, amazed at Charizard's power. "Red Trainer please send out your next Pokemon."

"Druddigon, I need your help" Alder called out as he threw a Pokeball. Out of the Pokeball came a large, blue, reptilian creature with wings shaped like leaves.

"Charizard return, Zapdos, I choose you" Ash said, feeling confident. Alder's eyes widened when he saw the magnificent bird in front of him, since it's not every day you get to fight a Legendary Pokemon.

"Zapdos let's start things out with Rain Dance" Ash yelled. A few seconds later, Zapdos squawked loudly and it started pouring on the battlefield, making Ash, Alder, Zapdos, and Druddigon soaking wet.

"Druddigon use Charge Beam" Alder yelled. Druddigon charged up a yellow ball of electricity and shot it at Zapdos. When it connected with Zapdos, Zapdos just cocked its head slightly, showing that it did no damage at all.

Alder and Druddigon looked shocked, and they suddenly got nervous. "Zapdos use Thunder" Ash yelled. Just like against Lucian's Mr. Mime, a huge lightning bolt struck Druddigon from the sky. Since Druddigon resisted electric attacks, it was still able to battle.

Alder grit his teeth as he saw Druddigon swaying, barely standing up. "Druddigon use Sunny Day" Alder yelled.

Ash said, "Zapdos use Thunderbolt" After Zapdos flapped its wings a few times, electricity started to cackle off its body and it launched a massive Thunderbolt at Druddigon, who just finished using Sunny Day. Since Sunny Day was in effect, it was now sunny outside, and perfect for fire type Pokemon.

"Druddigon fly up and dodge" Alder said. Druddigon flew up and managed to dodge the Thunderbolt attack.

"Zapdos fly up with him" Ash called out. Zapdos also took off with a few flaps of its mighty wings.

Now that both Pokemon were in the air, it was an air battle.

"Druddigon use Incinerate" Alder yelled, so Druddigon could hear him. Druddigon let out scorching flames out of its mouth and they flew right at Zapdos.

"Zapdos dodge it with Ariel Ace" Ash also yelled. Zapdos started charging really fast at the scattered flames and managed to dodge most of them, one of them clipped its wings, but it was still able to fly perfectly. Zapdos then started charging at Druddigon with immense speed.

"Druddigon use Double Team to dodge" Alder said. Several more Druddigon appeared and Zapdos ended up hitting the wrong one. "Now use Draco Meteor" Alder yelled in triumph.

Before Druddigon could launch the attack Ash yelled, "Use Flash, then use Roost" Immediately Zapdos let out a blinding Flash attack that made Druddigon flinch, cancelling the attack. While Druddigon recovered, Zapdos used Roost, gaining back all of the health he had lost.

"Druddigon use Giga Impact" Alder yelled. Druddigon started to glow as blue and purple energy surrounded him. He flew towards Zapdos.

"Zapdos retaliate with Wild Charge" Ash yelled. Zapdos was covered in yellow energy and electricity as it flew at Druddigon with much higher speeds. The impact was brutal as Ash and Alder had to cover their eyes from the explosion. When the dust cleared it showed that Druddigon was still in the air, so was Zapdos. Druddigon looked ready to faint, and Zapdos looked like it was having the time of its life.

Alder yelled, "Druddigon use Dragon Pulse" A ball of energy formed in Druddigon's mouth as started to charge the attack.

"Zapdos finish this with Ominous Wind" Ash said. Zapdos flapped its wings and a purple wind started to come out as a result. It pushed the Dragon Pulse back at Druddigon, who was nailed by both Dragon Pulse and Ominous Wind. It blew up in his face and he fell towards the ground, unconscious.

When he landed, with a huge thud, the referee said, "Druddigon is unable to battle, the winner is Zapdos. Since the Red trainer has lost 3 Pokemon we will be taking a 10 minute break." With that both Ash and Alder walked into their locker rooms.

"_I need to beat 3 more Pokemon until I become a Champion, a Pokemon Master" Ash thought with a grin._

"_I know Alder has a Bouffalant and a Volcarona, but I don't know his last Pokemon" Ash thought. _

After a few more minutes of strategizing in his head, Ash was called back onto the field.

"Trainers, please send out your Pokemon" the referee said. He raised both flags, indicating that they should start.

"Bouffalant, I need your help" Alder yelled as he threw a Pokeball. Bouffalant is a large, brown buffalo Pokémon. It has a large, dark afro on its head, with two large horns.

"Aerodactyl, I choose you" Ash called out. Aerodactyl has saw-like fangs that it uses to tear through the throats of its food. Its wings have light purple skin. Overall, it was a rather intimidating Pokemon.

Alder's eyebrows shot to his forehead when he saw the rare Pokemon. "Bouffalant use Rock Slide to start things off" Bouffalant immediately started by throwing rocks at Aerodactyl, from the ground.

A few hit Aerodactyl, not doing much damage since he resists. "Aerodactyl use Sky Drop" Ash called out. Aerodactyl managed to pick up Bouffalant and started to fly high.

"Bouffalant use Megahorn" Alder called out. Bouffalant's horns started to glow white and it nailed Aerodactyl, hard, making it wince in pain.

Aerodactyl kept on flying though, to the shock of Bouffalant and Alder. Once Aerodactyl reached its peak it started to descend. When it got close enough to the ground, he dropped Bouffalant, and he landed hard on the ground. "Bouffalant use Payback" Alder yelled. Bouffalant started to glow black and it rammed into Aerodactyl's side, sending it flying back. Aerodactyl hit the wall, but managed to fly up with a grimace.

"Aerodactyl use Hyper Beam" Ash yelled. The orange ball of energy started to charge up in Aerodactyl's mouth, slowly.

"Bouffalant use Hyper Beam as well" Alder said. The same ball of energy was charging up in Bouffalant's mouth and if fired it at the same time Aerodactyl did, creating a large explosion.

Both Pokemon were thrown back and when the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were up, indicating that they still could fight.

"Aerodactyl use Iron Head" Ash yelled. The top of Aerodactyl's head started to glow white as it flew straight at Bouffalant.

Alder smirked and yelled, "Bouffalant use Surf" Bouffalant started to ride a wave that crashed straight into Aerodactyl, but Aerodactyl's Iron Head nailed Bouffalant as well, making it cry out in pain.

Aerodactyl was up, but it looked like it was on its last leg, while Bouffalant looked like it could go for more. "Aerodactyl use Earthquake" Ash yelled. Aerodactyl slammed into the ground and the ground started to shake. A few jagged stones hit Bouffalant, but otherwise it looked like it didn't do too much damage.

"Bouffalant use Head Charge" Alder called out. Bouffalant's head started to glow red as it charged at Aerodactyl with incredible speed.

Aerodactyl was hit and knocked back, unconscious, with swirls in its eyes.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, the winner is Bouffalant" the referee said, shocked. "Green trainer, please send out your next Pokemon."

**And done! Sorry about the late update, but I had school work for the summer, which sucks. Please read the author's note at the top. I may or may not be able to update before I leave. Who do you want to win? Read and review please. I have over 4,500 view right now, but only 36 reviews.**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheat1234**


	8. Chapter 8

"The Tournament of Legends"

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, I hope you liked the last one. I'm sorry about the late update, but I was on vacation and I just started high school as a freshmen. It's crazy and I've gotten dumped on with a shit load of homework. I have to read 3 novels in 3 weeks for English already. You can PM with ideas and stuff so I can put it in future chapters. Anyways, onto the story. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

"Aerodactyl, return" Ash said. He was surprised that Aerodactyl actually did that amount of damage to Alder's Bouffalant. "Lucario, I choose you" Ash yelled.

"Bouffalant use Surf once more" Alder said. Bouffalant started to ride on a wave, but before it hit Lucario…

"Use Aura Sphere to blast through the wave, and when Bouffalant falls use Close Combat" Ash said calmly. A bright blue ball of energy was shot towards the wave, completely destroying it. Then, while Bouffalant was falling, Lucario pelted him with a bunch of close ranged punches and kicks.

Bouffalant slowly got up and looked at Lucario with a menacing glare until Alder and Ash yelled, "Use Earthquake" Both Pokemon slammed their feet into the ground, creating massive vibrations. Bouffalant and Lucario were hit and thrown back hard, but both of them got onto their feet.

"Bouffalant use Head Charge" Alder yelled. Bouffalant's head started to glow red as it charged at Lucario.

"Lucario use Giga Impact" Ash yelled as well. Lucario started to glow blue and purple with energy surrounding him as he charged straight at Bouffalant. When they hit each other, there was a duel for dominance. After a few tense seconds, Bouffalant won the standoff and smashed right into Lucario, sending him flying back.

"Bouffalant use Swagger" Alder yelled. Bouffalant let some steam out of his nose and it immediately enveloped Lucario, making him see stars, confused.

"Bouffalant use Surf" Alder yelled again. Bouffalant started to ride a wave of water and smashed into Lucario, doing significant damage. Since Bouffalant was now up close Alder, again, commanded an attack. "Bouffalant use Reversal" Alder cried. Small balls of energy surrounded Bouffalant as he charged and struck Lucario, the attack doing a lot of damage because Bouffalant himself was almost fainted.

Ash ground his teeth together as Lucario got up to his feet, slowly, and now his confusion had left. Ash yelled, "Lucario use Extremespeed" Lucario charged at Bouffalant with unimaginable speeds and right before he hit him Alder gave a deadly command.

"Bouffalant use Megahorn" Bouffalant's horns started to glow white and they rammed right into Lucario, who was just about to hit Bouffalant. Ash's eyes widened when he saw the obvious trap. Lucario was nailed and was thrown back. He was wedged in the wall, unconscious, with swirls in his eyes.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Bouffalant" the referee stated. "Green trainer, please send out your next Pokemon."

Up in the stands, Ash's friends were shocked when the saw both Aerodactyl and Lucario go down against Bouffalant.

On the other hand, Ash's mom, Delia, was still optimistic and said, "Oh don't worry, Ash can still win." Everyone sweat dropped as she took thousands of pictures.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when Ash yelled, "Mewtwo I choose you" Out of Ash's Pokeball came the humanoid legendary Pokemon that had recently joined his team.

Alder's eyes widened when he saw yet another legendary Pokemon. He was forced out of his thoughts when the referee announced for the battle to begin. "Bouffalant use Hyper Beam" Alder wanted to use sheer power to defeat Mewtwo, but that would also take a lot of luck and skill. When Bouffalant fired the ball of energy at Mewtwo, Mewtwo looked amused.

"Mewtwo use Psychic" Ash said. Mewtwo's eyes started to glow blue as he redirected the Hyper Beam. It nailed Bouffalant in the side and knocked him out instantly since he was already tired from facing both Aerodactyl and Lucario.

"Bouffalant is unable to battle, the winner is Mewtwo" the referee stuttered when he saw the power of Mewtwo. "Red trainer, please send out your next Pokemon."

"Vanilluxe, I need your help" Alder yelled, after debating who he should send out to fight Mewtwo. Out of Alder's Pokeball came what seemed to be ice cream. It looked like two ice cream scoops, and was on a cone. Each so called scoop had oval eyes.

"Mewtwo start things off with Aura Sphere" Ash yelled. Mewtwo charged up a blue ball of energy that was shot rapidly towards Vanilluxe.

Alder knew he couldn't compete with Mewtwo in power, so this was going to be a game of hit and run. "Vanilluxe dodge and use Ice Beam" Vanilluxe dodged and fired a bright blue beam of ice at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo use Thunderbolt" Ash yelled. Mewtwo let out a large thunderbolt that struck the Ice Beam and plowed through it. It managed to shock Vanilluxe for a few seconds, before it broke out.

"Vanilluxe use Mirror Coat" Alder yelled. Vanilluxe started to glow a light purple, when a Thunderbolt was suddenly shot out its body, and it started racing towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo growled in annoyance when it hit him and merely swatted the bolt away from him.

"Vanilluxe use Signal Beam" Alder yelled, smugly. Ash's eyes widened. Signal Beam was a bug type move, and only an extremely well-trained Vanilluxe could have learned it. Mewtwo was nailed straight in his chest, doing some damage, but his eyes suddenly started to glow blue and he swatted the Signal Beam away.

"Mewtwo use Incinerate" Ash called out. Out of Mewtwo's hands came extremely hot flames, flames so hot that they could burn through metal. The flames started to race to Vanilluxe.

"Vanilluxe use Rain Dance into Frost Breath" Alder yelled, giving a double attack. It started to pour and by the time the Incinerate attack hit Vanilluxe it was nothing more than a few sparks of embers. Frost Breath hit Mewtwo and, automatically, was a critical hit. Part of his arm started to freeze, but he moved out of the way in time, before his entire arm was frozen. Only his "hand" was frozen.

"Mewtwo use Psystrike" Ash called out. Mewtwo slammed a fist into the ground. His hand that was frozen thawed out and visible psychic vibrations started to race towards Vanilluxe. Vanilluxe was hit by the vibrations, and was thrown back. Vanilluxe slowly started to get up and Alder yelled, "Vanilluxe use Giga Impact" Vanilluxe started to glow both blue and purple as he charged at Mewtwo.

Ash yelled, "Mewtwo use Giga Impact as well" Mewtwo had the same energy surround him as he started to fly at Vanilluxe as well.

Ash waited for it and finally heard it when Alder yelled, "Vanilluxe break off and use Explosion." Legendary or not, Pokemon can get extremely hurt by close ranged explosions, When the dust cleared down, it showed a fainted Vanilluxe and a Mewtwo and Mewtwo on the ground, twitching, but he got up with a groan and he clutched his head in pain. Alder grit his teeth. He was hoping that a strong explosion could take out Mewtwo. Up in the stands, all of Ash's friends cheered.

"I told all of you" Delia said in friendly tone while taking about ten pictures a second.

"Vanilluxe is unable to battle, the winner is Mewtwo," the referee stated. "Red trainer, please send out your last Pokemon." With that he stepped off to the side.

"Volcarona, I need your help" Alder yelled out. Out of Alder's Pokeball came a Pokemon that has six leaf-like wings that are orange in color and have small black spots.

"Mewtwo use Aura Sphere" Ash called out. Mewtwo charged up a blue ball of energy in its hands and shot it directly at Volcarona.

"Volcarona dodge and use Swagger" Alder yelled. Volcarona shot in the air to dodge the Aura Sphere, and let out a beam of light that hit Mewtwo, making him cry out in pain.

"Mewtwo use Ice Beam" Ash yelled. Instead of obeying, Mewtwo started to hit himself in the head.

"Volcarona use Struggle Bug" Alder said. A bunch of bees started to hit Mewtwo and he growled in pain.

When Mewtwo finally snapped out of confusion Ash yelled, "Mewtwo use Psystrike" Once again, Mewtwo slammed his fist into the ground, sending psychic vibrations everywhere. A few hit Volcarona, making it cry out in pain, before it flew in the air.

Alder grit his teeth in frustration before he narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Volcarona use Fiery Dance" Volcarona became cloaked in fire and charged at Mewtwo. It smashed into Mewtwo, making him growl in frustration.

"Mewtwo use Rock Slide" Ash yelled. Mewtwo grunted as several stones from the ground were lifted into the air. Within a blink of an eye, Volcarona was immediately nailed with the large, jagged stones. It gave a screech of pain before it finally got up, swaying.

"Volcarona use-," Alder said, but Ash cut him off.

"Mewtwo take a rest" Ash said. "Zapdos finish it" Mewtwo disappeared in a red flash and Zapdos, the legendary bird of Kanto re-appeared. "Zapdos use Drill Peck" Zapdos' beak grew larger and bright white and it nailed Volcarona straight in the stomach.

Volcarona flew back and pushed itself to what appeared to be its knees. "Volcarona use Flamethrower" Alder yelled. Volcarona tried to get up, but fell down and its eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Volcarona is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" the referee yelled. The crowd went wild, but Ash crashed to his knees, in utter disbelief that he had beaten Alder, the Unova Champion.

And Cut! How'd you like it? Sorry I couldn't get a longer chapter in, but it's this chapter or wait another few weeks! Should I do a sequel to this? It may or may not be another tournament. Read and review!

Dragonheart1234


	9. AN

**Hey! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I have a message.**

**I'm not discontinuing this story, but I need you to check the poll on my profile.**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? Sorry about the AN, hope you didn't think it was a chapter. I put the AN up since in the other story I told them about the poll in one of the chapters and I only left a review. Anyways, now this story's winning by a lot. PLEASE NOTE THIS: In the story there's only going to be a few more chapters since I have a new idea for another Pokemon story.**

**I don't own anything:**

Around him Ash could hear the crowd chanting his name, which got him out of his stupor. He looked around, but found that Alder was walking back into the locker room, so Ash followed his example. Right before he got in he caught Cynthia's eyes and she winked.

He grabbed his stuff and left, his friends couldn't visit since they couldn't get out of their seats due to the massive amounts of fans.

He casually walked to the Pokemon Center, uneventfully, and got his Pokemon healed.

A few seconds later, his friends came in and spotted him.

Brock ran over and yelled, "Ash!"

Ash quickly turned around and smiled when he saw Brock, but it was wiped off his face as he saw the girls.

"Hey Brock, did you like the match?" Ash asked grinning.

Before Brock could reply May came over and gave him a bear hug. Ash tried to push her off, but had no luck. Brock and Cilan helped Ash as well and after a few minutes they gave up. Ash had loosened himself enough so that he could tap a Pokeball at his side and in a flash Charizard came out.

He singed May with a few embers and she let go.

Ash returned Charizard with saying his thanks and glared at May.

"What the hell was that for?" Ash yelled.

Before she could reply Brock and Cilan dragged him to the screen and pointed to a screen. It was a picture of Lance, moving onto the next round.

Ash's face was a little pale when he saw that he would have to face the master of dragons.

Lance had been paired with the winner of his match and Cynthia would most likely face Grimsley, assuming that she won.

"Who do you think I should use?" Ash questioned, not taking his gaze off of the pictures.

Brock was shocked, more thank Cilan, that Ash wanted help on choosing his Pokemon. He always refused when they suggested something.

"If you're serious about this tournament then you should use your strongest Pokemon" Brock said seriously.

Cilan nodded in agreement. Ash nodded, but he had a different plan. After getting May, Dawn, and Misty to stop flirting with him he excused himself and went to get some dinner. Max decided to accompany him since he was also hungry.

Right when they were about to head back into their room Ash heard a familiar voice.

"Ash honey, wait up!" Delia said.

"Hey-"Ash said before his mom cut him off with a hug, which he gladly returned.

They ended up with a home-cooked meal from his mother. Over dinner Professor Oak commented on the battle while Max was talking enthusiastically.

Ash decided that he would use his original Johto party. That consisted of Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Heracross, Espeon, Umbreon, and Tyranitar. Professor Oak was a bit worried since he had seen all of his Pokemon in action, and no offense, but his Johto party wasn't one of his strongest.

Ash didn't care. With the right strategy and confidence he could win. After talking and aimlessly joking around it was time to sleep and prepare for his early battle with Lance tomorrow morning.

When Brock came into the room he had a serious look on his face.

"Cynthia won; the person lost his Venusaur, Breloom, Dodrio, Lanturn, Dragonite, and Swalot to Cynthia's Garchomp."

Ash nodded silently and he closed his eyes, falling asleep right away.

When he woke up Brock and Cilan were asleep, but Max had gone out to train most likely. When Ash saw the time his eyes bugged out. He only had 30 minutes until his battle with Lance.

He quickly got dressed, made himself presentable, ate breakfast, and ran to the stadium. He met up with Max and Professor Oak who were talking to each other about Pokemon evolution. Their walk to the stadium was only about a minute so they didn't talk that much.

Max and Professor Oak went to their seats, where they met up with Brock, Cilan, and Misty. May, Iris, and Dawn were buying some food at concession stands.

In the locker room Ash closed his eyes and started to meditate. He concentrated on battle and the battle only. When the door opened he internally groaned. Cynthia, the tall blonde champion of Sinnoh, was standing there. She silently walked up to him and sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

Despite the situation he was in he smiled. When the referee called his name he pecked Cynthia on the lips and rushed out.

"This will be a 6 on 6 battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet and Lance of Blackthorn," the referee began. "When one side runs out of Pokemon the other one wins. Ready? Begin!"

"Umbreon, I choose you" Ash yelled. Out of Ash's Pokeball came the midnight black Pokemon with glowing yellow rings all over its body.

"Haxorus let's go" Lance yelled. Haxorus has a yellow-green color covering its back and most of the front of its body. Its jaws had large black and white blades, which could almost be described as scythes.

Ash gritted his teeth. Haxorus was an extremely strong Pokemon and Umbreon wouldn't be very effective against it.

"Alright Umbreon let's start things off with Mean Look" Ash cried. Umbreon briefly glowed red before a small beam nailed Haxorus, doing no damage, but preventing him from getting switched out.

"Haxorus use Dragon Claw" Lance said. Haxorus' claws on its hands doubled in size and started to glow white.

It charged at Umbreon, but Ash was ready. "Umbreon use Dig to dodge" Ash said simply. Umbreon burrowed underground and came up right under Haxorus, making it fly and land heavily on its right side.

Haxorus got up with a bellow of rage and Lance yelled, "Haxorus use X-Scissor." Haxorus' arms crossed together to form and X and it increased in size. When it turned red Haxorus charged straight at Umbreon and nailed her in her side.

With a cry of pain she was flung back and Umbreon slammed into the wall. Getting up slowly she walked back into the ring, growling.

"Umbreon use Confuse Ray" Ash yelled. A flash of light, 50 times stronger than a flash on a camera, and it got Haxorus right tin its eyes.

"Haxorus use Focus Blast" Lance shouted. Instead of conjuring up the deadly ball of energy, Haxorus hit itself in its face with its hands.

Seeing this Ash took advantage of it and hollered, "Use rapid fire Shadow Ball." Instead of one big Shadow Ball Umbreon conjured up a lot more mini ones that were shot out of her mouth at a fast pace.

About 10 of them pelted Haxorus before it moved out of the way to Umbreon, closer.

"Try Focus Blast again" Lance commanded. Haxorus fooled everyone by hitting itself lightly and then firing a massive ball of dark red energy at Umbreon. Umbreon was thrown back and landed on its right legs.

She got up, but her front right paw was slightly elevated and she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Umbreon use Payback" Ash yelped out. Umbreon started to glow black as she rammed into Haxorus, sending it flying all the way across the ring.

When Haxorus got up Lance yelled, "Use Hyper Beam." A dark orange beam ball of energy started to glow in its mouth as it was charging up.

"Umbreon Hyper Beam as well" Ash commanded. The same ball of energy charged up in her mouth and she fired it a second or two before Haxorus. Each respective Hyper Beam nailed into the other and both were hurt.

Haxorus got up, but it had steam emitting from its body. Umbreon was down for the count as she had swirls in her eyes and was unconscious.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, the winner is Haxorus" the referee said. "Red trainer, please send out your next Pokemon.

Ash returned Umbreon with words of encouragement and he pulled out a Pokeball and yelled, "Typhlosion I choose you." Out of the Pokeball came a Pokemon that almost resembled a badger. It has red spots on its back that could burst into flames when he needed them to. He also had a bulky body, but could move very fast.

"Haxorus use Hyper Beam" Alder commanded. From the way Haxorus looked, it seemed that it was lucky to have survived the Hyper Beam so he had to go for the kill.

"Typhlosion dodge and use Inferno" Ash yelped out. Typhlosion dodged to the side and he let out a burst of flames that could burn anything. It almost looked like Fire Spin, but it was larger, hotter, and the center was fire, not empty.

It lit Haxorus up and when it became apparent that Haxorus was fainted Typhlosion stopped.

"Haxorus is unable to battle the winner is Typhlosion," the referee yelled. "Green trainer please send out your next Pokemon."

"Alright" Brock yelled.

"That was well executed Inferno attack" Cilan commented. Max was shaking with excitement and the girls all had their cheerleading uniforms on. When they started to do their cheers Brock, Cilan, Max, and Professor Oak sweat dropped. Delia was busy taking pictures of the fried Haxorus.

"Haxorus return, Altaria let's go," Lance shouted. Altaria resembled a large blue phoenix-like Pokémon with a long neck and white cheeks. Its body made it look like a cloud.

The referee started the round and Lance took the first attack, "Altaria use Sunny Day." The clouds parted and the sun just seemed to bear down on the field. It seemed that the temperature went up by 20-30 degrees.

This got Ash confused as to why Lance would use Sunny Day against a fire type, but he went along with it. "Use Solarbeam." The fire on his back turned white as a ball of white light, energy, slowly formed in his mouth.

"You use Solarbeam as well" Lance announced. The same energy formed in Altaria's mouth and fired it a second later than Altaria. They crashed into each other and fought for dominance.

Eventually Altaria's dissipated a bit and it blew up, exploding in both of their faces. After Typhlosion and Altaria got up from the ground they glared at each other.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower" Ash yelled. Flames immediately shot out of his mouth and sped towards Altaria.

"Dodge it" Lance barked out. In the blink of an eye Altaria shot up and dodged.

Ash gritted his teeth and yelled, "Use Flamethrower until you hit it."

"Altaria dodge every single one" Lance ordered. True to his word Altaria dodged every single Flamethrower, annoying Ash and frustrating Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion use Flare Blitz" Ash barked. Typhlosion let out a cry as fire spurt from his back and surrounded him before he shot towards Altaria.

"Altaria use Dragon Rush" Lance hollered. Altaria surrounded herself with blue energy and now she was also racing toward Typhlosion.

Ash smirked and yelled, "Break off and use Roar." Typhlosion slipped to the side and let out a massive roar, returning Altaria to her Pokeball and bringing out a Salamence.

Salamence use Dragonbreath" Lance yelled. Salamence let out a greenish-yellow beam of breath from its mouth.

"Typhlosion dodge to the left and use Inferno" Ash commanded. Typhlosion quickly let out a huge swirl of fire that closed in on Salamence at blinding speeds due to the Sunny Day.

"Salamence take flight" Lance yelled. Unfortunately for Salamence, the Inferno was to fast due to the Sunny Day and clipped its wing. The wing momentarily caught on fire and prevented Salamence from flying.

"Follow up with Flamethrower" Ash said, hoping that the momentum would swing his way. Typhlosion let out a burst of flames from his mouth and it closed in on Salamence.

"Hydro Pump" Lance called out with a smirk. A jet stream of water formed in his mouth and fired out of his mouth towards the incoming Flamethrower.

Ash's eyes widened. The only way for a Salamence to know Hydro Pump was for its father to be a Milotic, which was really rare.

The Flamethrower and Hydro Pump were even in power for a few seconds, but eventually the Hydro Pump became too much for Typhlosion and overcame the Flamethrower. The jet of water slammed into Typhlosion's face, momentarily blinding him.

Taking advantage of this Lance said, "Earthquake." Several jagged stones, which erupted from the ground, nailed Typhlosion in the chest, sending him soaring off.

"Now follow up with Rain Dance" Lance roared. With a loud roar Salamence flapped his wings and rain started to downpour on the entire battle field, soaking both Pokemon and their trainers.

Ash's head was spinning with frustration. Rain Dance severely weakened Typhlosion as anyone could see that he was having trouble standing up straight.

"Wild Charge" Ash yelled over the thunderous rain. Typhlosion had electricity cackling all over him and a yellow beam trailed behind his back as he charged straight at Salamence. On closer inspection you could see that the Wild Charge had gained power due to the Rain Dance.

When Typhlosion smashed Salamence's he growled in pain. The wing became singed and it looked like he would have trouble flying, but it wouldn't completely stop him.

"Counter with Dragonbreath" Lance yelled. Salamence immediately let out a greenish-yellow breath from his mouth and it collided with Typhlosion in the face.

Slowly but surely he got up, but electricity was dancing all over his body.

"Typhlosion use Hyper Beam" Ash commanded.

"Use your own Hyper Beam" Lance yelled out. Typhlosion tried, but failed to charge up the Hyper Beam as people could see electricity crackling over his body. Unfortunately, Salamence had no trouble launching the orange beam of destruction and it blew up a few feet in front of Typhlosion. When the smoke died down, so did the rain. Typhlosion was on the ground unconscious, with swirls in his eyes.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, the winner is Salamence" the referee commented. "Red trainer please send out your next Pokemon."

"Feraligatr I choose you" Ash yelled out. Out of Ash's Pokeball came a Pokemon that resembled a crocodile. It was blue primarily, but its jagged spine was a red. He is the final evolution of Ash's peppy, dancing Totodile.

When the referee started the round Lance wasted no time by saying, "Use Sunny Day." With a roar Salamence flapped his wings a couple of times and it suddenly started to get hot, effectively making Feraligatr's Water type attacks weaker.

Ash rolled his eyes and yelled, "Use Dragon Dance." Ash had learned that Feraligatr learned the move when Professor Oak had been doing some DNA samples. Apparently Feraligatr's father was a Kingdra, letting him learn the strong move and Ash immediately worked with him to learn it.

Feraligatr started glowing red as he just seemed to grow more powerful. Lance was momentarily shocked by the move and Ash took advantage of it by saying, "Use Ice Fang." Feraligatr's mouth and teeth became bright blue as several shards of ice formed on his teeth. He bit straight into Salamence's neck, almost like a vampire, and refused to let go when Salamence started to struggle.

In a few moments Salamence's neck and head was frozen solid. He fell to the ground with a thump and he didn't move.

Before Lance could recall Salamence Ash yelped out, "Finish this with Ice Beam." A light blue sphere of ice slowly gained form in Feraligatr's mouth before he launched it at Salamence's prone form.

The Ice Beam hammered Salamence in the side and knocking him out immediately. Through the ice you could see he was unconscious with swirls in his eyes.

"Salamence is unable to battle, the winner is Feraligatr," the referee stated. "Green trainer please send out your next Pokemon.

"Altaria come back out," Lance grumbled. He was obviously not happy that right now Ash had the upper hand with his Altaria weakened and Feraligatr not having taken any damage. He wasn't worried yet though, since he has Flygon, Charizard, and Dragonite left even if Altaria was taken out.

When the round started Lance decided to give Ash the first move as he had taken it the last round. Ash noticed this and started by saying, "Feraligatr start things off with Hail." Feraligatr roared and a dark cloud formed over the battle field. A mini tent formed from the ground covered Ash and Lance before the hail could strike anyone. Feraligatr took a bit of damage, but Altaria looked like she was worse since she was Flying and Dragon.

"Altaria use Earthquake" Lance yelled over the loud thumping of the hail. Altaria smashed into the ground sending vibrations throughout the stadium. Jagged rocks were soon closing in on Feraligatr.

"Jump up and use Blizzard" Ash said slyly. Feraligatr leaped straight into the air and with a huge breath he released the Blizzard attack. It seemed like frosty snow, which was powered by the Hail, and it automatically hit Altaria due to the effect of Hail, making Blizzard 100% of the time.

Once the Blizzard attack died down Altaria glared fiercely at him and gave a shrill cry.

"Use Perish Song" Lance yelled desperately, seeing no way to win this match.

Ash grit his teeth and decided to analyze the situation carefully. If he could win in less than 3 turns then the round would be over and the effects of Perish Song would be negated.

Seeing the hail was still in effect Blizzard would hit, even through Protect, so Ash commanded, "Finish this with your most powerful Blizzard."

Feraligatr let out the identical breath of Blizzard, but this one was even stronger than the last one. Altaria tried to fly away from it, but it ended up striking her in the back and enveloping her in the white frost. Feraligatr didn't let up as he knew the effect of Perish Song and the situation they were in. If Hail wasn't in effect Altaria would've eventually broken out of the attack, but she couldn't due to the power up.

Lance could only watch as his Pokemon was getting demolished by the Blizzard attack. After about 15 seconds, Altaria went limp and fell to the ground, unconscious, with swirls in her eyes.

In the stadium, you could hear a pin drop, when the referee said, "Altaria is unable to battle, the winner is Feraligatr."

**And done! Sorry about the delay, but being a Freshmen is a pain in the ass. So many tests and homework. Anyways, about the poll. I had been doing a PJ story, and I put up the poll to see which story I should work on. I ended up getting a review threatening me that they would shut down my profile if I didn't take it down. I may put the poll and story back up as I asked people and they said they didn't get the same review for reading the book stories. Also, the review was put up by a Guest so don't be surprised if the poll is put back up.**

**Thanks! Read and review please, I want to get to 100 soon.**

**Dragonheart1234**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back. I was kind of disappointed since I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter even though I had over 5,000 views just on that chapter. Anyways, it's time for the story.**

**I don't own anything.**

Lance frowned deeply as he recalled Altaria. This battle wasn't going as he planned. Without a word both Ash and Lance went into their respective locker rooms as they had 15 minutes to rest and strategize.

When Ash sat down he immediately was lost in his thoughts. _"I know he'll have his Dragonite and maybe his Gyarados, but I can't be so sure. Most of his Dragon Pokemon now would have to be part Flying as well, so I'll start out with Tyranitar. I'll still have Heracross, Espeon, and Feraligatr left since only Typhlosion and Umbreon were taken out._

He meditated for around 5 minutes before the referee called them out to start the next round. "Trainers please send out your next Pokemon," the referee stated with a yawn.

Several people rolled their eyes, but nevertheless Lance ended up sending out his Pokemon first. "I need your help Charizard." Out of his Pokeball came a vicious Charizard that looked identical to Ash's Charizard except for the fact that Lance's was a little smaller and his skin was a little lighter than Ash's.

"I choose you Tyranitar" Ash triumphantly yelled, for he had guessed right in choosing Tyranitar. The armored behemoth appeared from his Pokeball with a mighty roar, frightening a few people in the stands. Charizard snorted, but his eyes were gleaming with anticipation.

"Alright Charizard start off with Sunny Day" Lance yelled out. He needed to boost Charizard's fire powers as most of his attacks weren't very effective against Tyranitar. He didn't want to switch since Ash could strategize after seeing Charizard and either Dragonite or Flygon.

"Alright Tyranitar let's start off with a Rock Slide" Ash called out. With a roar Tyranitar slammed his foot into the ground and chunks of rocks were elevated, and thrown at Charizard. Charizard was quick enough to dodge them, except for one small stone that nailed him right under his right eye.

"C'mon Charizard hang in there and counter with Dragon Rage" Lance yelled out. Charizard closed and opened his eyes, when charging the orange ball of destruction and power, and found that it was blurry. Luckily for him Tyranitar was close enough that it nailed him in the stomach. He was pushed back a bit before it exploded in his chest area and he was thrown to the ground from the explosion, which was a hard feat.

Tyranitar got up with a groan and glared at Charizard. "Tyranitar get back at him with Earthquake." Ash knew that the stones wouldn't affect Tyranitar, but it certainly threw him off-balance. "Follow up with Sandstorm" Ash commanded. Tyranitar swung his head back and a Sandstorm appeared from behind him. The sun immediately was blocked and Charizard grimaced when the sand hit his eyes, especially his right eye.

"Charizard try to fly up" Lance yelled loudly, trying to be heard over the sandstorm. Unfortunately, Charizard couldn't hear Lance over his roars of agony and the hissing of the sandstorm.

Ash smirked when he saw that Charizard didn't' do anything. "Tyranitar use Dark Pulse," Ash screamed out. Tyranitar formed a dark ball of energy in his mouth, something which Charizard didn't notice as he was still trying to locate Tyranitar. When Tyranitar launched the Dark Pulse, Charizard still hadn't found Tyranitar so he took flight, accidentally dodging the Dark Pulse.

Ash groaned at his luck, but he commanded Tyranitar again, "Finish him off with Thunderbolt." Tyranitar reared his head back and roared as electricity danced all over his body. The electrical bolt hit was launched from Tyranitar's body and nailed an unsuspecting Charizard, who was turned the wrong way. He was trying to locate Tyranitar through the Sandstorm. His eye was blurry and he was slowly, but surely, taking damage from the Sandstorm.

Tyranitar roared in agony and moaned in pain. "Charizard use Heat Wave all over the whole battle field." After getting over the pain from the Thunderbolt, Charizard let out a massive wave of red heat that fought the Sandstorm. It pushed the Sandstorm back and initially nailed Tyranitar, but a throbbing pain in his eye made him lose concentration and the Heat Wave eventually failed, letting the Sandstorm rule the battlefield once more.

"Tyranitar show them your true power with your Hyper Beam attack," Ash hollered. Tyranitar slowly formed an orange ball of death in his mouth and got in a bit closer to Charizard, wanting to finish this up and not having to fight the massive orange lizard anymore.

Ash's eyes widened when he saw his mistake. Lance couldn't believe his luck and yelled, "Charizard hit him under his jaw to shut his mouth with Steel Wing." Charizard turned surprisingly fast, and true to his word Charizard nailed him in the jaw, making the Hyper Beam explode in his mouth. Since Charizard was close ranged the explosion hurt him too.

When the smoke died down, both Pokemon were still on their feet, but anyone could see that Tyranitar's mouth was burnt, so he really couldn't use any ranged attacks.

"Give it a little more Tyranitar," Ash called out. "Tyranitar use Toxic on Charizard." Much to Lance's and the audience's surprise the Toxic attack came out of Tyranitar's body. This shocked Charizard, which allowed the Toxic to hit.

Glowing purple energy surrounded his body as he moaned in pain. "Good, Tyranitar, now use Rest" Ash commanded with a somewhat cocky smirk on his face. Tyranitar's head slumped forward as he was had a bright purple glow emit from him.

"Charizard wrap things up with Inferno" Lance said. Charizard let out a huge vortex of flames that engulfed Tyranitar. Suddenly, a white light appeared from within the Inferno and it dissipated as Tyranitar slashed through the fire with his Dragon Claw attack.

Lance's eyes widened in disbelief as Tyranitar looked virtually untouched, but his fatigue was obvious. "Tyranitar finish this with your most powerful Giga Impact," Ash screamed. Tyranitar moved his head in a circle and was surrounded in a bluish purple energy. Tyranitar nailed Charizard in the side, knocking him out instantly. His eyes were all swirly and there seem to be virtual birds around his head.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar," the referee announced. "Green trainer please send out another Pokemon."

Lance analyzed the situation carefully before tossing a Pokeball out. Out of his Pokeball came a Flygon. It seemed to be like a large insect dragon hybrid Pokémon. Its red eyes were blank, but then they started to shine with anticipation when she saw Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar start off with Ice Beam" Ash said. Tyranitar formed a ball of ice in his mouth that shot out like a ray, with icicles all over the sides.

"Flygon counter with Flamethrower" Lance said quickly. Flygon let out a burst of flames from her mouth, but unfortunately for both Tyranitar and Flygon their attacks were lost in the sandstorms. All of a sudden the sandstorm whipped the attacks back and they were struck with their own attacks, Tyranitar taking the most damage.

Tyranitar was on one knee and Flygon had a burn on her left wing. "Flygon use Earthquake" Lance ordered. Flygon did a 360 loop-de-loop and slammed both of her legs onto the ground. The vibrations knocked Tyranitar down on both knees and the jagged stones hit nailed him right in the legs, making them bend at a weird angle.

Tyranitar roared out in pain and he became enraged. Seeing this, Ash quickly returned Tyranitar with a few words of thanks. "Feraligatr I choose you" Ash yelled. Ash's crocodile like Pokemon came back out and did his best imitation of a smile when he saw Flygon.

"Flygon be careful, it's strong," Lance warned. "Start off with Dragonbreath." A yellow and green breath, almost mist, was fired at Feraligatr. The attack sped at him since the Sandstorm dissipated when Tyranitar returned to his Pokeball.

"Use Dragon Claw to break through it," Ash yelled. Feraligatr's claws grew about 5 inches and they started to glow. He slashed at the Dragonbreath like an X-Scissor attack and he broke straight through it, taking no damage.

"Flygon try again with Hyper Beam" Lance yelled, frustrated. Flygon charged up the orange beam and fired it right at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr counter with your own Hyper Beam" Ash said calmly. The same ball of orange energy was launched at Flygon. When they collided they immediately blew up, showing that they were equal in power. "Feraligatr charge in with Ice Punch" Ash grumbled. Feraligatr's fist had frost all over it and he charged at unimaginable speeds at Flygon.

"Flygon counter that with Ariel Ace" Lance said. Flygon sped towards Feraligatr and nailed him in the stomach, but not before Feraligatr punched her in the jaw. Both of them landed on their backs, with Feraligatr falling on top of Flygon.

Lance's eyes widened when he saw his opportunity and hollered, "Finish him with Solarbeam." Flygon started to charge up the Solarbeam and tried to pin Feraligatr with her wings.

Hearing Lance, Feraligatr got the hell out of there and started to run towards Ash's side again. By the time Feraligatr turned the Solarbeam was upon him and no one saw Ash mouth a single word due to the explosion.

When the referee looked out for Feraligatr's unconscious body, he was shocked when he saw a large hole there, and no Feraligatr. Lance groaned when he saw Feraligatr come back up, relatively unharmed, but he failed to catch that Feraligatr's right arm was singed, probably from being a little late with the Dig attack.

Flygon looked a little annoyed at the fact that Feraligatr was still standing and Lance quickly caught note of this. "Flygon use Frustration." Flygon slammed her wings right into Feraligatr's face. Then, she clawed him right across his nose, making him clutch it. To top it off she head butted him in the side, making him take some damage and making him fall off balance.

"Feraligatr return" Ash grunted. Feraligatr returned in a red beam. He would have to save him for Dragonite, granted the fact that he knocks out this annoying Flygon.

"Tyranitar I choose you" Ash yelled. The large dinosaur Pokemon came out with a roar, but his knees buckled a little. "Tyranitar we have to end this quickly."

"Flygon use Earth Power" Lance roared. Flygon did her loop-de-loop again and smashed both of her feet into the ground, except that it was a little softer. Tyranitar wasn't really affected by the stones, but he fell to the ground.

"Tyranitar get up and use Focus Blast" Ash commanded. Tyranitar cupped his hands and fired a slow, thick, red beam of energy. It hit Flygon in her stomach and she flipped in the air, landing on her back.

"Flygon use U-Turn" Lance yelled. Flygon sped towards Tyranitar, slowly since her left wing was injured.

"Tyranitar grab her wings and use Ice Beam" Ash ordered. Tyranitar had charged the beam of ice and easily stopped her by grabbing her wings, since she was flying slowly. The Ice Beam nailed her in the face and she slammed into the wall, creating spider web cracks.

Slowly, but surely, she got up, much to the amazement of Ash and the crowd. "Alright finish him with your most powerful Fire Blast" Lance roared. The kanji fire went straight through the Sandstorm, which was whipped up due to Tyranitar, and hit him, and slowly started to burn him.

"Tyranitar break out, let's go." Ash ordered. Unfortunately he didn't and after a whole 20 seconds he fell down, unconscious. Flygon fell unconscious as well, for that Fire Blast took the last of her energy.

"Both Flygon and Tyranitar are unable to battle, the referee started. "Trainers please send out your next Pokemon."

"Feraligatr I choose you" Ash said. His crocodilian Pokemon came out for the third time today.

Lance grabbed a Pokeball with a gleam in his eye.

**And cut! How'd you like it? Well I need some reviews. After the last chapter I only got 3! Anyways thanks for reading.**

**Dragonheart1234**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. I hope you liked the last one. Anyways I'm working on a new Pokemon story, and I'm going to post it when I finish this story. Not much more, but just enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own anything:**

"Dragonite I need your help" Lance yelled. Out of his Pokeball came his most powerful Pokemon. Unlike a Dratini and Dragonair, Dragonite has arms and legs. He also has small wings, but that doesn't matter since he still is very fast. The two antennae on its head were curved.

Ash visibly gulped. "Feraligatr be very careful and start off with a Hydro Pump." Feraligatr let out a jet stream of water that hit Dragonite right in the face. Unfortunately it just looked like it gave him a bath.

"Dragonite use Thunderbolt" Lance commanded. The two antennae on Dragonite's head crackled and sparked with electricity until a huge lightning bolt raced towards Feraligatr.

Ash's eyes widened before he quickly said, "Dodge Quickly and use Ice Punch". Feraligatr jumped straight up and landed right behind Dragonite. His fist glowed with ice as he aimed a punch for the back of Dragonite's head.

"Dragonite grab his hand and use Dragon Tail" Lance ordered. True to his word, Dragonite grabbed Feraligatr's hand and held the Ice Punch out of reach. Then Dragonite's tail started to glow a bluish white color and it smashed Feraligatr in his huge jaw. Feraligatr disappeared in a red flash, sending him back to his Pokeball.

Ash growled and yelled, "Heracross I choose you." Heracross greatly resembled a beetle, with a blue exoskeleton. He, like Dragonite, has two antennae on his head, but his are blue and thicker. On the end they seem to form a ball. He also has a huge pronged horn on his head. "Alright Heracross start off with X-Scissor" Ash said swiftly.

Heracross formed an X with his hands and it turned red. He slammed into Dragonite's side, making him grunt in pain.

"Dragonite counter with Sky Drop". Dragonite grabbed Heracross by his shoulders and took off flying. He started to fly in a circle, like Seismic Toss.

"Heracross you gotta break out of there," Ash yelled. "Hit Dragonite with Megahorn." Heracross buzzed as his horn became white. He struck Dragonite in the face, leaving a mark. Dragonite growled out in anger and just went faster. When he was done rotating he flew straight down towards the ground. He released Heracross and he fell to the ground with unimaginable speeds.

As he crashed into the ground a plume of dust arose into the air. After a minute the dust cleared and Heracross was up, but he was panting and most of his weight was on his left side.

"Heracross try not to get close again and use Toxic." Heracross fired a purple acid form his mouth and it hit Dragonite, slowly seeping into his skin. He bellowed in pain and rage as purple sparks danced across his skin.

"Snap out of it Dragonite and use Flamethrower." At Lance's words, Dragonite snapped out of his stupor and incinerating flames burst out of his mouth. Heracross was engulfed in flames, but you could still hear a faint buzzing noise.

"Heracross break out of it and use Venoshock" Ash roared out. Heracross flapped his wings extremely fast and the fire dissipated from around him, much like against Gary's Magmar when he was hit by the Fire Blast.

Heracross kept on repeating his name as chunks of acid filled poison flew towards Dragonite, from the back and front as some formed at the back of Dragonite. Ash grinned when the Venoshock made contact with Dragonite. Since he was already poisoned the Venoshock took twice the amount of normal damage.

Dragonite bellowed in pain and started to roar in agony. "Dragonite calm down and get in close," Lance commanded. "Hit him with Wing Attack." Both of Dragonite's wings glowed as he smacked Heracross across the face with both of his wings. Since Heracross was both Fighting and Bug, the attack took 4x the amount of damage.

Heracross was launched back and landed a few feet in front of Ash. He got up, but is seemed to be coming from sheer willpower. Ash saw this and gave a quick command, "Use Stone Edge." Jagged, sharp stones surrounded Heracross' body and with a throwing motion they raced towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite dodge and use Hurricane" Lance roared out. Dragonite easily dodged the Stone Edge and started to beat his wings really, really fast. A mini tornado formed as intense winds in the stadium started to pick up. Popcorn and drinks were flying everywhere, while poor Heracross was just trying to stay on his feet.

Unknown to Heracross the tornado was approaching him, swiftly, and eventually hit him before Ash could warn him. His body was twirled around at super-sonic speeds. When Dragonite felt the time was right he stopped beating his wings and the tornado died down. Out of it came a beat up and unconscious Heracross.

"Heracross is unable to battle," the referee started. "Red trainer please send out your next Pokemon."

"Feraligatr I choose you" Ash yelled, using his trademark battle cry. Feraligatr, the Pokemon he used most in this battle, came back, but still looked injured. He could probably put up a decent fight against Dragonite, but Ash knew he wouldn't be able to take him out. He was counting on Espeon for that.

"Dragonite let's start off with Dragon Dance" Lance stated. Dragonite roared as his body had a red aura around him. He seemed more battle ready and a bit more dangerous.

"Feraligatr use Hail again" Ash commanded. A fairly large storm cloud appeared over the battlefield, not the whole stadium, and hail, the size of Pokeball's, started to fall from it.

Lance seeing where this was going immediately reacted, "Dragonite use Thunderpunch." Dragonite's fist cackled with electricity as he punched Dragonite in an uppercut motion to the jaw.

When Feraligatr rose back up, Ash yelled out, "Blow it away with Blizzard." He had used the same strategy against Altaria, and it worked. Ash was thinking of the saying, "if it ain't broke don't fix it".

Out of Feraligatr's mouth came a very cold mist and snow. It flew right at Dragonite and when he tried to fly away it followed him, and eventually nailed him in the back. One of Dragonite's wings froze, so he couldn't fly and he fell down to the ground.

"Dragonite use Sunny Day" Lance growled. He just had to eliminate the Hail and Blizzard tactic.

Ash muttered something incoherently under his breath before he commanded Feraligatr, "Use Dragon Pulse." A silvery, gray, shock wave formed in his hands and he shot it at Dragonite, who couldn't dodge due to his frozen wing. The ice on the wing was thawing out quickly since Sunny Day was in effect, but it still would take a minute or two.

Dragonite took it head on, and he fell onto his back, letting his wing thaw out of the ice completely. "Dragonite use Thunderbolt," Lance ordered. The antennae on the top of his head crackled with electricity before a large thunderbolt shot at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr let's see how your new move is," Ash started. "Counter with Hydro Cannon." A massive, massive ball of water formed in front of Feraligatr's mouth. When it seemed that if would become too big Feraligatr launched it right at the Thunderbolt and blasted right through the Thunderbolt. It hit Dragonite, and dealt a lot of damage, but not as much as Ash would've hoped for. The Sunny Day severely weakened the attack, and if it was not for that, Lance believed that Dragonite could've been taken out.

"Dragonite finish him with your most powerful Dragon Rush" Lance screamed. A blue glow surrounded Dragonite as he zipped towards Feraligatr. Dragonite slammed into Feraligatr, causing a massive explosion. When the dust died down, Dragonite was standing over the unconscious body of Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle," the referee said. "Red trainer, please send out your last Pokemon."

The crowd was cheering for Lance, as the momentum seemed to shift towards him. Brock and Cilan were kind of nervous, guessing who Ash's last Pokemon was, since she wasn't a heavy hitter. Dawn, May, and Misty were in cheerleading outfits, along with their Pokemon, and cheering for Ash. Max was shaking with excitement while stuffing his face with popcorn and soda.

"Espeon I choose you" Ash yelled out. From his Pokeball came his second evolution of Eevee. Espeon greatly resembled a cat, with very light shade of purple. Its ears were also purple, but had a dark blue inside. She also had a red gem on her forehead. To top it off her eyes, surprisingly, had no pupils.

The crowd was confused on Ash's choice of Pokemon. They had seen him with some pretty powerful ones, like Charizard or even his Absol, who had taken out two Pokemon before being taken down.

"Dragonite start off with Flamethrower" Lance ordered. Dragonite let out a burst of flames from his mouth, but Espeon looked unconcerned.

"Espeon send it back with Psychic" Ash said coolly. Without moving Espeon's eyes glowed blue and the Flamethrower attack also had a blue outlining. It was redirected towards Dragonite, and the flames engulfed his body.

After the flames dispersed, Lance yelled out, "Dragonite use Roost." Dragonite desperately needed the health back and he started to regain it while glowing white.

"Espeon stop him from gaining to much by using Hypnosis." Ash ordered. He knew this was over and he was anxious, really anxious. Again, without moving, Espeon used an attack. Dragonite started to feel very sleepy after telekinetic waves were surrounding him. He fell forward, totally asleep.

Before Lance could give another command, Ash said, "Finish him with Dream Eater." Espeon's eyes glowed blue, much like using Psychic, as a spectral image of her floated out and struck Dragonite, sapping his health. He cried out and his eyes became all swirly, signaling he was unconscious.

The crowd, hell even Cynthia was stunned. The referee couldn't believe that the mini cat could beat the Champions Dragonite without even moving; but in Dragonite's defense he had already been injured.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," the referee announced after finding his voice.

"YES!" Ash yelled as he jumped and fist pumped into the air.

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu yelled, with his trademark yell as well.

Lance returned his long-time partner and left the stadium without another word. Ash jogged back into the locker room and hastily grabbed his stuff. He wanted to see Cynthia's and Grimsley's match, which was taking place right after his match, in the same stadium.

Ash ascended to his seat, getting hundreds of congratulations, to which he thanked them for. He almost reached his friends, when Brock spotted him. Brock did the head cutting off sign, meaning if he came here the girls would be all over him, something he knew he didn't want.

Ash ended up finding a random seat near some people who just entered the stadium, so they weren't all commenting over his battle.

Cynthia's battle against Grimsley was over relatively quickly, much to his surprise. Grimsley started off with a Scrafty. Cynthia's Togekiss took quick care of it, with a Sky Attack and Air Slash combination. Grimsley then used a Houndoom, which made Cynthia switch to her Lucario. Lucario took some damage, but after a few Aura Sphere's and a Close Combat, he was KO'd quickly.

Grimsley seemed to get desperate as he sent out Tyranitar, which was met in combat with Garchomp. It was the battle of pseudo legendaries. Being Cynthia's strongest Pokemon, Garchomp ended up taking out Tyranitar with a surprise Draco Meteor. Both trainers went into the locker room for a 15 minute break.

After coming out Cynthia sent out her Spiritomb. Spiritomb was met by Grimsley's Krookodile. The battle ended up as a draw when Spiritomb was forced to use Destiny Bond, something Ash would have to watch out for. The next match was Honchkrow vs. Garchomp. Honchkrow didn't last 45 seconds and was taken out by a powerful Stone Edge attack. The last battle was between Grimsley's strongest Pokemon, Bisharp, and Cynthia's strongest Pokemon, Garchomp. Garchomp was pretty worn out after the battle, but after a devastating Earthquake, Bisharp was knocked out, making Cynthia the winner.

After the battle, Ash raced to the Pokemon center to get his Pokemon healed, when he ran into Brock and the gang.

"Hey Ash" Brock shouted. That quickly got the attention of the rest of the group and the girls quickly turned on Ash.

"Where were after the battle?" Dawn demanded fiercely. Ash internally groaned.

He put on a fake smile and said, "I was talking to some people after the battle and decided to sot with them." That was a downright lie and only Brock and Cilan knew. Brock told Cilan what happened and, unsurprisingly, Cilan agreed with what Brock did.

Max started to babble about the battle until May told him off, which made him shut up quickly. Ash and Cilan rolled their eyes.

"Well Ash it looks like you'll have to face your girlfriend in the finals" Brock said cheekily. After around 2 seconds he immediately regretted saying that. Misty slapped him, May kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, and Dawn hooked him in the neck, making him pass out.

Cilan and Max made a mental note of not mentioning Cynthia in front of them. Ash, Cilan, and Max picked up Brocks body and ran for their lives, with the girls behind them. Iris was nowhere to be found.

After getting chased by the girls for an hour, they ended up with Iris, who was tired and went to bed after Ash's match. They were all in the room, except for the three girls, that the guys shared. Brock, who had regained consciousness told him that his mom and Professor Oak had went home and would be back tomorrow. Also that Gary would be flying in from Johto to see the battle, which was held in 2 days.

"Hey Ash, you know who you plan on using?" Max questioned.

Ash frowned and replied, "I know I want to use Darkrai, and Pikachu for sure. The other 4 I'm not entirely sure. I really haven't given it much thought yet since I haven't had much time to think about it.

Cilan, who was on guard duty to see if the girls would come, yelled, "They're coming, everyone run for your-

Ash clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him into the bathroom. Max hid under the bed, Iris hid behind the sofa, and Brock went into the closet. Ash went into the other bathroom. They could pretty much feel the anger pouring off the girls as they stopped right in front of their open door.

Max was shaking with fear and almost let his breath out, but didn't. The girls did a quick scan of the room, not looking closely, because if they had they easily would've spotted something shaking under the bed, which was Max. When they were gone all four of them let out their biggest sigh of relief of their whole entire lives.

The gang eventually came out of their hiding spots and resumed talking about random things.

"I decided that I'm also going to go with Garchomp, Zoroark, Infernape, and Alakazam. I don't want to lose this match," Ash said, staring out the window at the sunset.

Max looked thrilled to see this battle. It was his idol and the most powerful female trainer in the world squaring off against each other. Iris looked indifferent, and for some reason Cilan handed Brock, who looked victorious, $5.

They eventually went out to get something to eat, where they ran into all the Elite Four's and all the Champions. They seemed to be catching up and eating dinner at a fancy place.

"Sup bro?" Flint asked casually.

"Nothing much, just getting a bit to eat" Ash replied. After exchanging more small chat with the trainers, Ash and co. left for the restaurant, where surprisingly it was packed. Ash looked in and saw his mom cooking everything, while Professor Oak was in disbelief at what he saw. Ash, Brock, and Max sweat dropped, having known Mrs. Ketchum the longest. Cilan and Iris were mystified by what was happening.

Ash and company made their way through the crowd and approached Professor Oak, who gave them a sheepish look.

"Hi honey, you want something to eat?" Delia asked when she saw Ash.

Ash just nodded in response and in a few minutes, a whole feast was literally right in front of them. Ash ate his Chicken Parmigian slowly as he stared out the window. After the dinner, Ash made sure his mom went home.

"Professor, can I have Garchomp, Infernape, Alakazam, and Zoroark?" Ash questioned.

"Not a problem, I'll send them right over when I get to the lab." Professor Oak responded warmly.

Ash made his way to the Pokemon Center, alone, after everyone went to bed and got his Pokemon transferred. He walked into the Viridian Forest and said, "Alright guys, it's time for the finals, we have to win this!" All his Pokemon roared in agreement and they went to train immediately. They trained all through the night and the next day, they just rested. They were soaking in some sun, and resting their muscles after the intense workout.

The most surprising thing though was that Ash didn't sleep at all. He just stared out at the sun, for the whole day. Tomorrow he would be in the most important battle of his life. He was a Champion now, hopefully, but what got him nervous was that Mr. Goodshow didn't talk to him after he beat Alder or Lance.

"_Tomorrow's the big day," Ash thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep._

Ash was awoken by somebody screaming at him. Misty and Dawn were literally shaking with anger and they seemed to get madder by the second. Over in the corner he saw May being restrained by Garchomp. She was yelling some very vulgar things.

He jumped up, to their surprise, and sprinted for the stadium, with his Pokemon following him. When he got to the entrance, where only competitors could enter, the guard let him in without checking his ID, since he'd seen him before.

"Halt, no one who isn't a competitor is allowed past this point" the guard said coldly, when he saw May, Dawn, and Misty. They hung their heads and went to their seats.

Ash sat down with his Pokemon, who were once again lounging around. Garchomp was as fierce as always. Alakazam was meditating. Pikachu was sleeping, Infernape was practicing his punches and kicks, Darkrai, who Ash just let out, was leaning against a locker, and Zoroark was pacing back and forth nervously.

When the time came, Ash was called out, and so was Cynthia. Ash could see that Cynthia had a small smile on her face. When she noticed him she winked.

"This battle is between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Cynthia Shirona of Celestic Town," the referee stated. This will be a 6 on 6 elimination match and substitutions will be permitted."

With that the referee started the match and Ash, on the red corner, was still debating on who he should send out first.

"Zoroark I choose you" Ash yelled. His dark fox Pokemon re-emerged from her Pokeball as she took a fighting stance.

"Spiritomb battle ready" Cynthia yelled. Ash gulped when he saw the Forbidden Pokemon. Spiritomb was a purple, swirling vortex. Spiritomb was attached to an Odd Keystone. What made Ash nervous was that he had never faced one before.

"Alright Zoroark try a Night Slash" Ash said hesitantly. He knew that even though it was part Dark type it was still normally damaged by Dark type attacks since it was also part Ghost. Zoroark roared as her claws became an ugly black color. She raced towards Spiritomb and slashed him right across the face.

He got up with a bone-chilling laugh.

**And done! How'd you like that chapter. Anyways I loved the reviews I got for the last chapter. Also, who do you want to win? I've had several people PM me that they want Ash to lose and Cynthia to win, so right now I'm writing it more like that. If you want to see Ash win or for Ash to comeback leave a review or a PM.**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	13. AN 2

**Hey readers! Once again I'm sorry if you thought that this was a chapter, but I gotta say this cause it's annoying me. I'm gonna update when I get a chance. My family was devastated by "Super Storm" Sandy and we lost power and got flooded.**

**We just got the power back so now I can start using my laptop again, as I couldn't charge it. The update will come when I have time to work on it, which could be in the near future since my school's been cancelled for another week already. So please stop sending me PM's about when I'm going to update and if I abandoned the story.**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back with another chapter guys! Hope you liked the last one. Not much more to say then enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 13:**

"Spiritomb retaliate with Will-o-Wisp" Cynthia ordered. Blue fire surrounded Spiritomb before it launched itself towards Zoroark. Zoroark got hit by the blue fire and howled in pain as she got burnt.

"Flamethrower" Ash commanded. Zoroark shot searing hot flames towards Spiritomb.

"Hit him with Sucker Punch" Cynthia yelled. An invisible fist hit Zoroark in the jaw, in an uppercut motion.

"Get back at it with Payback" Ash said. Zoroark glowed black, and against her black fur she looked like a monster that crawled straight out of the deepest depths of the Underworld. She rammed into Spiritomb, dealing twice as much damage as he did when he used Sucker Punch.

"Flash" Cynthia commanded. Spiritomb let out a blinding, searing light that blinded Zoroark. "Follow up with Giga Impact." Spiritomb had a blue and purple energy as he rammed straight into Zoroark, sending her flying back.

"Get up and use Night Daze" Ash roared out. Zoroark let out a pitch black shock wave that had many ripples. Since Spiritomb was still recovering from the Giga Impact he was hit by the Night Daze.

Spiritomb got up with a groan, but the creepy smile was still there. "Hit him with Dark Pulse." Spiritomb launched the black swirling vortex of energy right at Zoroark, but at the last second it curved out of the way.

Cynthia ground her teeth in frustration. She forgot that Night Daze could lower the Pokemon's accuracy by 40%.

"Zoroark use Calm Mind into Hone Claws" Ash commanded. He had a plan. She glowed purple for a few seconds, raising her Special Attack and her claws grew a few inches and became black, raising her Attack and Accuracy.

Cynthia frowned, not catching onto Ash's strategy so she said, "Spiritomb stay on guard and use Icy Wind." Spiritomb took a deep breath and instead of Carbon Dioxide coming out, a chilly frost came out and headed straight for Zoroark.

"Zoroark dodge and then use Calm Mind again" Ash smirked. Zoroark jumped up into the air and started to once again glow purple. Her Special Attack was raised again.

Cynthia stared at Ash in disbelief before yelling, "Spiritomb her with Hyper Beam." A ball of orange energy slowly formed in Spiritomb's mouth.

Before he could launch the Hyper Beam Ash yelled, "Cut through it with Night Slash and then use Swords Dance."

"Fire" Cynthia said coldly. The Hyper Beam was launched straight at Zoroark, but since her attack was raised she cut through it like butter with the Night Slash. After that she roared and swords surrounded her, raising her attack again.

"Zoroark finish him with Punishment" Ash yelled in triumph. A dark whip formed in front of Zoroark and she whipped it straight at Spiritomb. Spiritomb was nailed straight in the face, taking a massive amount of damage. The base damage is 60 and he had 6 (20x) other boosts, making the damage a whopping 180.

Spiritomb fell to the ground, clearly unconscious before he even hit the ground. Cynthia stared out at her Pokemon in utter shock.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle, the winner is Zoroark," the referee announced. "Green trainer please send out your next Pokemon to combat Zoroark."

"Milotic battle ready" Cynthia yelled with a scowl. Milotic greatly represented a sea-serpent. She had cream colored skin and its tail was both blue and pink, in patterns. Its hair was also a red-pink color.

"Zoroark use Punishment again" Ash commanded. Zoroark created another whip of black power and tried to strike Milotic with it.

"Milotic dodge it with Double Team and then use Hypnosis" Cynthia swiftly countered. 3 more Milotic's appeared and the whip hit one of the fakes. The remaining 3 Milotic's eyes flashed blue and a hypnotic pattern raced straight towards Zoroark, but missed.

Cynthia cursed under her breath, she forgot that Psychic type moves don't effect Dark Type Pokemon. The stress of the battle was mind-boggling.

"Milotic hit Zoroark with Dragon Pulse" Cynthia ordered. Milotic charged up a grayish energy in her mouth.

"Zoroark knock it away with Night Slash" Ash said. The attack was diminished right in front of everyone's eyes and Zoroark grinned savagely.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump" Cynthia yelled out. Zoroark was hit with the stream of water from a point blank range and was launched back into the wall, creating spider web cracks. She had swirls in her eyes and was unconscious.

"Zoroark is unable to battle, the winner is Milotic," the referee said. "Red trainer please send out your next Pokemon." The crowd cheered a lot less enthusiastic, showing that Ash was favored for being a Kanto native.

"Alakazam I choose you," Ash decided. Out of the Pokeball came the bipedal Psychic type Pokemon that had been with him for a very long time. In fact, after Ho-Oh and Pidgeot, he caught Alakazam as an Abra.

"Milotic use Scald" Cynthia ordered. An attack similar to Hydro Pump, in shape was fired at Alakazam. The only difference was that the water was extremely hot.

Alakazam was hit with the boiling hot water in his chest and was sent to the ground. He got up with a small grunt but held up his two spoons and took a fighting stance.

"Use Thunder Wave" Ash yelled. Alakazam executed the Thunder Wave attack and Milotic was paralyzed.

"Milotic use Iron Tail." Alakazam teleported near Ash in order to dodge the attack. Ash nodded approvingly.

"Charge Beam" Ash commanded. The yellow electricity beam hit Milotic from point blank range and Milotic was launched back into the wall.

She was definitely not ready to give up and slithered from the cracks and hole in the wall to the battle field once again. "Milotic hit Alakazam with a Water Pulse attack." A sphere of water was fired from Milotic's mouth to the ground, creating a small wave of water.

Alakazam floated into the air with his Psychic powers and started to look extremely bored. "Alakazam finish this with Energy Ball." Ash grunted out. He readied the green ball of energy and he seemingly hit it towards Milotic.

Cynthia had a small, sly smile plastered on her face and Ash got a bit suspicious when Cynthia didn't order Milotic to dodge or even counter the attack. Milotic ended up taking the full force of the attack and looked close to fainting at that point.

"Finally, Milotic use Mirror Coat" Cynthia yelled triumphantly. She still had some tricks up her sleeve. A normal Milotic wasn't that father of this Milotic, but a Corsola was. That enabled Milotic to learn Mirror Coat. Purple energy surrounded Milotic and with a screech an unavoidable beam of energy nailed Alakazam. He slowly, but surely, got up.

Both Pokemon were panting. Ash grit his teeth, he couldn't believe he fell for that trick. "Alakazam use Psybeam." A rainbow colored beam came from deep within Alakazam and was headed straight for Milotic.

"Milotic finish him with Giga Impact" Cynthia called out. The all too familiar bluish and purple energy surrounded Milotic as she fearlessly charged at the Psybeam. The second the two attacks met they exploded and a plume of dust surrounded the battlefield.

Ash growled deep in his throat while Cynthia was silent, but was obviously worried. When the dust cleared it showed both Pokemon conscious, but they both looked like they were on their last legs.

"Alakazam use Recover" Ash ordered immediately. Alakazam's spoons twitched for a second before he was engulfed in a colorful aura, letting him regain health.

"Milotic sap that health away with Bind" Cynthia said coldly. Milotic shot at Alakazam like a snake and wrapped herself around Alakazam and started squeezing the life out of him.

"Alakazam get the snake off of you with Telekinesis and follow up with Disable" Ash swiftly ordered. Alakazam's spoons started to twitch and he was suddenly lifted into the air. Alakazam then followed up with the Disable attack, disabling the Bind attack.

"Milotic don't let him get away, use Hydro Pump" Cynthia ordered confidently. Right when she was going to execute the Hydro Pump, electricity cackled and crackled all over her body, not allowing her to attack.

"Alakazam use Disable again," Ash said, "Then use Double Team!" Alakazam once again disabled Milotic's attack, except this time it was Hydro Pump. Then, 3 more Alakazam's appeared from his body and they started to circle around Milotic, at a very fast speed.

"Milotic hit all of them with Blizzard," Cynthia commanded. The blizzard attack knocked the real Alakazam back and disintegrated the 3 fake ones.

"Ugh" Ash growled, obviously agitated. He knew Alakazam couldn't take much. He wasn't built in Defense or even Special Defense. "Alakazam finish this with Psybeam," Ash yelled once again. Milotic got hit with a close range Psybeam attack and was knocked out cold.

"Milotic is unable to battle, the winner is Alakazam," the referee stated. "Green trainer please send out your next Pokemon."

"Garchomp battle ready," Cynthia yelled. Garchomp was Cynthia's strongest Pokemon and Ash couldn't believe that she would send her out this early in the battle.

Ash looked out at Alakazam, who was moderately hurt. He had regained a lot of health from that Recover. "Alakazam start off with Calm Mind," Ash said calmly, but on the inside his mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour. Alakazam's special attack and special defense rose. Overall he seemed to be more composed. He took a fighting stance and readied his spoons.

"Garchomp use Outrage," Cynthia barked out. Garchomp thrashed around and ended up hitting Alakazam under his jaw with one of her fins. He was finally knocked unconscious.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Garchomp," the referee started. "Red trainer please send out your next Pokemon."

"Garchomp I choose you," Ash growled out. The counterpart of Cynthia's Garchomp, who was female, came roaring out of Ash's Pokeball. Seeing his opponent Ash's Garchomp flashed his teeth savagely.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw," Cynthia demanded. Garchomp rushed in with the Dragon Claw.

"Garchomp use your own Dragon Claw," Ash called out. Both respective attacks hit the other Garchomp, sending them back a bit. They were still raring to go.

"Garchomp use Brick Break," Both trainers yelled out again. The attacks once again hit the other Garchomp. Right now they were only trading hits, which would work in Ash's favor as Garchomp is Cynthia's strongest Pokemon.

"Quick Garchomp use Dual Chop," Cynthia ordered. Cynthia's Garchomp nailed Ash's Garchomp in the face, twice, with one fin and only one more time with the other fin. The fourth hit narrowly missed Garchomp.

"Garchomp use Brick Break again," Ash hollered. Garchomp cut Cynthia's Garchomp right along the chest while flipping backwards, doing some damage and creating distance between them.

Cynthia gaped in shock. When she recovered she said, "Garchomp use Dragon Rage!" The orange ball of destruction was fired at Ash's Garchomp and while by a bit, it landed right in front of Garchomp, creating a massive explosion.

When the dust cleared Ash's Garchomp was still standing, but it was slumped over and grimacing in pain. "Garchomp use Giga Impact." Ash screamed out. Garchomp surrounded himself in the bluish purple glow and sped towards Cynthia's Garchomp, who was suspiciously calm.

"Attract," Cynthia grumbled out. A heart flew from Cynthia's Garchomp and hit Garchomp, who stopped his Giga Impact attack and had hearts in his two eyes.

"Snap out of it and use Hyper Beam," Ash pleaded. Unfortunately for Ash, Garchomp didn't listen and was desperately trying to cling onto Cynthia's Garchomp, earning a bunch of laughs from the crowd.

"Garchomp use Dragon Pulse," Cynthia laughed out. The Dragon Pulse knocked Garchomp into the wall and all love for Cynthia's Garchomp was gone. Garchomp limped back to the battlefield and fell on one knee in pain. Before Ash could give Garchomp a command Cynthia yelled out, "Finish him with Draco Meteor." Cynthia's Garchomp hesitated before executing the attack. Ash's Garchomp was already severely injured and he wouldn't be able to dodge even one of the meteors, but she still executed the attack. An enormous orange meteor shot from her mouth and into the sky.

It somehow split into several, and by several I mean a few dozen, meteors. Every single meteor crashed into Garchomp. Ash could only watch in horror. When the smoke from the impact died down Garchomp wasn't moving and it didn't look like it was breathing. Ash gasped and yelled, "Get him to a medic."

Immediately medics rushed onto the field and returned Garchomp to his Pokeball and rushed to the Pokemon Center. At that second, Ash felt cold and hatred as he stared at Cynthia.

"Show no mercy," Ash muttered under his breath repeatedly. He filled his remaining Pokemon in on what happened. Everyone but Raichu went wide-eyed and snarled.

"Okay you three, the new game plan is attack, attack, and attack," Ash demanded fiercly.

"Rai Raichu," Raichu cried out.

"_Of course Ash," Darkrai growled out. _ (Darkrai can use telepathy)

"Nape!" Infernape cried.

"I've seen Cynthia's team before and she still has Garchomp, Lucario, Glaceon, and Roserade," Ash spat out.

"Trainers please return to your corners," The referee called out while looking at his watch. "Begin," the referee said when the trainers were ready.

"Infernape I choose you," Ash yelled. His trusty fire ape came out with a roar and took a ready stance.

"Roserade battle ready," Cynthia said simply. Ash had some experience battling Roserade's when he took out Nando's in the Sinnoh League.

"Infernape Fire Punch, then use Blaze Kick," Ash said coldly. Infernape's fist lit on fire and he punched Roserade right in the face, but before she could even fly back he nailed her in the stomach with his fiery foot.

*Roserade got up with a groan and glared harshly at Infernape. "Roserade use Sleep Powder," Cynthia yelled. Roserade shot out a purple powder from her flower hands and it started to pour on Infernape, whose eyelids started to droop.

"Infernape burn that powder with Overheat," Ash yelled really loud. To Infernape the yell was like a mutter, but he still carried out with the Overheat attack and the funnel of scorching hot flames burnt the powder and turned it to ashes. After a few more moments Infernape was raring to go again.

"Roserade use Energy Ball," Cynthia yelled out desperately. Roserade fired two green balls of energy at Infernape, but he only winced slightly. Infernape still had a savage grin plastered on his face.

"Infernape use Blaze Kick again," Ash called out happily. Infernape kicked Roserade in the face with another Blaze Kick and Roserade flew back into the wall, and was barely conscious. Roserade had burn marks on her face.

"Roserade Sludge Bomb," Cynthia said. Two huge blobs of sludge shot out of Roserade's petals and hit Infernape in the chest. He flew back with a cry.

"Infernape retaliate with Gunk Shot," Ash ordered. In Infernape's hands formed a ball of gunk and sludge that was twice as big as Roserade's two Sludge Bomb's put together.

The Gunk Shot didn't quite hit Roserade, but blew up right in front of her. Since it didn't directly hit her she was still conscious, but Roserade was on one knee.

"Blast Burn," Ash demanded coldly. Unlike Cynthia's Garchomp, Infernape didn't hesitate when executing the Blast Burn attack. An abnormally light red ball of pure fire, burning hotter than almost anything on the planet, hit Roserade dead on. A loud cry and gurgle was heard, but eventually died down. When the smoke of the attack died down Roserade was lying, not moving and she looked like she was deep fried, battered, and ready to be served.

Like Ash's Garchomp, Roserade was rushed off the field and to the Pokemon Center. Cynthia glared coldly at Ash, who returned her glare with a sweet smile and an innocent whistle.

When it was time for Cynthia to send out her next Pokemon, she yelled, "Glaceon battle ready!" The ice evolution of Eevee came out and gave a cute growl. Ash couldn't control himself and started to laugh profusely.

That made Glaceon really mad and she started growling loudly. The referee began the match and Cynthia took the first attack. "Frost Breath now," Cynthia demanded.

"Don't let it use it, use Mach Punch," Ash called out smugly. Before Frost Breath could be executed Infernape raced in with inhuman speed and punched Glaceon in the cheek with a glowing blue fist.

"Ice Beam," Cynthia yelled. Infernape was hit by a point blank Ice Beam and sent back flying. He quickly got up with a groan.

"Retaliate with Low Sweep, Infernape," Ash ordered. Infernape shot at Glaceon and swept her legs from under her and she fell down with a cry. Glaceon got up eventually, but she got up very slowly.

"Glaceon come on and use Aqua Tail," Cynthia pleaded. Glaceon's tail was surrounded in water as she made her way to Infernape, except for the fact that she was running really slowly since Low Sweep lowered her speed.

"Knock her down with Earthquake," Ash said quickly. Infernape jumped into the air and slammed both of his feet down into the ground. Huge vibrations and stones raced towards Glaceon and while she dodged many of them she did get hit by some of them.

"Come on get up Glaceon," Cynthia pleaded once again. Once Glaceon did get up, Cynthia ordered, "Finish Infernape with Giga Impact."

"Infernape hit Glaceon with Flare Blitz," Ash roared. Infernape twirled his head and blazing fire surrounded his body as he flew towards the Giga Impact.

Both attacks struck each other and Infernape and Glaceon fought for dominance. Infernape would push ahead for a few seconds before Glaceon would. The two attacks ended up exploding and it was the biggest explosion of the whole game.

When the smoke cleared Glaceon was unconscious with swirls in her eyes. Infernape was standing up, albeit you couldn't see his pupils and the fact that smoke was emitting from his body. With a loud scream the fire on his head exploded and turned blue.

"Hell yeah," Ash whispered. Blaze had activated.

"Lucario battle ready," Cynthia yelled as she threw her Pokeball. The Jackal like Pokemon came out with a grunt. He was awfully similar to the one that Ash had.

"Infernape use Flamethrower," Ash bellowed. In an instant a pure beam of energy and fire shot out at Lucario. The only thing, though, was that the fire was larger than life.

"Lucario dodge with Extremespeed and hit Infernape with Force Palm," Cynthia said swiftly. Lucario shot towards the Flamethrower and at the last second dodged the attack. He then smacked Infernape in the chest with a glowing palm.

"Infernape use Mach Punch again," Ash yelled. At incredible speeds Infernape punched Lucario with a glowing blue fist.

Lucario growled in pain as the super effective attack hurt him badly. "Lucario use Bone Rush," Cynthia ordered. A bone staff materialized in Lucario's hands as he repeatedly whacked Infernape with it. Infernape fell back, unconscious, with swirls in his eyes.

"Infernape is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario," the referee announced. "Red trainer, please send out your next Pokemon.

"Raichu I choose you," Ash yelled out. Raichu, who was standing near Ash, walked out onto the battlefield. "Raichu let's start off with Electro Ball," Ash called out. A ball of electricity and energy formed from his tail as he threw it at Lucario.

"Lucario use Dragon Pulse to destroy it," Cynthia ordered right away. The dragon type attack, while strong, wasn't strong enough to completely destroy the Electro Ball. Only a part of it hit Lucario, but nonetheless Lucario took major damage.

"Raichu use Volt Tackle," Ash called out. Raichu started sprinting at Lucario on all fours, while light yellow electricity cackled and crackled all over his body.

"Lucario whack that mouse away with Bone Rush," Cynthia uttered. Lucario materialized another Bone Staff in his hands and took a swing at Raichu, but he simply dodged it. Raichu leaped and smashed right into Lucario's stomach, making him go wide eyed and smash into the wall.

"Raichu now use Thunderbolt," Ash hollered out. Raichu emitted a large bolt of electricity from his body and fried Lucario to a crisp. Albeit being severely injured Lucario was still up for the moment.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere," Cynthia ordered calmly. Lucario slowly charged up the sphere of aura and shot it straight at Raichu. Raichu took the attack Aura Sphere, which always hits unless destroyed.

"Raichu don't take anything from him, use Brick Break," Ash demanded. Raichu quickly shook off any pain he was feeling and smashed both of his glowing fists into Lucario.

"Rawr," Lucario grunted before falling unconscious.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu," the referee declared. "Red trainer please send out your last Pokemon."

"Garchomp battle ready," Cynthia yelled out. Cynthia's massive shark dragon came out with a roar from her Pokeball.

**Done… Well not really. I wanted to finish the whole story in this chapter, but I've had very little time working on it because of Hurricane Sandy. Hope the next chapter won't take as long. Always read and review!**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey readers! Sorry if you thought that this was a chapter :/ Just wanted to let all my readers know that I started a new story called "Burnt to Ashes".**

**I'm gonna work on that one a bit before I finish "The Tournament of Legends". So could you check it out and tell me how it is.**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello faithful readers! I'm here with the final chapter of The Tournament of Legends. Sorry for the wait, but I've worked on my other story, as I said in the last AN. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own anything.**

"_The Tournament of Legends"_

"Starter vs. Starter," Gary commented from the crowd. All of Ash's friends nodded in acknowledgement. This battle was not going to be pretty at all.

"Raichu we can't use any Electric Attacks so we need to be creative," Ash called out.

"Rai," Raichu replied back.

"Garchomp start off with Brick Break," Cynthia yelled, starting off the battle. Garchomp's fins glowed white as she flew towards Raichu.

"Raichu use Double Team and then Giga Impact," Ash countered. Five other Raichu's came out from Raichu's body and started to circle around Garchomp. They all then charged a Giga Impact attack and the real Raichu slammed into Garchomp's back with the attack.

"Shake it off and use Dragon Claw," Cynthia ordered. Garchomp spun around and sliced Raichu across his chest with her claws, which were a mixture of blue and red.

"Use Flash and then Brick Break," Ash instructed. Raichu temporarily blinded Garchomp with Flash and then karate-chopped Garchomp with his two fists.

"This isn't working," Cynthia muttered to herself. They were only trading blows. If that kept up then both Pokemon would get knocked out. "He still has another fresh Pokemon."

"Raichu use Iron Tail," Ash yelled. Raichu's silver tail came down and smashed Garchomp's head.

"Gar Garchomp Chomp," Garchomp cried in pain. She still was tired from her battles from before.

"Shadow Claw," Cynthia immediately ordered. Garchomp struck Raichu with her claws, which were a dark purple, almost black.

"Raichu get in close with Quick Attack," Ash yelled. He had finally formulated a plan.

Cynthia had too and triumphantly said, "Giga Impact." Garchomp whirled her head around, surrounding herself in a purple and blue energy. She shot towards Raichu, who was still closing in on Garchomp.

"Dig," Ash ordered right when the two Pokemon were going to clash. Raichu smashed into the ground and tunneled his way around. Garchomp was forced to stop her attack. When she stopped Raichu maneuvered himself so he was right behind her. He shot up and slammed into her back again.

"Grab Raichu," Cynthia instructed, "Now use Outrage." This was Garchomp's trump card. She grabbed Raichu, who tried to wriggle free. Her eyes turned a blood red and her body started to emit a red aura. Garchomp then dropped Raichu and unleashed ten levels of hell on him. She slashed, punched, kicked, head-butted, bit, slapped, and even body-slammed him. Garchomp couldn't control herself, but after a few more seconds she calmed down and started to walk around, like a drunken man, meaning she was confused.

"Raichu get up," Ash called out desperately. Raichu pushed himself up, but he was seriously injured. "Use Rest." Raichu closed his eyes and a white and purple aura surrounded him. He started to get healed.

"Garchomp snap out of it," Cynthia begged. Garchomp snapped out of confusion after a couple more seconds. "Alright let's finish this with Dragon Rage." Garchomp built up the bright orange ball of pure destruction.

"Raichu use Sleep Talk," Ash screamed really loudly. He tried to buy Raichu some more time. Luckily for Ash, Raichu heard him and Sleep Talk ended up being Protect. The Dragon Rage attack collided with the blue shield surrounding Raichu and exploded. The force was so powerful that Raichu ended up taking some damage and woke up before he could be healed completely.

"Good job Garchomp," Cynthia commented with praise, "Now use Fire Fang."

"Dodge," Ash ordered. Raichu was too slow though. Flames licked Garchomp's sharp teeth as she bit down on Raichu's tail.

"Chu Raichu," Raichu roared in pain. He tried to wriggle his tail out of Garchomp's mouth, but couldn't.

"Raichu use Iron Tail," Ash commanded. Raichu started to smash his tail everywhere in Garchomp's mouth, dealing massive damage. Garchomp let go of his tail immediately.

"Garchomp finish this with Draco Meteor," Cynthia demanded. Garchomp formed a massive orange meteor and fired it into the sky. It exploded and hundreds of smaller meteors rained down on the battlefield. Raichu tried to dodge, but got hit by at least 10. When the explosions stopped and the dust on the battlefield cleared, the spectators saw Raichu, out cold, in the middle of a small crater.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Garchomp," The referee stated as he raised a green flag, "Red trainer please send out your last Pokemon."

"Raichu return," Ash said disappointed. Raichu disappeared in a red flash. "I choose you." Ash was careful to not say the Pokemon's name. He wanted it to be a surprise. In a flash, his Darkrai appeared.

Cynthia's mouth hung open as the Pitch-Black Pokemon stared coldly at Garchomp. Darkrai had let out his legs so he was standing, not floating right now.

'Am I the last Pokemon?' Darkrai asked. The crowd gasped and started to mutter. They were all thinking the same thing: How was a Pokemon talking?

"Yeah and that's her last Pokemon too," Ash responded, "Let's finish this." Darkrai grunted.

"Garchomp let's finish this fast," Cynthia yelled. She was paler than a ghost right now. "Use Dragon Rage." She immediately fired the Dragon Rage attack.

"Dodge and use Ice Beam," Ash ordered. Darkrai disappeared and re-appeared behind Garchomp. He brought his hands together and formed a ball of liquid ice, which hardened and shot out as a beam. The 4x super-effective attack nailed Garchomp in the back, making her screech in rage. The wings on her back were encased in ice.

"Garchomp shake it off and use Brick Break," Cynthia called out desperately. Garchomp smashed her two glowing fins into Darkrai, who just grunted. Garchomp was extremely tired and couldn't last longer. Both Ash and Cynthia could clearly see it.

"Darkrai use dark Void," Ash instructed. Darkrai raised his hands over his head and formed what seemed to be a dark hole, which had purple lining on the outside. He threw it with blinding speeds towards Garchomp, who was enveloped in it. She fell asleep immediately.

"Garchomp," Cynthia called out surprised. Garchomp was sleeping like a baby.

"Use Nightmare and then Night Shade," Ash roared. Darkrai floated towards Garchomp and touched her. She started to fidget and roar. She also seemed to be in pain and agony. Then Darkrai created a spectral image of himself, which was purple, and shoved it towards Garchomp. It hit her, making her moan out in pain. Garchomp didn't move after that.

"Garchomp is una-" The referee stated, but was interrupted by a ferocious roar.

"GAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR," Garchomp roared as she shot up and took another fighting stance.

"Alright Garchomp," Cynthia yelled out in delight.

"Impressive," Ash muttered. Darkrai looked impressed himself, but it was obviously hard to tell since you could barely see his face.

"Garchomp use Brick Break and then Dragon Claw," Cynthia cried. Garchomp smashed her fins into Darkrai and then slashed her glowing claws across his chest. Once again, he only grunted.

"Use Payback," Ash said triumphantly. Darkrai glowed black, or at least it seemed so since his body was pitch black already. He rammed into Garchomp, and caused extreme amounts of damage. It was the most damage Garchomp's taken in one shot so far.

"Use Flamethrower, quickly," Cynthia countered. Garchomp opened her mouth and shot out flames towards Darkrai, who just stood there.

"Psychic," Ash called. Dakrai's eyes flashed blue and the Flamethrower suddenly stopped. It was also surrounded by a blue aura. The Flamethrower attack changed directions and hit Garchomp, engulfing her in flames. She merely grunted in pain since the attack wasn't very effective.

"Garchomp use Earthquake," Cynthia shouted. Garchomp jumped several feet into the air and started to descend.

"Get close with Quick Attack and grab her," Ash commanded. Darkrai shot at Garchomp with inhuman speeds and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Let's finish this with Drain Punch," Ash ordered. Darkrai's fist became a blood orange color as he smashed it into Garchomp's chest, shooting her down towards the ground. He regained almost all the health he lost.

"Garchomp please straighten out," Cynthia wailed desperately. Garchomp approached the ground quicker and quicker as she tried to straighten out, but couldn't. A fall from here could severely injure a Pokemon for the rest of their lives. The fall was 1000 since Darkrai carried her up towards the sky.

"Darkrai use Blizzard," Ash said lazily. He knew this was over. Darkrai put his hands together as he let out a bone-chilling blizzard. The Blizzard attack reached Garchomp, and surrounded her body. She was completely frozen when she slammed into the ground. The ice shattered and she took no damage from the fall, but Garchomp had finally fallen.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, the winner is Darkrai," The referee declared happily, "The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The crowd roared in praise and happiness as Kanto finally got some recognition. They didn't even have a legitimate champion!

Chants of 'Ash' and 'Champion' could be heard from the crowd.

"Alright Ash," Brock exclaimed in joy.

"Woohooo," Gary cried out.

"That's my boy," Delia shouted in pure happiness. She was snapping pictures at a million miles an hour might I add.

"I love you Ash," Misty/May/Dawn yelled in unison. They then started glaring at each other.

"I gave him his starter," Professor Oak boasted.

Ash crashed to his knees in pure disbelief. His head started spinning and he could faintly hear a voice in the background.

It said, "Give a huge round of applause to Ash Ketchum, the new Champion of Kanto!"

**Author's Note! Please Read:**

**Hope you enjoyed this! I know you probably want to kill me for the ending, but for some reason I felt that it should've been ended like this. This story has given me a passion for writing and I'm extremely honored that so many of my faithful readers loved this story. If you don't want to review, then don't. This is the final chapter and I'm not making a sequel. Sorry! I've started a new story, "Burnt to Ashes". The first three chapters are up. Ash will travel through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova in 5 different stories so I will spend all my writing time on that. **

**Once again, I'd like to thank you for reading this story,**

**Dragonheart1234 signing off for the last time in THE TOURNAMENT OF LEGENDS.**


End file.
